


Сын полка

by Firizi, pen_pusher



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firizi/pseuds/Firizi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_pusher/pseuds/pen_pusher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сдавайте прибившихся к порогу сирот в казенное учреждение. Что? Вы и есть казенное учреждение? Тогда сдайте в другое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть первая

Они исчезают. Один за другим, медленно, но неумолимо. Стареют, болеют, слабеют. У каждого своя причина, разумеется, очень серьезная. Разумеется.  
А он учится двигаться дальше. Учится менять реальность, пусть не так хорошо, как хотелось бы. Умирать они прекращают, только все равно сторонятся. Избегают. А он и не ищет общения.   
Такой маленький, такой худенький, такой незаметный. Разве может оборванный мальчонка кому-то помешать, прикорнув на самой границе стоянки? А скользнув меж бараков быстрым шагом? А стащив брошенную на землю корку, никому не нужную, никем не замеченную? Нет, он никому не мешает. И - что важнее - никто не мешает ему. Такому маленькому, такому худенькому. Такому опасному.  
Айзен Соуске. Это имя идет с ним рука об руку, сколько он себя знает. Оно отражается эхом от пустых стен разрушенного дома, тонет в мутной воде вздувшейся по весне речки. Оно впитывает в себя неподъемную для хрупкого, как яичная скорлупа, тела силу и прячет ее подальше от чужих глаз.  
Но это имя не единственное. Пусть другое он слышит лишь раз: тихо, словно издалека, словно из глубины, - но знает, что встретит его снова.  
Лучше бы это случилось раньше, чем зимняя стужа отнимет у него ноги.  
Он ведь такой маленький, такой худенький. Такой нелогично серьезный для пятилетнего мальчишки.  
Никто и не предполагает, что ребенок его возраста может быть таким... странным.  
Беда в том, что Соуске не ощущает себя ребенком. Беда для тех, кто этого не осознает.

***

На Серетей наступает весна: неумолимая, как стотысячное войско ручьев и дождей, барабанящих по соломенным крышам да доскам энгавы, затекающих за ворот формы. Волосы от сырости паскудно кудрявятся и приходится убирать их в прическу, хотя бы и самую простую, чтобы перед бойцами не позориться. А хаори носить теплое, на ватном подкладе, потому что командный состав в соплях - это, считай, угроза обороноспособности.   
В тот день дождь бубнит с утра: редкий, как через сито поцеженный, нудный, холодный. Сидеть бы и сидеть по штабам, страдать канцелярщиной. Да свихнуться страшнее, чем простудиться, так что хочешь не хочешь, а поднимаешь задницу со стула, надеваешь хаори и топаешь, нахохлившись, как мокрый воробей, по казарме.   
У второго взвода оживление. Рядовые галдят, столпились у очага. То ли жрут, то ли возлияниями согреваются - в любом случае, не порядок.  
\- Сми-и-ирна! - голос хоть и хриплый, но командный. Это уже не лечится.   
Выстраиваются бойцы в две шеренги по росту, подтягивают пояса, лица делают дурные и бравые. Орлы, м-м-мать их.  
\- Эт' что? - Капитан пятого отряда рукой поводит, как будто занавеску отдергивает, и взвод расступается.   
У очага сидит сопляк лет пяти на вид, глазами круглыми лупает, а во рту сухарь. И сам понимает, звереныш, что не подобающий вид имеет, а все-таки жалко выплевывать. Из руки каждый отнять может, а что в рот попало, то пропало.   
\- Тайчо! Разрешите доложить!  
\- Разрешаю, - кривится капитан, а куда денешься?  
\- Тайчо! Находясь при исполнении согласно графика заступили на дежурство по пятьдесят шестому отряду Восточного Руконгая. Между пятой и шестой стражей проходящим мимо заброшенных построек патрулем был замечен гражданский, обладающий духовной силой. Коего решено было доставить в штаб до выяснения личности и определения дальнейшей судьбы. Тайчо!  
\- Вольно, - капитан кривится пуще, словно у него все зубы разом выпасть собрались. - Ел? - строго обращается к сопляку.  
Огромные, как у телка, карие глаза моргают часто-часто. Мальчонка, вынув сухарь изо рта, опасливо кивает.  
\- Выдать косоде, - распоряжается капитан. Юката на мальце тощая, как он сам, летняя. - Определить в каптерку. Дальше видно будет.  
Растерянно почесывающий затылок офицер смотрит на мальчишку с непривычной для вояки смесью чувств. Сочувствует, жалеет и смущается небрежного приказа капитана.   
В каптерку, надо же. Маленького мальчика. На старую форму, потертую и пыльную. Пусть тепло и сухо, пусть мягко, но негоже как-то, да?  
Соуске оглядывается, принюхивается к терпкому запаху теплой пыли.  
\- С-спасибо, - бормочет он с низким поклоном, упираясь ладонями в саднящие колени.   
Офицер уходит, а найденыш остается в полутьме, душной, но приятной. Сваленная в кучу старая форма кажется ему дивной постелью. И соседство с копошащейся на верхней полке крысой ему не претит. Соуске нравится здесь.  
Здесь много сильных, много взрослых и мудрых. Тех, кто сможет ответить на странные вопросы маленького мальчика. Тех, кто не исчезнет только лишь потому, что он сильнее.  
Здесь можно остаться ненадолго.  
Серая от природы или пыли крыса шевелит усами, привыкая к запаху незнакомого человека.  
Соускэ длинно зевает, заворачиваясь в чье-то косоде, и закрывает глаза. Он засыпает сразу.  
Готей-тринадцать, он всегда на слуху. О нем говорят, перешептываются. О нем грезят и бормочат во сне все, кто окружают Соуске. Все хотят сюда. Все мечтают о теплой, сытой жизни. О верных друзьях и большой семье. О бравой смерти.   
Соуске хочет есть. Очень сильно. Примерно так же, как крыса, добравшаяся до его волос и пытающаяся их слопать. Если бы только волосы, конечно.  
После завтрака он возвращается к ней. Несет в кармане чужого косоде корочку хлеба и кусочек творога. Сам он едва не лопается от съеденного - тут никто не упускает случая накормить худого мальчонку.   
А вот крыса одна. Крыс в мире людей не любят. Поэтому они стараются быть незаметнее, тише.   
\- Тебе нравится здесь? - Соуске расставляет пальцы пошире, чтобы серый комок шерсти мог на них примоститься. - Мне нравится. Тут хорошо.  
Крыса, конечно же, не отвечает. Крысы не любят разговаривать с людьми, они хранят свои мысли для семей, делятся ими тихим попискиванием, в щелях и норах. Соуске не надеется услышать ответ, он просто болтает, как это любят делать люди. Люди никогда не прячут своих мыслей. От тех, кто не может их разболтать - никогда.  
Дни идут. Погода становится добрее, все чаще балует солнцем, дразнит мягким ароматом летних лугов. Они далеко, за неряхой весной, за воротами и днями пути. Но Соуске не хочет к этим лугам. Он хорошо понимает, что не будет там ни тепла, ни сытных обедов. Ни златовласого капитана, за которым слишком интересно наблюдать.  
Он шумный, этот капитан. Такой шумный, что там, где раньше жил Соуске, его бы давно убили. Накинулись всей сворой, душили, резали, били - делали все, лишь бы не слышать криков, приказов, возмущений, фырканья.  
Но он еще и сильный. Такой сильный, что даже Соуске не может уследить за его мощью, постоянно сбиваемый ее вибрацией. Его бы, наверное, не смогли убить. Они не смогли убить даже Соуске. А ведь он такой маленький, такой худенький. Такой сладкий, как говорила слепая бабушка.  
Златовласый капитан кажется горьким, как зернышко сочного яблока. Ее хочется надкусить, разломить зубами и добраться до мелких семечек. Вот и капитан такой. Очень вкусный. И очень интересный.  
Только шумный.

***

Погода устаканивается, солнце выглядывает и никуда больше уходить не собирается. Подмерзшая за зиму трава зеленеет, вспыхивают тут и там яркие соцветия мать-и-мачехи, набухает почками и бутонами ранняя слива. Снова хочется просыпаться по утрам, присутствовать на построении, гонять старших офицеров по плацу, подавая пример младшим. А потом скинуть хаори куда-нибудь, чтоб не помялось и не испачкалось до следующего банного дня, запрыгнуть на крышу штаба с гайванью, подышать ароматным паром и просто греть руки о тонкий фарфор, щурясь на гарнизон.   
\- Аре?  
Капитан пятого отряда почти осчастливливает всех своих недоброжелателей, запинаясь о золоченый конек и бороздя носом черепицу до самого водостока. Только у края спохватывается и тормозит, оглядывая впервые на его памяти занятый насест.   
\- Ты... - Хирако-тайчо щелкает пальцами, пытаясь вспомнить. - Как тя звать-то?  
\- Айзен Соуске. - Мелкий умудряется встать и низко поклониться, хотя в любой момент может кубарем полететь вниз. Капитан напрягается - ему ж ловить, если что.  
\- Тебя сюда кто закинул, Соуске? - спрашивает он, оглядывая карапуза. Пожалуй, что отъелся. На мордахе ни царапины, ни синяка. Да и забитым не выглядит. Значит, не притесняют.   
Становится не то чтобы стыдно, а... как будто что-то зачесалось противно и навязчиво. Надо было проверить раньше, поинтересоваться. С другой стороны, это армия, а не детский сад. Логично?  
\- Никто, - малец докладываться по уставу не умеет, да никто и не требует. - Сам залез по дереву, - худая цепкая ручонка указывает на узловатую яблоню. - Я... мешаю?  
Темные глазенки из-под нечесаных вихров смотрят смиренно и обреченно, словно знает малец, что сгонят так или иначе.   
\- Сиди, - отмахивается капитан и наконец сам пристраивает задницу на нагретой крыше. Вздыхает, руки за голову закладывает. Гайвань греет коленки. - Эй, Соуске.  
Пацаненок оборачивается.   
\- Чай будешь? - Хирако-тайчо вынимает из кармана сладкую лепешку, аккуратно обернутую тонкой бумагой. - На, грызи.   
\- Спасибо.  
\- Спасибо на х... - Капитан вовремя прикусывает язык. - Пожалуйста, - отзывается сварливо.  
Теплый ветерок шевелит волосы, от пашен вдалеке идет пар, чирикают неподалеку трясогузки. Снуют по гарнизонным мостовым рядовые.   
Хирако-тайчо пьет чай, сын полка жует лепешку.

***

\- Ну, показывай, как ты тут устроился.  
В каптерке капитан показывается впервые за сто лет. Зря, как оказывается. Фусума выглядят так, будто по ночам ими столуются крысы, пылища стоит до ушей, форма на полках валяется кое-как, а сквозь окошко под потолком света белого не видать.   
\- Та-а-к. Дежурный!!   
Малец вздрагивает: путает крики и командный голос.   
\- Хирако-тайчо! Дежурный по ва...  
\- Рот закрой. Это что?   
\- Я...   
\- Головка от... - Капитан стреляет глазами в приоткрывшего рот пацана. - Три наряда вне очереди! Совсем распоясались. А ты чего? - Хирако оборачивается к мальчонке уже всем корпусом. - Месяц здесь ночуешь. Самому не стыдно? Чтоб к утру привел свое стойбище в порядок. Вон рядовой, - Хирако цепляет за ворот первого попавшегося бойца, - Тебе поможет, где не справишься. Смекнул?  
\- Д-да.  
Капитан закатывает глаза.  
\- Т-так точно, тайчо! - поправляется пацан.   
Хираоко смотрит на него долгим взглядом, сдерживая неуместный порыв пройтись ладонью по вихрам.  
\- Вот теперь молодец.  
Настроение беспричинно поднимается, и можно даже поработать.   
\- Ну?   
Капитан появляется вечером, не забывает. Останавливается в дверях, загораживая золотящийся закатом свет, и медленно оглядывает вычищенную до блеска комнату. Спрятанные под челкой глаза зорко проверяют каждый уголок, останавливаясь на мальчишке, спрятавшем в рукаве свою соседку.  
\- Как приказывали, тайчо, - не очень-то уверенно бубнит Соуске, пряча руки за спиной и кланяясь. - Привел стойбище в порядок!  
\- Да, мы это... - Рядовой, который мальчишке помогал, уверенностью не блещет тем более. Виной тому спрятанные в карманах консервы, что он решил забрать, "пока не разворовали". - Прибрались. Блестит все, да, тайчо?  
\- Молодцы, - нехотя ворчит Хирако. - Хоть сейчас в четвертый. Что, Соуске? Хочешь служить в четвертом отряде?  
Малец таращит темные, как плоды тутового дерева, глазенки и не находится с ответом.  
\- Руки держи по швам, когда кланяешься, - бросает ему капитан. - И что там у тебя?   
\- Н-ничего...  
\- Врешь капитану? - Хирако-тайчо наклоняется, оглядывая побледневшего, покрывшегося красными пятнами пацаненка. Свисающий едва не до пола хвост заметен издалека. Спартанский, бляха-муха, мальчик. - Значит, так. Крысу убрать. Консервы, - он оглянулся на рядового, - вернуть взад. Скажи, боец, ты хоть с товарищами поделиться намеревался?  
\- А... я... н-никак... в смысле... Тайчо! Да я ж...   
\- Ма-а-алчать. Чтоб все пять банок вернул, откуда сп... спропреировал. А ты, звереныш, кончай разводить антисанитарию. С девчонками дружиться надо, а не с крысами. Иначе сам в такую превратишься. Хочешь быть крысенышем, Соуске?  
Малец опускает глаза.  
\- Крысы очень умные, - проговаривает он тихонько.   
\- Ась? - собравшийся было уходить Хирако разворачивается, взметнув полы хаори. Надо же, от горшка два вершка, а уже спорить удумал. Что-то из тебя вырастет, а, сын полка?  
\- Я думаю, крысы не хуже прочих зверей. Собак или кошек.   
\- Тебе думать никто не разрешал. Чтобы не было твоей товарки через пять минут, я доступно излагаю?  
\- Так точно, - шепчет мальчишка.   
Он не хочет выгонять крысу. С одной стороны, это не правильно. Ему ведь приказали убрать ее из каптерки: выкинуть, убить - все, что угодно, лишь бы ее здесь больше не было. А с другой стороны, он ведь не должен исполнять такой приказ, верно? Никакой приказ - он ведь не солдат, он просто найденыш, которого определили в каптерку.   
Только внутри все ерзает, давит, сжимается. Не слушаться плохо. Как бы жалко ни было соседку, Хирако-тайчо приказал...   
Тогда Соуске решает по-другому. Он ее прячет. Далеко, в самый верхний угол, куда никто не заглядывает. Там лежат старые документы, на которые рядовой даже не посмотрел. А значит, никто не посмотрит.   
С крысой Соуске договаривается и знает, что она их не тронет. Она спокойно устраивается в созданном для нее гнездышке и с удовольствием грызет корочку.   
Айзен обещает много корочек, если она будет вести себя тихо. Так много, что она и съесть-то их всех не сможет.  
Честно-честно.  
\- Только не выходи никуда, хорошо?  
Крыса молчит. Она же не глупая, чтобы разговаривать с человеком. Она просто смотрит своими глазками-бусинками и шевелит усами. Она согласна.  
Перед вечерним построением в раму фусума капитанского кабинета коротко стучат.  
\- М-м-м? - дописывая распоряжение на увольнительные, отзывается Хирако.  
\- Тайчо... - Мальчонка топчется у порога. - Ваш приказ исполнен.  
\- М-м-м, - капитан ставит красную печать внизу свитка, присыпает песком, промокая тушь. - Жалко было? - он наконец поднимает глаза на пацана.  
\- Приказ есть приказ, - не по годам рассудительно отвечает тот. И хотя правда на стороне капитана, становится как-то неприятно. Не по-людски, что ли. С другой стороны, где это видано, чтобы крыса в каптерке жила?  
\- Ты ее хоть не убил?  
Соуске мотает головенкой.   
\- Иди сюда. Да не боись, шевели булками. - Хирако хочется как-то то ли утешить, то ли отвлечь, и он придвигает к малому бумагу и тушечницу - Рисовать любишь?   
Златовласый капитан щедр, когда не замечает этого. Он многое в себе не замечает, на самом деле. И никто, кажется, не замечает. Солдаты его любят и уважают, но считают черствым и неинтересным.  
А Соуске кажется, что он совсем-совсем не сухой. Он вкусный и пахнет сытным чаем с яблоками. Он похож на ленивое солнце, которое не хочет просыпаться по утрам.  
\- Я не знаю, - честно признается пацан, завешивая лицо волосами. Ему все еще стыдно за ложь и немного смешно, потому что капитан поверил.  
\- Не знаешь, любишь ли? Или не знаешь, что такое рисовать?  
Хирако-тайчо чешет ухо и криво зевает, все еще не сводя взгляда с мальчика.  
\- Я знаю, что такое рисовать, - обиженно бубнит тот, зыркая исподлобья. - Я просто не рисовал никогда. Я ведь не могу знать, люблю ли, если не пробовал?  
С детьми всегда сложно. С руконгайскими детьми, не прошедшими первичную шлифовку в Академии, еще сложнее.   
Гобантай-тайчо Хирако Шинджи ни разу не воспитатель, не положено ему по уставу и штатному расписанию. Но гобантай-тайчо Хирако Шинджи служит слишком долго, чтобы понимать: там вообще много о чем не написано, в этом уставе и штатном расписании.  
\- Тушь растирать умеешь? - Он смотрит на малого из-под выгнутой брови. Вздыхает, придвигая тушечницу. - Учись, пока я жив.   
Пацан расхожего выражения не понимает, открывает пухлогубый рот, но вопрос проглатывает. Сводит пушистые темные бровки на переносице, впивается в руки капитана пытливым взглядом, будто собирается разгадать секрет искусного фокусника. А никакого секрета нет и в помине.  
Тушечница у Хирако-тайчо довольно простая, из фильтрованной глины, с двумя углублениями разных размеров. В первом, находящемся сверху, растирается густая тушь, прессованные бруски которой валяются то на столе, то в верхнем его ящике - когда капитану не лениво просушить и завернуть в бумагу неиспользованный кусок. Став достаточно жидкой, она перетекает в нижнюю, более широкую чашу.   
\- Воды много не капай, - строго поучает Хирако, растирая тушь каменной ступкой. - Иначе не напасешься...   
Тушь понемногу становится тягучей, масляной, начинала блестеть. Первый капли лениво перетекают в нижнюю чашу.  
\- Бери кисть.  
Мальчишка несмело тянет руку к подставке и замирает.  
\- Какую, тайчо?  
Хирако окидывает найденыша взглядом.  
\- Поменьше.  
Смуглая, с ободранными костяшками и обкусанными ногтями ладошка роется в подставке и после недолгого колебания достает тонкую недлинную кисть.  
\- Любишь яблоки, Сосуке?  
Пацаненок почему-то моргает и задумывается.  
\- Наверное, да, тайчо, - отвечает не сразу и как-то неопределенно. Не ел он их, что ли?  
\- Давай граблю.  
Капитан несильно дергает мальчишку за запястье, придвигая к себе, роется в кармане - широкий рукав скрывает находку, - и вкладывает что-то в маленькую ладошку.   
\- Это яблоко, Соуске. Некрупное, как раз для тебя. Держи его крепко, не пальцами, а ладонью. В пальцах у тебя будет кисть. Вот так. - Капитан протягивает тонкую рукоять. - Держи ее вертикально, сжимай между указательным и большим, средний будет тебе помогать. Эти пальцы должны быть сверху, на кисти. Ага, усек. А двумя остальными придерживай снизу. В ладони у тебя должна быть пустота, Соуске. - Хирако хмыкает и откидывается на спинку стула. - Но я подумал, что яблоко представлять как-то интереснее, а?   
Мальчишка долго смотрит на кисть в своих руках и как будто боится испачкать ее тушью.  
\- Тайчо?   
\- М-м-м? - Хирако мельком просматривает на рапорт вчерашних дежурных, пропуская всю воду, и хмурится. Прочитанное ему не нравится.  
\- Если уж... я подумал... Тайчо, а не могли бы вы научить меня письму? Пожалуйста!  
Пацан упирается ладошками в колени, низко кланяясь. Кисть он предупредительно оставляет на столе: кладет медленно и осторожно, будто она хрустальная.  
Пожевав губу, капитан придвигает к себе второй лист, хватает первую попавшуюся под руку кисть и макает в тушь. Быстрыми росчерками пишет первые гласные звуки хираганы.   
\- Запомнил, как пишется?   
Мальчишка беззвучно шевелит губами, перебегая со значка на значок.   
Хирако убирает лист и достает другой, пишет на нем те же знаки, только в другом порядке.   
\- Ну? Назвать сможешь?  
Соуске может. Со второго раза, поправляя сам себя.   
\- А теперь бери лист и пиши каждую кану, пока не получится, как у меня.   
Соуске помнит три зимы, прошедшие красавицами-метелями и седыми стариками-морозами. Помнит, как слепая бабушка под завывание стылого ветра учила его счету на остывших угольках, отбрасывая мелкие в стороны и считая большие - те, которые можно еще раз использовать. Ее сухие костлявые пальцы ловко управлялись с немудреным делом, а губы шептали, смешно шевелясь. Соуске добросовестно выполнял ее указания до тех пор, пока ровный счет сам собой не сложился в голове. Все было очень просто: до десяти, до сотен, до тысяч, все было по одному и тому же принципу. Поймешь его - поймешь все остальное. Соуске понимал. Он вообще все очень хорошо понимал. Лучше тех, кто был старше его на много лет.  
Несмотря на это, письмо у него не выходит. Пальцы не слушаются, яблоко постоянно "выкатывается" из ладони. Конечно же, он старается. Изводится, сопит, пытаясь контролировать все свои пальцы сразу, чтобы не дрожала кисточка и кана (картинки, очень смешные) получалась красивой, как у тайчо.  
Только бестолку.  
У тайчо кана красивая, ровная, чистая. А у него не картинки, а кляксы какие-то, да еще и слишком большие, на один листок не помещаются.  
Но он старается, очень-очень. Сам ведь попросил, стыдно сдаваться. Зря, что ли, тайчо тратит свое время, внимание? Соуске знает, очень хорошо знает, что никогда выучится, если сейчас бросит. Потому и сопит от усердия, шмыгая всегда холодным носом, выводит линии, одну за другой, пока они не становятся хотя бы отдаленно похожи на кану. Издали.   
\- Чай будешь? - Голос Хирако-тайчо звучит неожиданно, заставляя мальчика вздрогнуть.  
Он таращится на капитана, приоткрыв рот, старается найти нужный ответ. Мысли собираются в одну точку: наверх, на дальнюю полку, где спит, свернувшись, крыса. Сколько прошло времени? Съела ли она свою корку, пойдет ли искать еще? Наверное, нет. Наверное, Соуске можно побыть здесь еще немного.  
\- Буду, - буркает тихо, кивая, чтобы у капитана не оставалось сомнений. Точно-точно будет. С яблоками.  
Так у них и заводится: капитан работает, малец бумагу пачкает, выводя свои каракули. Следит из-под кудрявой челки за движениями капитанских рук и повторить пытается. Получается херово, но хотя бы принцип Соуске усваивается: сверху-вниз, слева-направо. Сперва вертикальные, потом горизонтальные. Сперва центр, потом слева и справа. Листов он изводит тьму-тьмущую и очень переживает, что на обратной стороне писать нельзя - проглядывает тушь. Со временем малой приспосабливается клянчить у капитана черновики, выбирает бумагу поплотнее, посуше, и пишет на чистой стороне.  
\- Тайчо, - спрашивает он однажды. - А это один и тот же знак?   
Хирако присматривается и кивает.  
\- А... почему они такие разные?  
В левой лапе Соуске держит его, Хирако, приказ. В правой - ответ на запрос из третьего отряда.  
\- Потому что я пишу скорописью, а санбантай-тайчо уставом. Разные стили, Соуске, - капитан щелкает пальцами. - Разные.  
Когда Хирако надоедает маяться канцелярщиной, они пьют чай. Сперва мальцу разрешается мыть и приносить посуду, потом - следить за кипятком. Когда приходит черед учить его завариванию, капитан роется в шкафу и бросает в тощие лапы пацаненка банку с нелюбимым Нан Сай Цзинь Сюань. А тому вдруг нравится: то ли запах молочный, то ли вкус сладковатый, едва ощутимый. И капитан ленится: разрешает малому заваривать Те Гуанинь и Лун Цзин, а сам только иногда варит кудин или пуэр. От кудина Соуске уморительно перекашивает, пока пацан не приспосабливается заедать его горой агар-агара. От пуэра тяжелые пушистые ресницы трогательно слипаются и, почти пьяный, мальчишка убредает спать в каптерку.   
Как-то так получается, что он начинает ходить за капитаном маленьким кудрявым хвостом. Шляется с ним на плац, провожает до ворот первого отряда. И ведь находит дорогу назад, засранец, не плутает. А то вообще убегает куда-то, черте куда, то ли по чужим казармам шастает, то ли за стену выбирается. Хирако все равно: жалоб не поступает, и ладно.   
\- Ой, Шинджи! - дразнит его капитан двенадцатого. - Где нагулять успел?  
\- Ревнуешь или завидуешь, Кирио-сан? - хмыкает он и толкает Соуске, чтобы не стоял столбом.   
\- Вечером-то придешь? - кричит в спину Хикифунэ.  
\- Да-да, - не оборачиваясь, машет рукой Хирако.

***

Так пробегает-пролетает шебутное лето, торопливо проходит красавица-осень, приподняв подмоченный подол багряного кимоно. Приближается степенная барыня-зима, а с ней и верный холоп-холод.   
Соуске ни на шаг не отходит от капитана. Он впервые видит того, кто может столько рассказать, а капитан никогда не замолкает. Особенно если чай крепок, а трубка набита. Хирако любит бормотать сказки и легенды, и мальчишка слушает его с приоткрытым ртом, всегда молча и внимательно, чтобы не отвлечь лишним движением.  
Гобантай-тайчо хороший учитель. Никто и никогда не возился с мальчишкой, а ему не лень. Конечно, Хирако-тайчо не изображает удовольствие или энтузиазм, как, например Укитаке-тайчо, от которого Айзен приноравливается сбегать. Нет, капитан Хирако возится с найденышем потому, что больше нечего делать. И от этого его уроки кажутся Соуске очень, очень важными. Очень дорогими. Тем более, что от капитана всегда хорошо, вкусно пахнет. А от Укитаке-тайчо пахнет сладостями и капитаном Кьераку.   
Мальчишке нравятся длинные вечера в штабе пятого отряда, пропитавшемся табаком, чаем и солнцем, ленивым, как гобантай-тайчо. У него все лучше получается письмо. Он запомнил двести иероглифов, научился различать самые похожие. Он теперь может писать свое имя и имя Хирако-тайчо. Криво и некрасиво, но разве это важно? У него впереди очень много времени, он успеет выучиться.  
\- Тайчо, - однажды вечером, когда легкий мороз уже щиплет щеки, Соуске задерживается чуть дольше. Чай выпит, а глаза мальчишки потихоньку слипаются. В прохладную каптерку ему не хочется, там весь сон как рукой снимет. А так хочется завернуться в теплое и проспать до самого утра, пока Рин-Рин не разбудит.  
\- М-м-м?  
\- А я смогу быть шинигами?  
Хирако-тайчо наклоняет голову, с удивлением глядя на мальчика. Соуске краснеет, чувствуя, как его ощупывают взглядом. Худой, даже тощий, и сил не так много, да? Зато в нем много реацу, он знает, точно знает. Иначе простые души не распадались бы рядом с ним. А сила рук и ног... ее же воспитать можно, верно?  
\- Поживем увидим, - негромко отзывается капитан, возвращая взгляд отчету. - Иди спать, поздно уже.  
\- Слушаюсь, тайчо, - Соуске низко кланяется, аккуратно складывает кисти, собирает стопку черновиков, на которых писал, и мчится к себе.  
Свежесть остужает. Еще не так поздно, как думает тайчо. Он еще успеет немного почитать, посмотреть на свое же письмо, огладить каждый знак подушечками пальцев, чтобы запомнить. А потом свернется на своем самодельном футоне, чтобы стало теплее, и уснет.  
Вот только листочки с кандзи рассмотрит и...  
\- Да черт бы побрал эти полки! Где же оно?..  
Соуске запинается о порог и замирает, как маленький звереныш. В каптерке кто-то есть, кто-то из шинигами. Он шумит и ругается, никак не может найти что-то. И это нормально: каптерка на то и каптерка. Офицеры и рядовые часто заходят, забирают или приносят что-то еще. Соуске привык.  
Только сейчас ему почему-то страшно. Он стоит как вкопанный, таращится на дверь и остро, до звона в ушах, прислушивается.  
Верхняя полка. Самый угол. Нельзя.  
\- Рин-Рин!  
Мальчик врывается внутрь, бросив черновики, и напуганный звонким криком офицер громко ругается, пошатнувшись на дряхлом стуле. Хлипкие планки трещат под ним, и мужчина цепляется своими большими руками за полку, стараясь удержаться. А потом...  
Серая соседка испуганно юркает меж пальцев офицера, мазнув хвостом, мчится по шершавому дереву вниз, спасаясь из разоренного гнезда, прячась в складках чужой формы.  
Шум и ор наполняют маленькое помещение, эхом отражаются в голове мальчишки, путая и пугая того. Он смотрит на происходящее большими глазами и понимает, что сам все испортил. Испугал офицера, испугал Рин-Рин. Испугался сам. Сердце громко ухает в груди, в ушах все еще звенит, а неловкий офицер все никак не избавится от шустрой крысы, что, перепугавшись, залезла в его форму.  
Так страшно, так громко, так шумно...  
Когда резкий хруст обрывает все звуки, оставляя гулкую тишину, мальчику на миг становится легче.  
На один только миг.

***

Реацу бывает громкой, оглушающей, лопающей к чертям барабанные перепонки. Бывает обжигающе-горячей, испепеляющей все сущее, виновное и невинное. Бывает ледяной, мертвенно-стылой, превращающей врага в застывшую навсегда фигуру.  
Эта реацу кажется бушующим морем. Стеной ливня, обрушенной в наказание на головы грешников. Она кажется настолько плотной и осязаемой, что Хирако-тайчо невольно удивляется сухому листу отчета перед своими глазами.   
Миг спустя перед его глазами стоит разоренная каптерка. Продуваемая всеми ветрами, не отапливаемая, заставленная от угла до угла тюками с бельем, коробками с запасами. Обломки полок с торцевой стены, ненужные листы, засыпавшие, почти похоронившие седьмого офицера, корчащегося на полу. Его скрюченные пальцы беспомощно тянутся к небу, словно кому-то там должно быть не все равно.   
Не все равно Хирако-тайчо. Потому что незнакомая реацу, затапливающая комнату и растекающаяся по казарме, слишком густая, слишком мокрая. Потому что стоящий в центре бури мальчик слишком маленький, слишком слабый, чтобы быть ее источником.   
Окна с треском распахиваются. Не только в этом коридоре - по всей казарме распахиваются, выпуская море, позволяя ему вытечь. На мгновение сквозь дождь выглядывает ослепительно-яркое солнце, подсушившее то, что осталось. Позолотившее раскрывшиеся от ужаса и удивления глаза мальчишки.   
А потом перед его худым лицом мелькает что-то белое. Мелькает - и накрывает, отсекая от всего мира. От седьмого офицера, от рядовых, от всех шинигами Серетея.   
Широкие ладони капитана ложатся на плечи мальчика, и полы его хаори смыкаются перед худенькой фигуркой.   
Седьмой офицер со свистом выдыхает, натужно кашляя. Мальчик покачивается, закатывая темные глаза. Топают по коридору запоздавшие офицеры.   
\- В четвертый, - мотает головой Хирако-тайчо, указывая на синевато-зеленого нансеки. А когда каптерка пустеет, он видит на полу раздавленный трупик крысы. С явно свернутой головой.   
\- Рин-Рин...   
Соуске вырывается, полы хаори взмывают, выпуская его, волосы Хирако взвиваются, как от порыва ветра. Мальчишка падает на колени и осторожно поднимает на ладонях искалеченное тельце.   
\- Рин... Рин...   
Он резко оборачивается, и взгляд у него горит бездумной надеждой, яркой, как зарево пожара.   
\- Пожалуйста! Хирако-тайчо, пожалуйста! - Он на коленях ползет к капитану, притягивая мертвую крысу.   
Хирако мотает головой.  
\- Я не могу, Соуске. Мертвых не лечат.   
\- Но тайчо... вы же... - ладони опускаются, мальчишка машинально прижимает крысу к груди, баюкает, как больного ребенка  
\- Я не могу этого исправить. Я не волшебник.   
Соуске опускает глаза, пустые и темные, как будто в них только что-то погасло солнце.  
Он больше не просит.  
Это стыдно и неправильно. Бессмысленно.  
Хирако-тайчо прав: мертвых не лечат. Они не возвращаются. Никогда не возвращаются. Никогда-никогда. Никогда.  
Рин-Рин, непроглядно-серая и маленькая, тоже не вернется. Даже если он зальет ее трупик слезами, омыв короткую шерстку. И нет смысла смотреть на нее сейчас, это ничего не изменит. Нет смысла держать ее в руках - она не согреется, не оживет.  
Соуске маленький, но в сказки давно не верит. Даже в те, которые вечерами рассказывает Хирако-тайчо своим глубоким теплым голосом. Они не имеют ничего общего с остывшей каптеркой, разоренной и темной.  
С каптеркой, из которой мальчишка бежит, не глядя под ноги. Так быстро, как может. Так далеко, как получается. По коридорам, на улицу, в морозный воздух.  
О том, что он уже давно сорвался в шумпо, мальчик не думает. Замечает это только в тот момент, когда оказывается в воздухе, спотыкается и летит вниз к холодной земле. Там он и останавливается, на небольшом пустыре, где никого нет. Падает тяжело, словно весит сотни кан, и долго-долго просто дышит. Дышит и дышит, пока не выталкивает, не выплевывает из горла большое яблоко, застрявшее ровно посередине, делающее так больно, что воздуху негде пройти.  
Яблоко выскальзывает громкими рыданиями, больно и резко. Но Соуске ведь маленький мальчик, ему можно плакать. Можно хотя бы один раз разреветься в голос, размазывая сопли по лицу, и плакать столько, сколько захочется. Пока слезы не закончатся, пока голос не сорвется, пока икота не вцепится в горло.  
На пустыре хорошо. Тут тихо, никого нет. Тут стуженная земля, с выцветшей, примятой травой, выбеленной морозом. Тут можно уснуть, растратив все силы. И можно ни о чем не вспоминать.  
Туда много позже приходит Хирако-тайчо с белым свертком в замерзших руках.  
Хирако-тайчо не дурак, даже если у смотрящих со стороны чаще складывается противоположенное впечатление.   
Хирако-тайчо терял людей: солдат, офицеров, близких. У него уже сто лет нет лейтенанта, у Хирако-тайчо. Думаете, просто так?  
Хирако-тайчо понимает, что крыса - это всего лишь крыса. Но если рядом больше никого нет, крыса - это уже нечто большее.   
Хирако-тайчо знает, что иногда даже крыса может стать для кого-то миром. И, рухнув, этот мир может погрести кого-то под своими обломками.   
Когда серое толстенькое тельце оказывается завернуто в белый оби, выдернутый из стопки чистого белья, он возвращается к себе. Укладывает сверток на стол и раскуривает трубку, глядя на него. Он выжидает, дает мальчишке время.  
И только лишь когда острый месяц выглядывает из-за туч, зовя с собой, капитан поднимается, аккуратно и почтительно, двумя руками, поднимает кулек-саван и, глубоко прислушивается, отыскивая реацу Соуске. Соленую, мокрую, холодную. И такую одинокую, Небеса, разве может быть ребенок совсем один во всем бескрайнем мире?!  
\- Соуске.  
Он спит. На мерзлой земле, среди серых, покрытых инеем кустиков редкой травы. Спит так крепко, что капитан не решается его будить. Садится рядом, укладывая легкую кудрявую голову на свои колени, и накрывает хаори, грея собой и своей силой.  
Тепло - оно ведь разным бывает.   
От большого, первобытного костра, который на свой страх и риск разводят в лесу, чтобы согреться. От уютного очага в доме, там, за окном, куда никому нельзя. От собственного дыхания, которое будет обволакивать недолговечным, но очень приятным теплом.  
От слез тоже может быть тепло.  
И от чужой силы. И от крови тоже.  
А еще тепло бывает от предвкушения. От темноты, уютным клубком собирающейся под сердцем. От твердого решения отомстить.  
Хирако-тайчо этого не понимает.  
Нет, он взрослый, очень взрослый и живет давно, он обязательно это знает. Но не понимает.   
Когда он помогает замерзшим пальцам мальчика уложить белый саван в могилку, он не думает о том, что там, под этими темными кудрями, занавесившими лицо. Почему так тихо? И откуда это тепло?  
Когда Соуске укрывает непроглядно-серую соседку землей, холодной и сырой, он этого тоже не понимает. Действительно, откуда тепло? Он ведь еще не добрался ни до слез, ни до крови, ни до мести.  
Доберется, обязательно. Когда станет шинигами. А Хирако-тайчо пообещал, так что это только вопрос времени. Времени, которого у шестилетнего мальчика очень, непроглядно много.  
В штаб они возвращаются вместе, пешком, хотя и путь неблизкий. Когда ворота Серетея показываются из-за горизонта, небо окрашено стыло-голубым и бледно-розовым. Хирако холодно, а после бессонной ночи ломит глаза.   
\- Куда? - спрашивает он мальчишку, сжав костлявое плечо, как только тот пытается свернуть в казармы.   
\- В каптерку, тайчо, - Соуске поднимает бледную, с темными кругами под глазами, мордаху. - Там беспорядок.   
\- Без сопливых как на санках, - фыркает капитан и тащит мальца к себе в кабинет. Бросает на пол футон, сверху планирует толстое хаори. - Ложись давай. И чтобы тихо, - командует сварливо, разжигая жаровню и придвигая ближе к постели. - В каптерке ты больше спать не будешь, - добавляет, усевшись за стол и подув на замерзшие пальцы. - Не по сезону. Смекаешь, Соуске?  
Мальчишка кивает, а потом, высунув нос из-под одеяла, уточняет:  
\- Я буду спать с вами, тайчо?  
Капитан давится первой затяжкой и долго, хрипло смеется.   
\- Дурак. Ты будешь спать у меня, но грелкой я тебе не нанимался.  
\- Виноват, тайчо, - Соуске прячет нос под одеяло, а глаза все равно смешливые и лукавые.   
Может, думает в этот момент Хирако, может все и обойдется.   
\- Спи.   
У Хирако-тайчо хорошо. От футона пахнет табаком и яблоками, которые Соуске все-таки любит. А еще здесь есть обыкновенное тепло, к которому издавна тянутся люди. Оно идет от жаровни, от негромко потрескивающих углей, от того, что в этом доме живут. И не нужно заглядывать в окно, чтобы почувствовать отголоски, можно самому оказаться внутри, как сейчас, когда мальчик спокойно сопит, укутавшись в большое - точно не для него шитое - хаори.  
У Хирако-тайчо хорошо. Хирако-тайчо теплый и вкусный. И он обязательно будет "грелкой", если понадобится, Соуске не сомневается. Ему от этого и весело, и щекотно, и хочется прижаться щекой к золотым волосам, чтобы было еще и мягко. Хирако-тайчо не одобрит, заворчит глухо, потребует порядка и сварливо отодвинется, увлекаясь своими отчетами. Хирако-тайчо просто сам не знает, что ему это тоже нравится. А Соуске знает. И от этого знания ему тепло.  
Когда наступит день, а солдаты разойдутся по нарядам, он проснется, широко зевая и ворочаясь в разогревшейся постели. И первым, о чем он подумает, будет чай. Густой, крепкий, горячий. Много-много чая, чтобы когда Хирако-тайчо вернется, ему тоже захотелось. И чтобы он принес агар-агар. И...  
Он ведь все еще маленький мальчик, помните?   
Он правда хочет чай.


	2. Часть вторая

\- Тайчо, а тренировка сегодня будет?   
Ты погляди, думает Хирако, третий офицер, а гонору на два лейтенантских шеврона.  
\- А то как же, - кивает он, недобро улыбаясь. Скорее всего, если бы кое-кто излишне инициативный не рвался вперед батьки в пекло, он бы отправил дрожащих от холода бойцов в додзе, но карты розданы, и хочешь не хочешь, а приходится играть тем, что выпало.   
\- Тайчо, так ведь дубак адский!   
\- Так не стойте на месте. Движение, оно ж согревает. Давайте для начала два круга по периметру гарнизона. И никакого шумпо, вы меня знаете. А кто думает, что самый умный, будет делать четыре и уже на карачках. Ясно?  
\- Так точно!  
\- Кру-у-угом. Бего-о-ом ма-а-арш!  
Хирако запрыгивает на крышу, нахохливается, закутываясь в хаори поплотнее, и закуривает, чтобы согреть горло. Так, один все-таки рискнул перехитрить капитана…  
Когда Хирако возвращается в штаб, там стоит густой запах пуэра. Значит кто-то должен получить по рогам.   
\- Соуске!  
\- Тайчо?   
Пацан спокоен, как пень. Чайник с жаровни убирает, на подставку ставит. А рядышком в шеренгу чайхэ и пиалы.   
\- Вареный пуэр не переливают, Соуске, - ворчит Хирако, падая за низкий стол и подворачивая под себя правую ногу.   
\- Тайчо, так ведь перезаварится, - осторожно напоминает сопляк.  
\- В том и прелесть, - Хирако глубоко дышит ароматом свежей земли, прежде чем сделать первый глоток. - В том и прелесть, Соуске…  
После половины чайника отогревшегося капитана окончательно смаривает. В этот момент чертовски приятно нырнуть в нагретый Соуске футон и накрыться, как мелочь, до самого носа.   
\- Перед ужином разбуди, - зевает Хирако. - Замерзнешь - закутайся... в хаори....   
Он засыпает раньше, чем договаривает, и ему снятся маленькие холодные ладошки, перебирающие его волосы. Наверное, к снегу, ага.  
У капитана красивые волосы, думает в этот момент Соуске. Теплые, золотистые, они похожи на солнце, ласковое и очень близкое. Только руку протяни.  
У капитана мягкие волосы, думает Соуске, воровато поглаживая, перебирая теплые пряди. Если он проснется, начнет ворчать и ругаться, поэтому мальчишка сидит тихо и почти невесомо касается чужих волос. Пока капитан спит - можно.  
Пока капитан спит, можно многое. Усесться рядом, чтобы смотреть на расслабленное лицо, и рассказать сказку. О том, как маленький мальчик вырастет и будет верно служить своему капитану, прикрывать его спину, лечить его раны. Будет защищать его.  
Это даже не сказка. Это правда, это обещание. И пока капитан спит, можно дать это обещание вслух.  
\- Соуске! - зовет Хирако поздним утром.  
\- Тайчо?  
\- О, ты спал?   
Мальчишка впервые видит, как капитан смущается. Не краснеет, как девчонка, но смущается. Смотрит на сонного пацана и кривит губы, ворча себе что-то под нос. А потом тянется рукой к уху, чтобы привычно почесать, но на полпути передумывает.  
\- Банный день, Соуске, - напоминает он негромко, глядя на то, как найденыш выбирается из-под хаори, натягивая на себя вторые таби. Белоснежные и теплые, новые.  
На Соуске теперь все чистое и хорошее. И даже кроем одежда похожа на форму шинигами. Бойцам в ней удобно тренироваться и сражаться, а ребенку - бегать и шкодить.  
\- Слушаюсь, тайчо, - низко поклонившись, мальчишка сбегает в БПК, прихватив с собой полотенце и мыло.  
С некоторых пор Хирако и найденыш ходят в бани вместе. С тех самых, как мальчишку пытались утопить.   
\- Надо было мне тебя наказать, - раздеваясь, ворчит капитан.   
Седьмой офицер на удивление много запомнил, а что не смог - скумекал, благо не идиот.   
\- Перед отрядом, чтобы каждый видел, - вздыхает капитан, присаживаясь на низкую скамеечку, чтобы пацану было удобнее плести ему косы. На дворе зима, и грива сохнет слишком долго, чтобы мочить ее лишний раз.   
\- Тайчо виднее, - отвечает Соуске, ловко пропуская длинные пряди сквозь маленькие ловкие пальцы. И язык у него ловкий, даже чересчур для восьми с хвостиком лет.   
\- Блин, Соуске! - Хирако шипит и вскидывается, стоит мальцу чуть сильнее потянуть за волосы. - Ты нарочно?!  
\- Тайчо виднее, - с отчетливой улыбкой повторяет малец, сворачивает плотную косу в пучок и, как только последняя шпилька с трудом, очень туго, но все же занимает свое место, бежит в парилку, пытаясь успеть забаррикадироваться до того, как капитан зачерпнет ковш ледяной воды и выльет на повизгивающего щенка.   
Потом Соуске, конечно, мстит, до красноты и ссадин растирая жесткой губкой худую мускулистую спину капитана, а Хирако хватает сопляка под мышку и ныряет вместе с ним в сугроб. Он предпочитает пользоваться прелестями любого времени года, даже зимы.   
Вечером они засыпают по обе стороны от жаровни. Капитан укрывается своим же хаори, чтобы тлеющие угольки не мешали ему спать (не любит он даже такой свет, вечно спит в непроглядной темноте), а Соуске наоборот поворачивается к жаровне и наблюдает за мигающими огоньками до тех пор, пока глаза сами по себе не закрываются.  
\- Тайчо?  
\- М-м?  
\- Я когда-нибудь стану вашим лейтенантом, тайчо.  
\- Звучит, как угроза, - капитан негромко хмыкает и поворачивается на спину, почесывая ногу пяткой.  
\- Виноват, тайчо, - Соуске и сам улыбается, не чувствуя возражений или насмешки в голосе Хирако. Значит, он не против. А уж верит или нет - другой вопрос. Время еще не настало.

***

Время идет.   
Соуске растет, набирается сил, учится грамоте и варке любимого пуэра тайчо так хорошо, что у Хирако не остается поводов ворчать и переучивать.  
Время идет, к маленькому вертлявому найденышу привыкают. Уже никто не удивлялся, встретив каштановый хвост за белоснежным хаори гобантай-тайчо. Солдаты пятого отряда учатся не только умиляться сопливому пацану, но и приобщать его к полезным для отряда делам. А тот хватает всего понемногу. В первую очередь, он привыкает прятать: силы, умения, мысли. Все это не для рядовых, не для офицеров. Не для тех, кто испугается или позавидует. Не для тех, кто посмотрит косо и начнет шептаться за спиной. И даже не для тех, кто искренне любит мальчишку.  
Только для тайчо.   
Он, кстати, обещает, что совсем скоро Соуске сможет пойти в Академию, сдать экзамен и, если повезет, начать обучение.   
Мальчишка буквально живет ожиданием. И даже в нем находит свою прелесть. Хотя бы потому, что проходит оно не где-нибудь, а рядом с капитаном.  
А вот в зиме Соуске прелестей не замечает. Он тихо ненавидит снег и ветер, хотя сам отказывается от лишнего косоде, не желая выделяться. Он приучает себя к гарнизонной службе, к жизни по уставу, нога в ногу с отрядом - ровно в той степени, в какой ему это удобно. Уж это Хирако замечает, мозгов и наблюдательности хватает. Только выводов пока не делает - рано еще, так он считает.  
Вот весну и лето Соуске любит: за щедрое тепло, а еще за ранние рассветы, когда можно с невинным видом разбудить капитана громыханием чайника и подать первую чашку Лу Цзина. А потом (до построения еще так долго, тайчо!) утащить его в сад, на пятачок между соснами и вишнями (не лучшее сочетание, но уж что выросло), и с поклоном протянуть ему бокен.   
На освоение базовых ката у мальца уходит не так много времени. Разумеется, до совершенства ему далеко, но надо что-то и сенсеям из Академии оставить.  
\- Давай, Соуске, завязывай глаза, - ворчливо торопит Хирако-тайчо, поправляя хвост на самой макушке. Хлопает бокеном по бедру, скрытому цветастой - "вырви глаз" - юкатой, зевает. Вторую неделю он пытается научить десятилетнего пацана не полагаться на зрение.   
\- Девяносто процентов информации мы получаем благодаря глазам, - повторяет он. - Если противник ослепит тебя или каким-то образом сумеет обмануть, ты останешься беззащитным, как новорожденный котенок. Хочешь быть котенком, Соуске?  
\- Определенно не в бою, тайчо, - хитро отвечает мальчишка и принимает предлагаемую повязку, позволяя зачаровать ее так, чтобы не слетела и не съехала набок.   
Пока что толку нет и в помине. У малого не получается не то что нападать, но эффективно защищаться, и обленившийся Хирако приходит на тренировки в юкате, в которой спал и шлялся с утра по штабу. Возможно, когда-нибудь он научит Соуске секретам своего шикая, но пока... хоть бы не убился, пенек с ушами.  
Хирако, как всегда, ворчит, удивляя своей способностью найти повод для недовольства. А мальчишка и рад, он не хочет, чтобы его капитан менялся. Лучше пусть остается таким же ленивым, теплым, непередаваемо хорошим. Даже когда ворчит.  
\- Ну? - Голос его льется так, словно для этого капитану приходится поднимать каменную плиту. А ведь лениво, да?  
Хирако почти не жульничает.   
Легонькое кидо, чтобы запудрить мальчишке голову, исказить источник звука, оно ж не считается? Просто он такой смешной, такой неуклюжий. А Хирако не хочется лишний раз менять положение, двигаться. Какой в этом смысл, если пацан все равно не сможет его достать?  
Солнце, пока низкое, скрытое ветвями вишни, на которой уже завязались плоды, припекает макушку. Жа-а-арко.   
Соуске поворачивается на голос, бездумно выставляя бокен, будто пытается кого-то проткнуть. А голос уже звучит совсем, совсем с другой стороны. И как быть, если звучит не только голос? Если острый кончик деревянного меча касается затылка?  
Развернуться снова? Быстрее, еще быстрее.  
Капитан ведь пока не знает, насколько хорош его ученик в шумпо, не видел, не пробовал на себе.  
\- Ах, ты ж е... - Хирако вовремя прикусывает язык. Он ведь не один, он ведь с мальчишкой. Он ведь, сука, падает хребтом оземь, челюсти смыкаются непроизвольно.  
Слишком ловкий звереныш ошарашен не меньше капитана. Запинается о собственные хакама, валится на Хирако-тайчо, выбивая из того последний воздух.   
Хирако-тайчо худой.  
Хирако-тайчо не очень высокий и очень худой. Это знают все.  
Кучики-тайчо, высокий и сухой мужчина, которому лет больше, чем Соуске может себе представить, называет Хирако-тайчо некрасиво и грубо: червем. Потому что он тощий и всегда лениво расслабленный, никогда не старается держать спину прямо и все такое. Кучики-тайчо это так возмущает, что он забывает о столь важной для его клана беспристрастности.  
А вот Укитаке-тайчо говорит, что Хирако-тайчо просто никогда не высыпается, а вот когда выспится, тогда и осанка будет, и все остальное. Нужно только больше спать и меньше зевать.  
Другие капитаны желают есть побольше, а те, кто знает, сколько Хирако-тайчо может съесть за раз, завистливо бубнят про "не в коня корм".   
Соуске нравится капитан. Он сам худой и жилистый. И осанка у него тоже испорчена сидением за низким столом. И есть он тоже любит, особенно яблоки и агар-агар. Это уже давно в нем, без этого и жить как-то скучно.  
Но сейчас, когда худой Соуске падает на худого Хирако-тайчо, он понимает, что капитаны правы: есть надо еще больше. И тогда не будет так колоть в боку, потому, что туда угодило капитанское колено. Да и сам Хирако-тайчо из-за отбитых ребер морщиться на будет.  
\- Молодец, - кое-как выдыхает капитан, шевеля голым коленом: единственной частью тела, не придавленной учеником.  
Юката задралась к чертям, и хорошо, что Соуске - не девчонка, вышло бы неловко.  
\- Не ушиблись, тайчо? - мальчишка стягивает повязку, и глаза у него большие-больше, темные-темные. Лихие, нихера не виноватые. Ах, ты ж щенок...   
\- Нос не дорос меня ушибить, - ворчит Хирако и закладывает руки за голову, уставившись в проплешины голубоватого неба, виднеющиеся между сосновыми лапами.   
Пацан молчит, дышит носом, присапывая по-детски, и вдруг протягивает ладонь к самому капитанскому лицу. Время почему-то застывает, становится густым, как прошлогодний мед.  
\- Аре?  
\- Жук, тайчо.  
На смуглом грязном пальце цветная букашка. Копошится, жужжит.  
\- Божья коровка, дурак.  
\- Виноват.   
\- Загадай желание и сдуй. Пусть летит себе с богом.  
Хирако не надо влезать в голову пацана, чтобы узнать, чего он желает. В его возрасте все грезят об Академии, это уж к гадалке не ходи.   
Наверное, и правда пора. Этой же осенью, чтобы год не терять. А первый семестр Соуске догонит, он смышленый.  
\- Тайчо? - Айзен ложится на траву рядом, почти копируя позу капитана, и щурится на проглядывающее меж крон небо, светлое, словно солнце уже над ними.  
\- М-м-м?   
Соуске очень нравится голос капитана,тихий и звонкий одновременно. На самом деле, это из-за глубины и богатства бархатистого тембра, но мальчишка таких слов не знает, он просто наслаждается.  
\- А почему в отряде нет лейтенанта?  
Хирако-тайчо молчит недолго. Хмыкает насмешливо и расслабленно, сует в рот травинку, зажимая зубами и перекатывая из уголка в уголок.  
\- Ты ж сказал, что займешь это место.  
\- Да? - Соуске переворачивается на живот, чтобы можно было вытаращиться на мужчину большими глазами. - И тайчо сохранит это место для меня?  
Хирако сам не знает, дразнит или обещает.  
В отряде на самом деле слишком давно нет лейтенанта. И только обещание уйти вслед за приказом о назначении оного без согласования с капитаном удерживает Совет сорока шести от быстрого и безжалостного разрешения данного вопроса.   
\- Ну, что? Никто не приглянулся? - Кьераку Шунсуй из восьмого время от времени приобнимает коллегу за плечи. - Я тебе вчера столько личных дел прислал: красотка на красотке. Неужто все не по вкусу?  
\- Не хочу бабу, - кривится Хирако. Хачибантай-тайчо пускается в идиотский ржач и приходится вяло подхихикивать. - Да-да, очень смешно. Особенно если залетит по дури.  
\- Свят-свят, - Кьераку аж шарахается. Зато следующие несколько часов он спокоен, задумчив и от Хирако-тайчо ему ничего не надо.   
\- Ничего, - утешает капитан тринадцатого. - Я уверен, лейтенант тебя сам найдет.   
Хирако отвечает в том смысле, что вообще-то не терялся, но Укитаке так просто не сшибешь с мысли. Он улыбается, тихо и понимающе, а взгляд внимательный, оценивающий.  
Яма-джи молчит. Просто молчит.   
А Хирако на самом деле нахрен лейтенант тот не упал. Привыкать еще, приспосабливаться, воспитывать. Привязываться, черт бы его подрал. Ему вон Соуске хватает, чтобы лялькаться.   
К слову, не такая уж плохая он кандидатура. Хотя бы чай варить умеет.   
\- Айзен-фукутайчо, - протяжно, будто катая на языке каждый звук, пробует Хирако.   
Валяющийся рядом Соуске громко вздыхает и кусает губы, чтобы не наговорить лишнего от восторга.  
\- Гобантай-фукутайчо Айзен Соуске, в расположение прибыл, - передразнивает капитан детский голос, оборачиваясь на светящегося, как начищенный медный чайник, пацана.  
\- Та-а-айчо-о-о...  
\- Тихо-тихо, ты меня задушишь. Хочешь сразу в капитаны прыгнуть?  
\- Никак нет!   
\- Смотри, будешь плохо учиться - хрен тебе, а не шеврон.  
\- Я стану лучшим на курсе, тайчо!   
Хирако фыркает и отталкивает мальчишку, сопящего на ухо, как возбужденный еж.   
Видно будет, чего загадывать.  
Соуске абсолютно, безгранично счастлив. И пусть Кучики-тайчо скажет, что он слишком несдержан, а Хирако-тайчо почешет ухо и снова заворчит, что с такой улыбкой он может стать только лейтенантом в четвертом, ему пообещали!  
Конечно, в любом обещании есть сотни "но", тысячи исключений, миллионы обстоятельств. Соуске о них знает. Но еще он знает, что все эти обстоятельства и исключения зависят от него. От того, как он будет стараться.  
А уж он-то будет. Он не глупый, ему уже не четыре года, просто так направо и налево он расплескиваться не станет. Он сделает все правильно, постепенно, прощупывая почву, заранее подготовившись ко всем вариантам развития событий.  
И тогда он сможет не только научиться тому, чего еще не умеет. Он еще и их научит. Всех.   
Он станет лучшим, самым сильным. Капитан будет им гордиться. Соуске превзойдет его и шагнет еще дальше. Он ведь может. Он очень многое может, даже сейчас, в свои десять лет. Он уже сейчас может быть лейтенантом. Ему хватит и сил, и умений, и знаний.  
Только вот знаний ему хватает еще и на то, чтобы не спешить, не забегать вперед.  
Никто пока не слышал имени его зампакто. Да и сам хозяин долгое время отказывался обращать внимание на меч. А теперь понимает, что все могло быть немного иначе. Но это тоже не страшно.  
Кьека терпелива, как и ее владелец. Она подождет, не возразив, ни разу не зашипев на Хирако-тайчо. Потому, что так велит Соуске.  
Она подождет до осени. До тех пор, пока мальчика не решит, что пришло время.

***

Соуске стоит на пороге, взрослый и незнакомый, в сине-белой курсантской форме, держит перевязанную бечевой стопку книг и свитков, сверху которой притулился набор для письма. Хирако купил ему новый, но упрямый сопляк уперся, мол, хочу ваш, тайчо, и со своего не сошел. Проще было отдать, чем ругаться, хотя и ругань была - для порядку.   
\- Все, ступай, - хмурится Хирако. - Опоздаешь, буду за тебя краснеть.   
\- Да, тайчо, - мальчишка, как-то вдруг повзрослевший, держится за притолоку и никуда не уходит. - В смысле, нет, тайчо, не будете. Никогда.  
\- Брысь, кому сказал!   
Проводов Хирако не любит. Долгих - тем более. В конце концов, не сына на войну отправляет. И даже не в услужение к чужим людям. Всего-то в Академию. Отучится - вернется. Ну, выпорят сенсеи, если будет шалопаить, так это для вящей пользы. Совсем распустился щенок у Хирако, от рук отбился, вон даже не слушается капитана.   
\- Соуске, кому сказал?  
А этот только лыбится. Шагает - не за порог, внутрь, к капитану. Встает близко-близко, в лицо заглядывает.  
\- Тайчо, вы только не забудьте, ладно?  
\- Чего опять? - Хирако сам себе скрипучую половицу напоминает. Голосом.  
\- Никому лейтенантскую должность не отдавайте.   
\- А ну, брысь!  
Соуске смеется и выбегает, наконец, на энгаву.  
\- Не опозорь меня! - кричит вслед Хирако.  
А потом долго смотрит, как исчезает вдалеке белое косоде.

***

Соуске грезит Академией. Благодаря ей он поднимется на следующую ступень, одну из многих на длинной и крутой лестнице, ведущей к цели.  
Академия встречает его сотнями книг, восхитительными умами и поразительными открытиями. Лекции, свитки, занятия, люди... Зампакто. Его зампакто, настоящая Кьека Суйгецу, тихая, терпеливая, невыносимо прекрасная.  
Одно плохо - в Академии нет тайчо. Нет его волос и особенного голоса, его ворчания, запаха табака и пуэра, нет яблок.  
Зато есть другие. Мерзкие, лживые, завистливые души.   
\- Эй, четырехглазый, дуй сюда.  
\- Тебя кто стрижет? Крысы объедают ночами?  
\- Мелкий, а уже та-а-акой умный, да?  
\- Декану ты тоже постель греешь?  
Они знают о нем слишком, слишком много. Кем он был, как жил, с кем, почему. Знают потому, что этого никто не скрывал. Потому что в Серетее давно привыкли к растрепанному хвосту Хирако-тайчо.   
В Академии его ненавидят.  
Не все, лгать не стоит. Большинству наплевать на маленького и загорелого ("В шахтах работаешь? Или рис собираешь, а?") курсанта, который только и делает, что учится.  
И все же многим сложно принять его превосходство. Ум, силу, смекалку, логику, проворство. То, что им не доступно.   
Ему это не мешает, ведь все, о чем думает Соуске - учеба.  
Знания, до которых он оказывается жаден, как котенок до мамкиного молока. Уроки, которые преподаются строго, жестко и действенно. Зампакто, который слушается его с полумысли.  
Все, о чем думает мальчишка - научиться, суметь, суметь лучше и еще лучше. Подняться выше.  
Он с этими мыслями просыпается и с ними же засыпает.  
С этими мыслями он заводит друзей, с ними становится полезен, удобен старшим. Всем, от кого может быть польза. А потом и вовсе - всем. Просто так, на будущее.  
А еще Соуске знает, что у него есть тайчо. Ворчливый, худой тайчо, слишком шумный для взрослого мужчины, и очень-очень теплый.  
Его, конечно, не хватает. Настолько сильно, что это немного пугает. Но и с этим Соуске учится жить. По утрам просыпается на полтора часа раньше и заваривает чай. А вечерами валяется на крыше, греясь под солнцем. Зимой же просто смотрит на золотой диск во все глаза, после чего уходит спать с мигающими под веками угольками.  
В свободное время Соуске сочиняет письма. Длинные, обстоятельные. Ровным округлым почерком он описывает учителей, курсантов, занятия. Представляет редкие ответы капитана, в которых больше ворчания, чем похвалы. Представляет, как тот перечитывает послания Соуске не по разу.   
И ему достаточно этих фантазий. Он не хочет надоедать, так что большинство посланий остаются ненаписанными.  
Весной он высылает первый табель с курсовыми оценками, а перед сном долго представляет, как Хирако гладит плотный глянцевый лист с отличными отметками и сам на себя злится за старушачье желание повесить свиток в токонома.   
Летом он сообщает, что не сможет прибыть на каникулы. Придумывает дополнительные занятия, какую-то помощь преподавателем. Он почти уверен, что это письмо Хирако сомнет и выбросит, а чуть позже достанет из корзины, разгладит и сложит в коробку к остальным.  
Когда наступает вторая весна, наряженная в сакуру и отличные оценки, Соуске решает показаться на глаза капитану. Он, разумеется, не стал в сотни раз сильнее или умнее, но уже кое-чего добился. Так что уже не стыдно выйти с капитаном на тренировку. Не стыдно, а потому можно. Только бы каникул дождаться.  
Чем ближе становится заветная дата, тем меньше в голове мальчишки мыслей об учебе. Он буквально тонет в мечтах. И ждет, ждет, ждет...  
Хирако этого не знает и ближе к лету после очередного письма берет черновик и набрасывает сначала адресат, а потом короткое: "На каникулы-то домой вернешься?" Перекурив это дело, он смотрит на беспомощное послание и убирает с глаз подальше. Как раз под руку третьего офицера.  
\- Как это поним-м-мать твою! - орет он на следующее утро до хрипа.   
\- Виноват! - Офицер бледнеет и заикается. - Лежало в стопке корреспонденции для отправки, не понял, тайчо!  
\- Оборотень тебе тайчо! - беснуется капитан. - Вон с глаз моих, криворукое у... чудовище!  
Привычка не ругаться при ребенке не исчезает, даже когда казармы пятого вдруг сиротеют на одного маленького кудрявого сына полка.

***

Проходит июнь, теплый и на удивление свежий. Спеет сочная малина, наливается соком вишня. Капитан пятого отряда нет-нет, да поглядывает на календарь.   
Первого числа шестого месяца он выходит из ворот казармы и нога за ногу плетется к Академии.   
Шумные бойкие недоросли разбегаются по домам. Забыты душные аудитории, нудные лекции, изматывающие экзамены. Книги сданы в библиотеку, рукописи убраны до будущих времен. Впереди только речка, ягоды и соскучившиеся родители.   
Хирако становится под тень раскидистого каштана.  
Его пацан выходит степенно, уверенно, не оглядываясь. Оправляет форму, трет глаза под неожиданно блеснувшими на ногу очками и, не останавливаясь, шагает к отряду.   
Вытянувшийся, по грудь, наверное, Хирако. Остриженный коротко и неаккуратно. Почти не загорелый. Непривычно серьезный.  
\- Соуске.   
Курсанты оборачиваются, чтобы посмотреть, кого пришел встречать сам капитан. А его мальчишка даже шага не прибавляет.  
Капитан ждет, пока щенок приблизится на расстояние вытянутой руки и, развернувшись, идет в обратную сторону, к отряду. Привыкай, Соуске. Два шага позади - место лейтенанта.   
Он не знает, какого труда мальчишке стоит вспомнить о возрасте, о чужих глазах, об уставе, в конце концов  
Соуске готов съесть собственный язык, чтобы не ляпнуть ничего. Готов связать себе руки кидо, чтобы не кинуться на шею, не опозорить.  
А ведь идут они долго. Так долго, что у Соуске заканчиваются мысли. Он просто следует за капитаном, шаг в шаг, и ждет, когда же наступят, случатся уже казармы пятого отряда.  
А тайчо молчит. Только волосы его перешептываются с Соуске, рассказывают солнечные истории, манят запахом. И мальчишке хватает, чтобы сердце колотилось, как безумное.  
Когда они наконец оказываются в штабе, ничуть не изменившимся за это время, Соуске понимает, что закончились не только мысли, но и слова. Не сказать ничего, ни звука вымолвить. Но он все еще может обнять тайчо и прижаться щекой к его спине.  
Мальчишка трется по-детски округлой щекой между лопаток, а значит, вымахал еще больше, чем капитану показалось с первого взгляда. И руки окрепли, налились силой, хотя остались совсем худыми, мальчишечьими.   
Они обнимают Хирако поперек плеч, сцепляясь в замок на груди, и почему нельзя сжать бледные, холодные от волнения ладони? Ногти на них ровные, аккуратно подстриженные, а на среднем пальце пятнышко туши. Хирако стирает его большим пальцем и, не удержавшись, оглаживает руку до локтя. Соуске громко вздыхает, вжимаясь лицом в капитанскую гриву.   
\- Ну? - гобантай-тайчо откашливается. - Не опозорил меня?   
Спрашивать незачем: если бы мальчишка вел себя недостойно, жалобы на него уже завалили бы стол в штабе пятого отряда. Но и молчать дольше невыносимо.  
\- Никак нет. - Голос Соуске оказывается неожиданно звонким, словно капитан успел от него отвыкнуть.   
\- С девочками познакомился?  
\- Та-а-айчо!   
Хирако негромко смеется, оборачивается. Соуске улыбается так ярко, так тепло, что нет сил удержаться и не провести по бледной щеке.   
\- Чай будешь?  
\- Я заварю.   
\- На самой верхней полке, - Хирако усаживается за низкий стол. - Лепешка пуэра. Черт знает, сколько ей лет. Уж побольше, чем мне.  
Парень оборачивается, не находит во взгляде командира ни грамма сомнения и достает заварку. А Хирако почему-то думает: надо же, дотянулся.   
\- Тайчо?  
\- М-м-м?   
\- А... агар-агар есть?  
Хирако усмехается.  
\- А ты-то сам как думаешь?  
До самого вечера за капитаном пятого отряда следует подросший хвост. Подстриженный, откормленный, на человека ставший более-менее похожим. Только с очками ничего не поделать.  
\- Тайчо, разрешите идти в казарму? - ближе к отбою спрашивает пацан.  
\- С чего бы это? - щурится капитан.  
\- Спать, тайчо.   
\- Вот еще. - Сейчас лучше не спорить. - Никто тебя на ночь глядя размещать не будет. Доставай футон и не глупи, Соуске. Хотя... погоди.  
\- Тайчо?  
\- Успеется футон. Тащи саке. Отметим твою учебу наконец.  
\- Тайчо! - если бы Соуске не успел осушить свой стакан, допив ароматный, любимый чай, он бы подавился и расплескал бы все на тайчо, на стол, на себя... Опозорился бы глупо, по-детски. Но он только краснеет, заливается румянцем до корней волос.  
И не потому, что тайчо так легко признал его взрослым, предложив саке. А потому что учебу его отпраздновать стоило уже очень давно. И если бы Соуске не увлекся так этой самой учебой, если бы не утонул в новых знаниях...  
Ему действительно стыдно. Потому что сейчас, когда он вернулся и смог снова услышать этот особенный, самый правильный голос, все остальное оказывается незначительным.  
\- Давай, пошевеливайся, пока я не передумал.  
Капитан лениво откидывается на подушки, стягивает с себя хаори, рассыпав золотые пряди. У Соуске в этот момент замирает сердце, что уж говорить о нем самом? Едва не растянувшись на татами, он негромко бурчит извинения и мчится за бутылкой и пиалами. Если капитан приказал - а он приказал - лучше не перечить. Соуске и самому хочется попробовать вино.  
Вернувшись обратно, он садится рядом с капитаном, чтобы можно было наливать ему саке и еще - совсем немного и украдкой - касаться волос. Конечно, Соуске не собирается лапать их, особенно после того, как измазал пальцы агар-агаром. Ему хватает возможности наблюдать, как они переливаются в тусклом вечернем свете. И от этого так хорошо, как раньше, как в детстве, таком далеком, словно его и не было.   
Хирако же думает в этот момент о форме. Надо ее снять, надо переодеться в домашнее, надо велеть кому-нибудь сбегать за закуской, но так лениво. Спасибо скажите, что хаори снял. Зато когда Соуске, налив капитану саке, тянется к свому блюдцу, Хирако у него кувшинчик отбирает.   
\- Себе не наливают, Соуске, - тянет он с ухмылкой, мол, всему-то тебя учить, щенок.   
Пацан краснеет, но чарку хватает, подставляет под льющееся вино.  
\- За лучшего студента Академии, - тянет капитан. - До дна!   
\- До дна, - тихо и сипло бормочет красный, как вареная креветка, мальчишка и осушает пиалу.   
\- Вот это будущий лейтенант! - смеющийся Хирако хлопает закашлявшегося пацана по спине. - Давай, между и первой и второй промежуток небольшой.  
\- Можно мне сказать тост? За лучшего капитана Готей-13. До дна!  
Хирако почти давится.   
\- Льстивая ты козявка, - тянет, поставив опустевшее блюдце и с силой взъерошив волосы на темной макушке. Кстати, о волосах... - Заплети мне косу, Соуске, - велит, укладывая голову на колени пацана. - Жарко.  
Он знает, что с первого раза не получится, что шустрые пальцы забыли тонкую науку. Но не жалко и повторить, а? До приемлемого результата.  
Тайчо соскучился.  
От одной только мысли об этом у Соуске горят щеки. Или это саке виновато? В любом случае, Соуске очень-очень хорошо.  
Дома (а штаб пятого отряда стал найденышу настоящим домом) замечательно. Так вкусно пахнет, так мерно покачивает... Соуске вспоминает зимние вечера, когда между их футонов горела жаровня, а из нее выглядывали угольки. Кажется, всего ничего времени прошло, да и ему не вторая сотня стукнула, нет смысла придаваться ностальгии. Но у мальчишки так щемит в груди, словно он не два года, а двести лет тайчо не видел.  
Дурак.   
Ведь вот он, твой тайчо, рядом, тосты рассказывает и саке наливает. Зачем о глупостях думать?  
\- Прошу прощения, тайчо, - бормочет негромко мальчишка, шмыгая носом.  
От выпитого бросает в жар, ладони потеют. Коса получается кривая, и прядки золотистые Соуске иногда слишком неаккуратно дергает.  
Хирако мужественно молчит, терпит, ни слова не говорит. Даже когда пацан в четвертый раз расплетает неудавшуюся косу и начинает заново.  
\- Не надо больше наливать, тайчо, - просит он вдруг, когда коса все-таки получается.  
\- Почему? - капитан поворачивает голову, не спеша подниматься, смотрит на красного и распаренного мальчишку.  
\- Много, - честно признается тот. - Голова кружится.  
\- Молодец, - хвалит капитан, слитным движением поднимаясь на ноги. - Свою меру надо знать.  
Соуске только кивает и трогательно-беззащитным жестом трет глаза. Как маленький ребенок, ждущий, когда его уложат в постель.  
\- Раздевайся, - расстилая футон у распахнутых седзи, велит Хирако. Оборачивается, не дождавшись ответа, а свернувшийся клубком пацан крепко спит на полу, тихо посапывая себе под нос.   
Конечно, можно оставить его прямо там, накрыть только чем-нибудь, или перетащить на футон в одежде. Но, наверное, капитан еще не воспринимает его взрослым и до сих пор остро чувствует ответственность за мальчишку. Так что в постели Соуске оказывается в нижнем кимоно, как положено. А когда темноволосая голова касается подушки, по-кошачьи тихо что-то бурчит, сжимая подушку и подсовывая под нее ладонь.   
Хирако вдруг становится лень сделать лишний шаг до шкафа, достать второй футон, искать постельное белье, да хотя бы подушку. Раздеваться...   
\- Двигайся, - тихо бурчит он, растягиваясь на полу и укладывая тяжелую голову на край матраса.   
В небе над садом гаснут первые звезды.  
Под самое утро Хирако просыпается, потому что теплое, разящее перегаром существо забивается к нему под бок. Смешно и странно. Непривычно. Вот так близко - непривычно. С тех самых пор, как не стало лейтенанта, некому греть гобантай-тайчо в предрассветные часы. А теперь нате - ребенок. Жмется, сопит, мерзнет. Хирако, открыв один глаз, дотягивается до одеяла, и укрывает обоих.   
По пробуждении Соуске и смешно, и стыдно одновременно. За слабость свою, за детскую неподготовленность. Он ведь уже давно не ребенок, он, кажется, никогда не был ребенком. А рядом с тайчо становится глупым и безвольным. Словно щенок, которого пригрели в складках косоде в промозглую осень.  
Он не такой. Он сильный, очень сильный. Никто в Академии не может с ним сравниться уже сейчас, даже выпускники. Они не могут осознать его силу, не то что одолеть. И тайчо, наверное, тоже не сможет, никогда. Чем больше у Соуске времени, тем сильнее и дальше он становится, его не догнать.  
Только вот... это же тайчо. Его тайчо, ленивый, как зимнее солнце, и ворчливый, как разбуженный среди ночи ветер. Ему не нужно догонять, спешить, соревноваться. Тайчо всегда будет рядом, потому, что так положено. Потому что для него Соуске тот самый щенок. Это никогда не изменится. Это не обидно. Даже взрослому уже парню, без пяти минут шинигами, сильнее, чем шинигами, - не обидно.  
Рядом с тайчо можно пьянеть после двух чарок, можно признаваться в этом, можно засыпать на одном футоне.  
Тайчо ведь не смеется, просто беззлобно шутит, ероша короткие кудри. Улыбается понимающе, немного злорадно, и подмигивает. Мол, познавай прелести взрослой жизни. И голову тебе я лечить не буду. И другим не позволю. Привыкай.  
\- Я больше не буду пить, тайчо, - покаянно обещает мальчишка, когда крепкий-крепкий чай немного облегчает страдания. - Клянусь.  
\- Зря, - коротко роняет капитан, дописывая жалобу на очередной недокомплект формы. Со складов любят присылать неравное количество косоде и хакама или на сотню-другую таби меньше. Тыловые крысы, что ты будешь делать? Хочешь не хочешь, приходится кляузничать. - У нас не так много радостей, Соуске. Глупо без причины лишать себя одной из них. Хотя дело твое, я не спорю.   
Пацан задумывается, водит пальцем по краю пиалы, поджав колени к груди и подбородок на них уложив.   
\- На тренировку пойдешь?   
\- С вами, тайчо?  
\- Со всем отрядом.   
Ну, вот. Голову повесил - думал, не заметно, - и тут же встрепенулся.  
\- Разрешите идти за формой?  
\- Давай, одна нога в каптерке, другая - на плацу.   
А ведь действительно интересно было посмотреть, чему его там в Академии научили.

***

Соуске практически летит на тренировку.   
Пусть все будет немного не так, как ему хочется. Не так, как раньше, когда бокен тайчо оставлял синяки на его тощих боках. Но капитан позволяет ему встать в один ряд с солдатами отряда, в одной с ними форме. Этого достаточно.  
Мальчишке для полного счастья не хватает зампакто, оставшегося в капитанской комнате. Но он не хочет никому показывать свой духовный меч. Никому, кроме тайчо. Так что на этот раз он обойдется обыкновенной катаной. Или тем же бокеном - тренировка же, не настоящий бой.  
Да и зачем ему меч, когда все силы уходят на круги, что тайчо заставляет наяривать вокруг плаца? На шумпо переходить нельзя и остановиться тоже нельзя. Нужно успевать. Соуске успевает, опережает некоторых бойцов, но будь это вчера или днем раньше, он бы давно завершил бег. Но сейчас, когда утро только-только настало, все его силы дремлют под теплым покрывалом похмелья. И пот льет с мальчишки ручьями, так что к окончанию "разминки" у Соуске нет сил даже вертеть головой.  
Наверное.  
Наверное, он ведь даже не пытается. Для него нет пары, нет противника, который встал бы лицом к лицу с ребенком, испробовал на нем несколько базовых приемов.  
\- Тайчо? - негромко зовет он без особой надежды.  
\- Ну? Покажешь, чему тебя научили? - перебивая неуверенный голос мальчика, Хирако опускается со своей любимой крыши на плац, на ходу закручивая волосы в хвост.   
И тот разом забывает про других бойцов. Ведь и они забывают про приказ, разгалдевшись и уставившись на кланяющихся друг другу мужчин.  
Да-да, именно так. Соуске пусть и мал ростом, пусть он только ученик, все равно давно не ребенок.  
И знаете, это не честно. Он с похмелья, после десяти кругов, после отжиманий, после разминки. Разумеется, не честно. Ведь напротив него стоит капитан.  
Но как вы думаете, в бою противник поинтересуется, сколько вы вчера выпили? Хорошо ли вам спалось? Не перетрудились ли с утра? А потом благородно предложит поискать кого-нибудь по силам, ага.   
Реальная жизнь - вот, к чему Хирако готовит своих солдат.  
\- Атакующего и защищающегося нет, - он отходит на десять шагов. - Сможешь напасть - нападай. Не сможешь - защищайся хотя бы.   
\- А победа, тайчо?  
\- А ты не слишком зарываешься?  
\- Кто знает...  
\- Шнурок. - Соуске хмурится, и капитану приходится пояснить. - Для волос, вот этот, - он дергает себя за хвост. - Достанешь его, и победа твоя.  
\- Могло быть сложнее, - поджимает губы пацан и нападает.   
И совсем не трудно перехватить его запястье, крутануть на месте, используя силу его же атаки, и отправить... да вон хоть в забор.   
Варадзи вздымают тьму пыли, Соуске пытается затормозить, но потом додумывается применить инерцию конструктивно - уходит в высокую страховку, приземляется совсем рядом с капитаном и пытается провести подсечку.   
Нос не дорос, сколько можно повторять?  
Хирако вздергивает его за ногу, отправляя в полет. Прыткий щенок кувыркается через голову и встает в стойку.   
\- Тайчо, вы совсем не атакуете!  
Ты гляди, борзота сопливая.   
\- Уверен, что хочешь?  
Мальчишка перехватывает его руку и перебрасывает через себя. Хирако отталкивается от земли кончиками пальцев и приземляется на обе ноги, подняв не меньше пыли, чем Соуске две минуты назад.   
\- Спасибо, тайчо, - кланяется сопляк.  
\- Рано благодаришь! Мы еще не закончили!  
Щенок пожимает плечами и перевязывает короткие кудри тонким кожаным шнуром.  
Золотое покрывало волос накрывает крепкие плечи капитана, отражая лучи восходящего солнца. Так ярко, что можно ослепнуть, если смотреть чуть дольше.  
Но Соуске не смотрит на волосы, он смотрит в глаза.  
Их нужно видеть.  
Светло-карие, чуть разбавленные гречишным медом, лениво прищуренные, обрамленные пушистыми ресницами. Они распахиваются широко и удивленно. На сотую долю секунды.   
В следующий миг тайчо уже стремительно оборачивается на охнувшую слишком громко толпу за спиной. Бойцы тут же начинают имитировать жаркую схватку.  
Хирако неодобрительно цокает языком и возвращает взгляд Соуске.  
\- Что ж... - выдыхает он негромко (бойцы снова замирают, прислушиваясь) - Танигава!  
\- Тайчо?  
Сансеки выскакивает из нестройного ряда, вытягивается во фрунт рядом с капитаном.  
\- Продолжать тренировку до восьмого часа. Твой противник, - кивком тайчо указывает на нелепо моргающего из-под очков мальчишку. - Рукопашный бой, кидо.  
Соуске негромко вздыхает и кланяется сенсеки, проговаривая привычную фразу о том, как он счастлив быть в его распоряжении. Ведь главное - не высовываться.  
Это Соуске знает с детства. С тех пор, когда любое лишние движение воспринималось угрозой, попыткой отобрать что-то чужое: еду, тепло, жизнь - не важно.  
Будь как все, будь полезен, будь добр и мягок. Тогда даже враги не будут тратить на тебя время, забудут и тем самым развяжут тебе руки.  
В Серетее высовываться нельзя тем более. Тут никто не считает вежливого мальчика угрозой, никто не косится, не следит за ним. Но стоит лишь раз раскрыться, как все спокойная жизнь вспыхнет сухим хворостом, брошенным в костер.  
Если его заклинания будут сильнее, сансеки занервничает. Если он будет двигаться быстрее или ловчее - сансеки обозлится. Взрослый, сильный воин, тот, кто стоит прямо за капитаном, вряд ли он обрадуется поражению от какого-то сопляка.  
Правильно понять Соуске может только тайчо. Тайчо, который сам по себе одно большое исключение. Ему не страшно довериться, не страшно открыться. Тайчо не станет шарахаться или подозрительно коситься. Это же тайчо: он сам очень сильный, ему не нужно бояться растущего, набирающегося сил мальчишки. Даже если тот рано или поздно обойдет своего наставника.  
Капитан одобрительно хмыкает, отбрасывает волосы за спину и поднимается в воздух, исчезая в шумпо.

***

Вода по случаю раннего утра холодная, непрогревшаяся. Хирако длинно, как норовистая лошадь, фыркает, окунаясь по самую макушку, так что волосы желтым полотнищем плещутся по поверхности. Офелия, бляха-муха.   
Ныряет глубже, проплывает кен и шумно выдыхает, откидывая назад мокрую гриву.   
Интересно, каков зампакто Соуске? Водный? Насколько сильный? Не зря щенок его не показывает, а?  
Грязно-белая кувшинка покачивается около носа, будто напрашиваясь в кабинет пятого отряда. А что? Нарвать штуки три, запустить в чашу поглубже и пусть себе украшают.   
\- ... чо! Хирако-тайчо!  
Капитан вздрагивает, резко открывая глаза, и спросонья уходит под воду по самый нос.  
\- Соуске! Едрить твою налево!  
Пацан растерянно моргает, прижимая к груди помятое капитанское хаори.   
\- Виноват...  
\- Мы с тобой на хаори не договаривались! - напоминает Хирако, выбредая на берег и на ходу отжимая воду из волос. - Только шеврон. Так, куда я зашвырнул косоде?.. Да не дергайся ты, сам оденусь. Не маленький.  
\- Виноват, - мальчишка опускает взгляд. То ли правда понимает, что зря дергался, то ли вид капитана без одежды его смущает.  
\- Купаться будешь? Совсем тебя в Академии заездили: бледный, тощий. Смотреть страшно.   
\- А вы, тайчо?   
\- Я уже замерз. Давай хаори.  
\- Разрешите? - Соуске протягивает ладони, бормочет что-то. Шею гобантай-тайчо обдает жаром, и тут же щекочет волосами. Абсолютно сухими.  
\- Неплохо, - он меряет мальчишку долгим взглядом. Да, время даром щенок не терял. Чему еще он научился за два года?   
\- Тайчо? - они возвращаются в штаб, и Соуске вдруг вспоминает, что собирался в бани, чтобы отмыться от пота и пыли (и немного от крови, попавшей на форму, когда мальчишка случайно разбил сансеки нос). - Разрешите идти?  
\- Мухой, - лениво буркает уставший капитан, прежде чем сбросить с себя хаори и усесться за низкий стол, к документам.  
Соуске вякает что-то в духе "не успеете отчеты дочитать" и скрывается из виду, в шумпо добираясь до открытых дверей БПК. Где сталкивается с Танигавой, едва волочащим ноги после густого пара и хорошего жара.  
\- Прошу прощения, - сгибается в поклоне мальчишка.  
\- Ты молодец, - хвалит сансеки, миролюбиво потрепав его по волосам. - Далеко пойдешь.  
\- Мне бы до офуро, дальше не надо, - вежливо отшучивается Соуске, делая шаг в сторону дверей. А потом усердно вымывает прикосновение. Кто бы мог подумать, что простой жест способен вызвать столько отвращения.

***

Дни летят вереницей отправляющихся на юг птиц. Один за другим мелькают белокрылой стаей календарных листов.   
Тренировки, полевки, редкие боевые задания.   
Капитан пятого отряда заново привыкает засыпать не один - и, черт побери, это так просто, словно сопливый щенок всю жизнь сопит рядом. В эти часы кажется, будто он никуда не уходил, будто не было двух лет Академии: ночные тени скрадывали возраст, превращая Соуске в маленького ребенка. Двенадцатилетний пацан, но уже такой сильный. И его зампакто, Кьека Сугецу, она ведь не имеет отношения к воде? Чем больше на нее смотрит Хирако, тем отчетливее понимает: мальчишка врет.  
\- Не, Кирио-сан?  
Однажды ночью капитан забирает ножны с чужим зампакто и стучит в раму спальни джуничибантай-тайчо. Хикифуне, заправлявшая тут, славится своей тягой к науке. Кому, как не ей, следует разрешить сомнения капитана пятого отряда?  
\- О, Шинджи, - заспанная красавица поправляет тонкое шелковое кимоно, встряхивает тяжелыми темными кудрями и открывает окно. - Залезай. Ты чего вдруг?  
\- К тебе, чаровница, - скалится Хирако, вот только ему здесь давно не верят. - Ладно-ладно, - он протягивает Кирио-сан меч. - Взгляни, что скажешь?  
Выразительные брови сходятся на переносице, мелкие зубы закусывают пухлую нижнюю губу. И какого черта эти женщины забыли в армии, в очередной раз думает гобантай-тайчо, но молчит - ума хватает.   
Хикифуне-тайчо широким шагом проходит к столу, роется в ящиках, капает на лезвие чем-то из крошечной пробирки - сталь дымится, слава Небу, без видимых повреждений. Исследовательница собирает дым в чистую колбу, поджигает и долго всматривается в переливчатые пары.   
\- Кидо.  
\- А?  
\- Не "а"-кай! Этот зампакто относится к мечам кидо-типа. Больше без владельца сказать ничего не могу. Приведешь?  
\- Да нет, - задумчиво тянет Хирако, забирая зампакто. - Дальше я сам. Спасибо, Кирио-сан, - благодарит он с низким поклоном. - Я твой должник.   
\- Не беспокойся, мне хватит такта подождать с просьбами до утра.  
Гобантай-тайчо хмыкает и скрывается в шумпо.  
Интересно...  
Интересный ты ребенок, Соуске.

***

До сентября Хирако ждет разговора. Жалоб, намеков. Кого ты опасаешься, мальчик? Кому не доверяешь? Почему таишься? Кто тебе кажется врагом, а кто - другом?   
Соуске ведет себя как ни в чем не бывало, бегает с отрядом на тренировках, ест с ними за одним столом и смеется казарменным шуткам. А первого числа восьмого месяца кланяется и растворяется в пламени осенних кленов. До следующего лета.

 


	3. Часть третья

Соуске не хочет уходить.  
Он хочет учиться, он хочет стать сильнее, хочет разгадать стоящие перед ним тайны. Их много, они восхитительны. Каждая сулит потрясающие открытия. И Соуске желает добраться до них сильнее, чем шесть лет назад хотел развернуть лепешку, которой угостил его капитан пятого отряда.  
Но вот беда - Соуске не хочет уходить, не хочет оставлять пропахший табаком штаб, нагретые ленивым солнцем татами, редкие свитки из коллекции гобантай-тайчо. Он не хочет оставлять капитана. Летом тот был свободен так редко, словно все боевые задачи главком прописывал под него. Конечно, сыну полка глупо требовать безраздельного внимания командира, ему должно довольствоваться теми крохами, что перепадают от щедрого тайчо. Но ему откровенно мало, хотя и эту малость Соуске терять не хочет.  
Потому наступающий сентябрь пугает. Манит, но вместе с тем заставляет все в груди тревожно сжиматься.   
Потому мальчишка и уходит молча.  
Потому пишет еще реже, чем раньше.   
Времена сейчас странные, неспокойные, Пустых много, в Мире живых ЧП едва ли не каждый день. Капитан пятого отряда должен быть внимателен, собран и готов развернуть полевой штаб на грунте в течение получаса. Ему некогда отвлекаться на курсантские байки.  
У Соуске, слава Небу, много своих дел. Пустые, с которыми знакомят третьекурсников, увлекают его, захватывают, не оставляя времени на глупые переживания.   
Конечно же, никому из курсантов не разрешается выходить "в поле" в одиночку. Никто не смеет вступать в схватку с Пустыми без присмотра старшего. Никто не имеет права уничтожать их без приказа, вне практических занятий. И никто не знает о том, что все это на протяжении двух лет делает студент третьего курса. Никому и в голову не приходит, что прилежный ученик, правильный мальчик Айзен Соуске может пойти против правил.  
А “правильного мальчика” своя учебная программа, в которой много, очень много индивидуальных занятий. Один на один, без преподавателей. Соуске не планирует никого посвящать в то, как проводит досуг. Никого, кроме тайчо. Но тайчо пока рано, его не вдохновят сырые заготовки. Он любит получать все и сразу. И это неплохо, это стимулирует работать быстрее, результативнее.   
Курсант Айзен Соуске ни у кого не вызывает претензий. Он прилежный ученик, отличник, пример для всего курса. Он добр и мягок со всеми, он уважителен к преподавателям и друзьям, он выполняет все поручения в срок, а его работы можно передавать в библиотеку, чтобы младшие курсы могли ими пользоваться.  
Айзен Соуске - гордость Академии. Гордость пятого отряда Готей-13. Ведь все знают, куда он пойдет по окончанию учебы, и уже не смеются над его уверенностью.  
Айзен Соуске - обыкновенный тринадцатилетний мальчик, на день рождения (придуманный, конечно, они с тайчо вместе выбирали) которого в Академию приходит одна-единственная посылка - с длинной зеленной нитью, изумрудной настолько, что начинает слепить.  
Нельзя судить его за счастливые глаза, верно? Мальчишке тринадцать, он мал и несдержан, он может умчаться в свою комнату, чтобы тут же примерить шелковую обмотку к рукояти своего зампакто.   
Плохо только одно - до летних каникул еще очень далеко.  
У Соуске полно времени для совершенствования. Он занимается, тренируется, изучает себя и свой зампакто. Вникает, учится управлять и изменять, учится прятать так хорошо, чтобы никто и никогда не нашел, не догадался. Он знает, кожей чувствует, что это необходимо.  
Иначе к чему судьба наделила его таким редким даром? Если его меч может скрывать и прятать, он должен это делать. Если он умеет сводить с ума - это можно использовать.  
Вечерами многие курсанты сбегают за стены Академии в поля или леса. Кто-то прячется за корпусом и под прикрытием дырявого кеккая пыхтит запрещенным табаком. Кто-то ищет тихий уголок для уединений с другом сердца.   
Соуске сидит на татами возле окна и разговаривает с Кьека Суйгецу. Ему не нужны ни уединение, ни транс. Он может общаться с мечом, просто коснувшись ножен. Только даже эти разговоры не отвлекают.  
До летних каникул целый месяц - уйма времени для тоски.  
Соуске вспоминает запахи, голос. Соуске смотрит ночами в открытое окно и думает, как много сможет дать своему капитану. Силу, верность, и надежную защиту.   
Все для него.  
Для гобантай-тайчо. Хирако-тайчо. Шинджи.  
У него особенное имя, его нельзя произносить вслух слишком часто, поэтому Соуске просто шевелит губами, шепчет только для себя.  
Он знает, что его никто не услышит. Только ветер, но и он никому не расскажет. А если хорошо попросить, то еще и просьбу исполнит: коснется длинных прядей где-то далеко отсюда, заставив их встрепенуться.   
Айзен знает, как отразится в них бледный луч луны, и почти касается их, перебирая пальцами. Если ветер попросить...  
Жаль, нельзя попросить тайчо писать чаще. Письма приходят от него редко, но Соуске каждый раз ловит себя на желании сравнить новое с предыдущим и боится не увидеть разницы. Глупость, конечно. Ведь каждый раз на них новые пятна, новый запах. То чернила потекут на последнем канджи, то рисинка пристанет к уголку, а то и вовсе кто-то умный разбавит чернила чем-то пахучим, неприятным - тайчо наверняка заметил, но переписывать поленился.  
В письмах тайчо все хорошо, спокойно. Он не следит за тем, кто трогает их, пока чернила подсыхают, и не думает о том, что крошка из плотного онигири может так надолго приковать к себе внимание Соуске.  
До летних каникул еще... Совсем немного, на самом деле. Всего-то месяц - сущий пустяк.  
Прожить его - буквально вдохнуть свежего воздуха утром, чтобы тут же запить его молоком. Теплым и сладким, словно ненастоящим.   
Всего-то месяц... Так много.

***

Это происходит внезапно.  
Едва ли не единственная в новой жизни неожиданность. Событие, которого Соуске не планировал. Оно врывается дуновением ветра, пытается разрушить карточный домик чересчур самоуверенного курсанта. Но Соуске готов к шторму. Карты его склеены на совесть, домики и замки, выстроенные из них, прослужат не одно столетие.   
Жизнь старшекурсника ничтожна на их фоне.   
Кто он? Глупый мальчишка, который думает, что сидит за доской, а сам всего лишь камушек, один из многих, расставляемых в строго определенном порядке. Стоит ли его жалеть? Стоит позволять ему двигаться дальше? Нет, отныне его место на земле, вне поля, в ожидании других костяшек.  
И пусть эксперимент оканчивается немного иначе, пусть появление семпая действительно незапланировано, Соуске может здраво оценить результаты. Оценить силу своего зампакто, свою силу, свой уровень. Хладнокровно проанализировать данные, сделать выводы.  
Ему не нужно стараться быть адекватным или безэмоциональным. Не нужно сдерживать азарт или преодолевать страх. В нем нет ни того, ни другого, только голый прагматизм.  
Четыре дня спустя, когда о пропаже курсанта начинают говорить в полный голос, Соуске вызывается в группу добровольцев. Он ведь лучший на курсе, ему доверяют возглавить сокурсников. Их команда оказывается самой эффективной. Они не только возвращаются без потерь, они находят останки погибшего, ровно там, где их оставил Айзен. Его форму, его тело, его зампакто, словно попавший в жернова, перемолотый практически в пыль. Следующие три недели Академию волнует лишь один вопрос: почему он не развеялся? За четверо суток, почему? Соуске тоже интересно.   
Конец семестра застает его над самым решением. Он уже знает, как расставить неизвестные в этом уравнении, чтобы ответ нашли лишь те, кто должен. И последние штрихи вносит перед экзаменами, завершая работу.  
А потом забывает обо всем.  
Впереди его ждут лето, ворчливое солнце и густой запах табака.  
Впереди его ждут отдых и тишина.   
Впереди его ждет тайчо.  
Все остальное подождет до нового учебного года.

***

У Хирако в это время свои Пустые. Они бегут из всех щелей, словно крысы, предчувствующие беду. Перемены, катаклизмы.   
Пустые бегут не просто так, но никому в командовании нет дела до психологии душ с отрицательным знаком на конце. Перебить бы, сукиных выродков, да сколько ж вас, откуда только взялись?  
Поначалу Хирако-тайчо радуется разминке, настоящему серьезному делу, сложной боевой задаче. Он бы и дальше радовался, наверное, если бы шел в бой один.   
На втором спуске радость угасает оставленным без присмотра костерком. Из второго спуска пятый отряд возвращается "минус один".  
Молодой мальчишка, совсем зеленый, только-только из Академии. Без звания, простой рядовой. Из мелкой аристократии, но без гонора. Хороший парень - наверное. Да и плохому никто не пожелает быть сожранным Пустым.  
Его родовое поместье не так далеко, чтобы нельзя было прогуляться в шумпо, но Хирако-тайчо берет свиток и особые красные чернила.   
"Ваш сын был примером воинской Чести и Долга..."  
В конце концов, Хирако-тайчо не врачеватель душ. Он просто не очень хороший капитан и херовый отец своим солдатам.  
Откладывая похоронку, Хирако тянется за чистым листом и быстро, размашисто катает очередной рапорт на увольнение, а потом сжигает на чадящей жаровне. Кем еще он может быть, если не шинигами?   
Совсем рядом раздается тихое причмокивание и растрепанная русоволосая головенка зарывается под одеяло.   
Нянькой сиротам, прибившимся к отряду? Вот разве что...  
\- Я хочу поднять вопрос пребывания Саругаки Хиори в казармах пятого отряда.  
Голос Уноханы-тайчо тих и благостен настолько, что с ней не спорит даже главком, даже если в повестке Совещания нет ни намека ни соплячку, ни на место ее нахождения. Кстати, о последнем.  
\- Чисто для проформы: девчонка живет не в казармах, а в моих покоях, - бурчит Хирако, понимая, что занимается рисованием кругов на воде. В семибальный шторм.  
\- Мы все, безусловно, верим в благонравие гобантай-тайчо. - Круги закручиваются спиральной воронкой, в центре которой капитан с цифрой пять на хаори. - Но для вящей пользы Саругаки-чан следует рассмотреть передачу ее на поруки женскому коллективу.  
\- Ага, Йорруичи-химе.  
\- Ты это на что намекнул, Шинджи?!   
\- Господа... и дамы...  
\- Прошу слова! - звонко выкрикивает капитан двенадцатого. - У меня недокомплект и самый мирный контингент. И я вроде как женщина. С утра была, по крайней мере.  
\- А кто-то проверял?  
Капитан восьмого открывает рот, но главком ударом посоха прекращает балаган.  
\- Быть посему!  
Вечером соплячка со всеми немногочисленными пожитками (две перешитых юкаты да стопка рисунков) переезжает в другой конец гарнизона, отблагодарив напоследок Хирако метким ударом стоптанных гета по физиономии.  
А капитан пятого отряда еще не один месяц находит то тут, то там затерявшиеся следы ее стоянки, как археолог в котловане новостроя находит артефакты старины.   
Ничего, думает капитан, ничего. Вот вернется Соуске и все тут уберет. У него самого на столе недописанный план, а в черепной коробке напрочь сломанные о боевую задачу мозги.  
Хирако многое бы отдал за разрешение отправиться на грунт в одиночку. Только кто ж его отпустит? И приходится листать дела, всматриваться в строй и думать, думать, думать: тех, кто посильнее? Ранговых офицеров? Или молодняк, без опыта и пока без страха, чтобы не лезли под ноги, но формально приказ был исполнен?  
Хирако-тайчо думает вторые сутки, а группа остается несформированной.

***

\- Отступление, мать вашу! - командует он следующим утром. Какого хрена, он же не подписывался надрывать связки. Сукины дети не слушаются, не хотят оставлять отца-командира один на один с мелким, совсем неопасным с виду Пустым.  
Васто-лорды они такие - слабенькие с виду, пока кому-нибудь ума не хватит напасть. Или пока им самим не станет скучно просто смотреть на кучку бесполезных, слабых, как котята, шинигами.   
\- Пятый офицер! Открыть врата и эвакуировать группу!   
\- Но капитан!..   
\- Это приказ!  
У Пустого антропоморфное строение и остатки вторичных половых признаков. Женских. А еще рука, трансформирующаяся в нечто, слишком напоминающее зампакто.   
\- Уходим, уходим, уходим! Это приказ капитана!  
\- А как же?!..  
\- Тайчо!  
\- Хирако-тайчо!  
Эту суку даже шестидесятый уровень кидо не берет, вы видали?  
Гарганта раскрывается одновременно с тем, как последний рядовой исчезает в Сенкамоне. Пятый офицер тащит на плече капитана  
\- ...ничего не поделать, остается только ждать.  
Голос Уноханы-тайчо тих и скорбен. От тебя никогда не было особенной пользы, а, Первая из рода Кемпачи?  
Хирако закрывает глаза и думает, что щенок, наверное, обидится.   
Сегодня же первое июля. А его никто не придет встречать.

***

Соуске крепко, очень крепко сжимает рукоять, оставляя на внутренней стороне ладони след от зеленого шнура. Он повторяет неумелое плетение, застывает красными полосами и саднит.  
Внутри саднит неприятнее, а дорога до казарм пятого отряда превращается в бесконечную вереницу мыслей.  
У высоких ворот его встречает сансеки, бледный, уставший, и внутри начинает саднить сильнее, противнее.  
Соуске не нравится это ощущение, оно проедает его полчищем муравьев, от которых никак не избавиться.  
\- Пацан?! - восклицает третий офицер, неправдоподобно широко улыбаясь. - Уже вернулся? Прости, надо было отправить за тобой кого-нибудь. Нехорошо получилось.   
Он бубнит и бубнит. Бубнит и бубнит, словно не замечая удаляющуюся спину Соуске.  
Девчонку, маленькую и осторожную, он встречает в двух поворотах от комнаты тайчо. Она крадется, тихо и медленно, словно играет в шиноби, и появление постороннего становится для нее большой неожиданностью.  
\- Ты кто такой? Чо молчишь? Немой? Тебе чо здесь надо? Шинджи отдыхает, вали отсюда. Дуй давай.  
Соуске смотрит на нее, громкую, невоспитанную, неприятную, и узнает запах, пропитавший письма тайчо. Все вокруг пропитавший.  
\- Дуй-дуй-дуй!!! - девчонка выталкивает его из штаба, упирается в спину и орет так, что хочется оторвать себе руку, лишь бы засунуть что-нибудь поглубже в эту глотку, заткнуть, наконец, а потом только уйти.  
Но тайчо тоже здесь, Соуске ощущает его реяцу, слышит ее. Он должен уходить из-за какой-то незначительной помехи?  
\- Выйди вон, - велит он негромко, оставляя девчонку с открытым ртом и тяжелой стопкой его книг.  
Хирако спит сутками, и это самое хреновое. Вроде есть у отряда капитан, а на деле нет. От третьего офицера никакого толка, и виноват в этом тоже командир. Привык все делать сам, а научить подчиненных не писать в отчетах правду не догадался.   
Хирако спит сутками, только сон все одно не лечит. Стоит гобантай-тайчо задремать, и начинаются кошмары. Это все реяцу, реяцу Пустого, оставшаяся в незаживающих ранах. Она то душит, то пытается утопить, то жжет огнем, навевая сны о горящем здании, из которого нет выхода. Хирако мечется, но вокруг стены огня, а больше ничего.   
Когда он опускается в сейдза, смирившись с судьбой, вдруг налетает ветер. Сильный, грозовой. Ветер приносит с собой ливень, и стена дождя гасит пламя, оставляя капитана пятого отряда сухим, нетронутым. Это хорошо, мочить повязки в четвертом запретили строго-настрого. Вот только откуда это избавление? Что еще за помощь небес?  
Хирако открывает глаза и успевает заметить руку, отдернувшуюся от его волос.   
\- Соуске? - Улыбка кривит сухие губы. - Извиняй, что не встретил. Эти дебилы... снова забыли вовремя разбудить.  
\- Ничего, тайчо, - смуглые длинные пальцы осторожно касаются тускло-золотой пряди, убежавшей с плеча на футон. - Так даже лучше. Меньше внимания.  
\- Не любишь... внимание? - Хирако поворачивает голову, чтобы наконец видеть мальчишку целиком. Жаль, тот сидит, и не поймешь, насколько вытянулся за год.  
\- Не по чину, тайчо.   
\- Верно. - Хирако цепляется взглядом за каждую деталь: отросшие волосы, заострившиеся по-юношески скулы, все еще по-мальчишечьи тощую шею и торчащие из ворота белого косоде ключицы. - Соуске, - предлагает хрипло, сам себе удивляясь. - А что бы тебе не закончить экстерном?  
\- Если это приказ...  
\- Дурак, - капитан отворачивается, прикрывает глаза. - Это вопрос.   
\- Я могу на него не отвечать?  
\- Да делай, что хочешь. Только... - пальцы капитана ловят пацана за хакама. - У третьего офицера отчет по последнему рейду. Тащи сюда.  
\- Я не думаю, что...  
\- Соуске.  
Капитан остается капитаном, пока жив, а прекословить вышестоящему - нарушение устава.  
\- Виноват.  
\- Как притащишь, прочтешь. Вслух. Будем исправлять.  
Мальчишка возвращается быстро, Хирако даже задремать не успевает. Соуске прочитывает бумагу внимательно и вдумчиво - ему-то информация в новинку. Главкому тоже, и вряд ли удивление его будет приятным.   
\- Полный пиздец, - тяжело роняет капитан. Словно печать ставит "Отказать". - Бери лист. Будем писать... как надо.  
\- А почему не как было? - осторожно спрашивает Соуске.  
\- Потому что командованию нахер "как было" не упало. Командованию хочется видеть "как надо".  
\- Все слишком сложно, - качает головой щенок.  
\- Хочешь просто - иди в чайный домик работать.   
\- Нет, спасибо, тайчо.  
\- Тогда пиши. "Двадцать восьмого дня пятого месяца..."  
Когда они заканчивают, капитан устало вздыхает и смотрит на Соуске долгим взглядом. Мальчишка знает, что он означает, уж очень хорошо в гречишных глазах читается желание покурить, но... Но вроде нельзя. Так что, пользуясь молчанием, Соуске поднимается на ноги и идет заваривать чай, а когда возвращается, тайчо уже спит.  
\- Отчет в первый отряд. Приказ капитана.  
Айзен ловит сансеки в коридоре, передает свиток с просохшими как надо чернилами и печатью, а сам возвращается в капитанские покои, чтобы закончить уборку.  
\- Опять ты?! - белобрысый монстр густо краснеет, пойманный на месте преступления. Не ясно, какой приговор можно ей вынести за то, что она снова пытается проникнуть в комнату капитана, но девочка ожидает самого страшного и переходит в наступление.  
\- Я же сказала, сюда нельзя кому попало! Ты еще и глухой, олух?! Вали отсюда!!!! Вали! Вали! Ва...  
\- Хиери.  
Запнувшаяся на полуслове дурочка от неожиданности даже голову в плечи вжимает. Соуске ее понимает - к командному голосу тайчо он тоже привыкал постепенно.  
\- Хватит орать, тухлая креветка, голова сейчас лопнет.  
\- А ты ее бинтами обвяжи, лысый олух! Развалился тут, как король! Может мне еще и на цыпочках ходить?!  
Они его в могилу сведут своей заботой, совершенно точно. Кирио-сан со своей выпечкой, Укитаке с отварами, товарищ его с выпивкой разной степени крепости и малявка. Особенно, малявка: шумная, бесящая до зуда, противная, как геморрой.   
\- Соуске, подай-ка мне пояс.  
Хирако приподнимается на локте, не обращая внимания на проступившую сквозь бинты кровь. Если это чудовище не усмирить, она точно сживет гобантай-тайчо со свету.  
\- Пожестче? - понятливо уточняет пацан.   
\- Ага. И держи соплячку, чтобы не дергалась.  
\- Ты чего это удумал, лысый?! - Хиери медленно пятится к седжи.  
\- Не ссы, от порки еще никто не умирал. Станешь послушная, шелковая. Может, за девочку принимать начнут. Издалека.  
\- Да я тебя!!! Да ты у меня!!! Я Кирио-тайчо все скажу!!   
Хирако ловит варадзи на лету и швыряет обратно в хозяйку. Малявка натягивает его на ходу и шмыгает в сад.   
\- Тайчо?  
\- М-м-м? - капитан тяжело опускается на футон.  
\- Разрешите поменять бинты?  
\- Валяй.   
Мальчишка помогает ему приподняться и осторожно распутывает первый узелок. Руки у него теплые и заботливые, с такими только в четвертом служить: от благодарных пациентов отбоя не будет. Соуске вообще растет талантливым, такому бойцу будет рад любой отряд.   
\- Не надоело со мной возиться?   
\- Никак нет, - осторожные пальцы наносят на рваные раны густую пахнущую хвоей мазь, от которой мурашки проходят по хребту, остренькими коготками впиваясь в нервные окончания. - Больно, тайчо?  
Хирако кривится.  
\- Противно.  
Быть слабым, зависимым действительно противно. Но спокойное непроницаемое лицо Соуске потихоньку возвращает душевное равновесие. В конце концов, пацану нужно потренироваться в оказании помощи раненным.

***

Неделя проходит незаметно.   
Соуске по часам кормит тайчо, как маленького ребенка заставляя садиться, открывать рот, шевелить пальцами, глотать. Хирако-тайчо не сложно, он крепнет день ото дня, ему просто лениво. И как бы хорошо он ни понимал необходимость в здоровом питании для своего же скорейшего выздоровления, спать ему хочется больше.  
Еще сложнее заставлять тайчо не ругаться, не нервничать. Хирако буквально жаждет перебить всех, кто смеет заглядывать к нему в покои с глупыми вопросами (о задачах на день, о приказах, "прибыли новые комплекты формы, куда ставить-то?!"), и совсем не хочет ненадолго о них забыть. Ведь Соуске с радостью поможет: сделает так, что в покои к тайчо никто не заглянет, не потревожит. Но капитан желает лично видеть, что творится в отряде, и нервничает еще больше, если посетителей нет дольше получаса.  
Но неделя проходит, и ему становится лучше. Хирако-тайчо сам передвигается, его раны понемногу заживают, обрастают красной корочкой. Муравьи, копошащиеся в груди мальчишки, один за другим покидают свое гнездо.  
Их место занимают пчелы. Большие, ядовитые, злые. Они жалят внутренности больно и беспощадно. Каждый раз, как сумасшедшая девчонка появляется в поле зрения. Стоит Айзену только увидеть ее, стоит только услышать. Стоит только вспомнить...  
Он понимает, что маленький ребенок не может приносить столько ненависти, но соблазн сжать рукоять зампакто с каждым разом все сильнее. И Соуске пока не знает, что именно его сдерживает.  
Вряд ли тайчо, спускающий ей неуважительное обращение по имени и навязчивое присутствие. Он считает, что этот ребенок имеет право на любые шалости. Он относится к ней слишком снисходительно. Он балует и любит ее.   
И от этого желание поддаться шепоту Кьека Суйгецу становится практически невыносимым.  
Соуске правда не понимает, на чем держится. В любом случае, растрепанный ребенок, чьи заколки он до сих пор находит в покоях тайчо, должен быть ему благодарен.  
Хирако наконец добредает до энгавы. Щурится на закат, затягивается трубкой до головокружения и улыбается. После болезни мир кажется свежее и краше, как после дождя.   
\- Потренируемся завтра?  
Соуске бренчит чайной посудой чуть громче, чем нужно.  
\- Думаете, это целесообразно?  
Хирако оборачивается через плечо и скалится.  
\- Боишься опозориться, так и скажи.  
\- Тайчо, вы уверены, что...  
\- Ма-а-алчать!  
Голос у Хирако-тайчо все такой же командный и мощный. Никакая болезнь ему не помеха.  
А вот зампакто он держит с трудом. Да и себя, если честно, тоже. Стоит на поляне, с каждым годом все больше сужающейся из-за наступающих деревьев, широко расставив ноги, словно это поможет, и... шатается. То ли из-за ветра, который гнет даже вековые ели, то ли потому, что реяцу Пустого так и не ушла до конца.   
Он слаб. И, к сожалению, это не зависит ни от него самого, ни от Уноханы-тайчо, которая лично назначала лечение.   
Соуске хватает ума понять, что слабость эта тайчо поперек горла стоит, и он бы с радостью оттяпал себе руку, если бы это помогло. Вот только физические упражнения должны идти на пользу. Если Хирако-тайчо еще неделю просидит в комнате, перемещаясь с футона на подушки и обратно, силы к нему не вернутся. А потому с его желанием размяться можно согласиться.  
И уж чего-чего, а перестараться Соускэ не боится. Он прекрасно контролирует свою силу.  
\- Нападай.   
В мальчишке столько шальной энергии, что генератор в двенадцатом отряде сгорел бы от зависти. А еще дури в нем много, через край. Он нападает неосторожно, в лоб, машет зампакто, как руконгайский сопляк палкой, и единственное, чего боится капитан: не выбил бы он себе глаз.   
Саканаде ругается, позвякивая сталью о сталь, но принимает удар тупой стороной клинка.   
Парень отлетает к сосне, радостно принимающей его в свои жесткие объятия.   
\- Как можно настолько не стараться? Мне снова выдать тебе бокэн?  
Соуске встряхивает короткой челкой и стремительно, перемежая шаг и шумпо, рвется за реваншем. Между ним и капитаном остается меньше кена, когда пацан пропадает.   
\- Неплохо, - улыбается Хирако, развернувшись и встретив Кьеку блоком у цубы. - Но ты все еще слишком высоко заносишь меч.  
Соуске шумно выдыхает, приняв толчок в открытое, как у малого щенка, пузо, и отлетает к ступеням энгавы.   
\- Я не пойму, что тебе мешает, - лениво цедит капитан, приближаясь и похлопывая себя по бедру обухом зампакто.   
Мальчишка тяжело дышит, короткие пряди липнут к мокрым вискам, по шее катится градом пот. Быстро же он сдулся, почему бы это? Хирако протягивает ему ладонь, чтобы помочь подняться, но не успевает коснуться смуглых длинных пальцев, как видение растворяется утренним туманом.   
\- Со...  
Над ухом тихо выдыхают, клинок чужого меча замирает в суне от кадыка. Хирако громко сглатывает и расслабляется.   
Если отстраниться от ситуации, можно почувствовать горячую руку, касающуюся плеча, услышать легкий и острый мальчишечий пот, ощутить теплое дыхание, заставляющее шевелиться короткие пряди волос у виска.   
\- Не знаю, как ты это сделал, но молодец.   
Проходит не больше доли мгновения, и Соуске отступает, с тихим шорохом вкладывая зампакто в ножны. Низко кланяется, подставляя взгляду капитана незагорелый загривок под задравшимся воротом.   
\- Чаю, тайчо?   
\- Ты форму пересчитал?   
\- Так точно.  
\- Даже таби? Все парные? Лишних левых или правых я не найду?  
\- Никак нет, не найдете.   
\- Молодец, - Хирако тяжело опирается на спрятанный в сая меч и медленно тащится к кабинету. - Будешь писать заявку на постельные принадлежности.  
Тайчо совсем не слабый.  
То есть, он, разумеется, слаб и болен, не до конца еще восстановился, но сил на то, чтобы прекрасно двигаться с мечом в руках и парировать удары, в нем достаточно. Он не падает после пары шагов в шумпо, не кряхтит, когда приходится резко разворачиваться, его раны не кровоточат ни при нападении, ни при защите.  
Тайчо, конечно же, слаб. Но с ним все будет хорошо. И волосы станут блестеть на солнце, как раньше, и губы больше не будут покрываться сухими трещинами.  
Соуске рад.  
Он рад тому, что тайчо не боится его силы, пусть и не видел ее в полной мере. А еще он рад тому, что стал, наконец, равным. Тем, кому можно доверить отряд и пусть и небольшую, но работу. Это уже очень многое значит. Для тринадцатилетнего-то пацана.  
\- Тайчо?  
\- М-м-м?  
Его негромкий голос забавляет. Вернее, привычка мычать в ответ. Она полностью отражает его ленивую сторону, благодаря которой Хирако сложно попросить еще одну подушку, чтобы удобнее было читать. Ему просто в голову не приходит сделать лишнее движение.  
\- Позвольте? - Соуске помогает приподняться и сует под голову капитану еще одну подушку, взбивает, чтобы было мягко, и сам подхватывает длинные пряди, чтобы не прижать ненароком. Тайчо молчит, только смотрит чуть дольше, а потом возвращает взгляд своим свиткам.  
Соуске присаживается недалеко, чтобы можно было не мешать, но в то же время не приходилось отходить далеко от привычного запаха табака, и придвигает к себе столик для письма.

***

В середине августа пятый отряд проводит полевые учения. Отряд делится на два лагеря: условные Пустые, шутки ради выбелившие морды, и условная королевская стража. За Небесного императора, разумеется, Хирако-тайчо.   
Его место - в шалаше под осиной, но от скуки капитан лезет на верхушку дерева и отмечает в уме, кому раздать люлей вечером. Девятый офицер украдкой лакает саке, налитое в флягу из-под воды, рядовой Сацура жрет иргу. У капитана руки чешутся от желания послать каждому в задницу по Сокацую, но нельзя, императорская роль не предполагает импровизаций. Вздохнув, Хирако переводит взгляд к шуршащему подлеску, не чувствуя реяцу, но уже догадываясь, чьи хакама мелькают на пути к условному противнику.  
Соуске не любит высовываться.  
Это знает даже капитан. Но капитан знает о Соуске практически все, так что это не страшно. А то, что капитан не пока знает, откроется ему чуть позже. Тогда, когда Соуске поймет, что пришло время.  
Пока он лишь подающий надежды мальчик. Умный, сильный и старательный. Мальчик, которого уважают в отряде, принимают как равного. Пусть он еще не закончил Академию, пусть его еще не распределили в гобантай, но он уже давно свой человек. Из тех, кому можно довериться.  
Не сейчас, конечно, ведь он работает за другую команду, потихоньку продвигаясь к "замку" Небесного короля. Сейчас ему не доверяют, на него таращатся, как на восставшего из ада, и пытаются убить. Не по-настоящему, конечно же.  
Соуске вымахал по плечо капитану, но все такой же шустрый и тихий. То тут, то там доносится мат снятых им часовых.  
\- Ах, ты клоп! - глухо булькает связанный бакудо "страж", а капитан думает пропесочить мальца на тему недопустимости предсмертных воплей в тылу врага, даже условного.   
\- Хирако-тайчо, разрешите взять вас в плен? - щенок стоит под осиной и сдержанно улыбается, хотя наверняка лопается от гордости. И даже шишки нет под рукой, чтобы зарядить в загорелый лоб. Приходится спрыгивать.   
\- Ну, и что ты хочешь в награду, разбойник? - сварливо спрашивает капитан, заводя победителя в свою палатку.  
\- У вас пайка не осталось?   
Гобантай-тайчо хмыкает и сдергивает холстину с походного стола. Коробки с бенто матово поблескивают полированным боком, а походная фляга таинственно подмигивает бликом на металлической окантовке горлышка.   
\- Тайчо, позволите? - Соуске выуживает онигири.  
\- Да ешь, - Хирако-тайчо отмахивается и отвинчивает фляжку. - Тебе ж еще расти.  
Да нет, думает Айзен, выкашливая рисинки, если он умрет от асфиксии сейчас, нифига он не вырастет.  
\- С-спасибо, тайчо, - хрипит, откашлявшись, и без задних мыслей отхлебывает из протянутой фляги.  
\- А... - Хирако обреченно вздыхает, понимая, что не успел предупредить, и снова хлопает пацана по спине, чтобы привести в себя теперь уже после обжигающего глотка саке.  
Вечер, когда Соуске все-таки соглашается рассказать бойцам о том, как именно он "прячет" свою реяцу (а рассказ этот у него заготовлен уже давно), разговорами не закончится. Солдатам ведь много не надо, дай только повод: отпраздновать, в шутку почтить память тех, кого Соуске снял с поста. Так что он опрокидывает чарку за чаркой и в какой-то момент прекращает давиться обжигающими глотками. А ведь два года назад он клялся, что не будет пить.  
Его допрашивают по всем статьям. Начиная с того, как ему там в Академии живется (не лезут ли на рожон клановые детины, самые умные и наглые, не притесняют ли преподаватели, сколько девчонок на курсе), и заканчивая тем, понимает ли он, что ему здесь всегда рады. И не нужен пацану никакой четвертый, разумеется, его и в первый не отпустят. Он в пятом, считай, родился, здесь ему и место.  
Бойцы спаивают мальчишку с профессиональным умением. И, разумеется, в таком состоянии он выбалтывает "все, что может". Солдаты остаются довольны и отпускают пошатывающегося щенка восвояси, напоследок благословив на все, чего он пожелает добиться.  
Возвращаться в таком виде в штаб действительно неудобно. Но деваться некуда, спать в казарме тем более нельзя, тайчо будет ругать сильнее.

***

Проклятые раны еще дают о себе знать, и вернувшийся в покои Хирако наскоро переодевается, расстилает футон у приоткрытых шоджи и отрубается раньше, чем голова касается подушки. Где-то в казармах пацан приобщается ко взрослой жизни, а капитан уже вырос, ему можно просто спать.  
Ровно до тех пор, пока чья-то босая нога не наступает на прядь волос, змеей притаившуюся на полу.   
\- М-м-мать твою! - рявкает гобантай-тайчо, рывком садясь в постели. Нарушитель порядка шлепается задницей об пол.   
\- Больно, - сопит щенок, пьяный в дрезину, потирая копчик.   
\- Я тебе щас так больно сделаю...   
\- Тайчо, не шумите, - строго заявляет малец. - Отбой был. Непорядок.   
\- Ты у меня... - Хирако предпринимает вторую попытку запугать и воззвать к порядку.  
\- У вас, у вас, - успокаивает паршивец, заползая под бок и тихо-тихо оттесняя командира к краю. - У кого же еще? Спокойной ночи, тайчо.   
Он обнимает подушку и засыпает. Сразу, мгновенно.   
\- Ах, ты ж скотина, - вздыхает капитан. Поднявшись, он перешагивает через мальца и достает футон. Долго ворочаясь с больного на еще более нездоровый бок, Хирако придумывает наказание на утро. И чтобы никто не ушел не обиженным.   
\- ПА-А-А-АДЪЕМ!!!  
Соуске подскакивает, как Пустым укушенный, и шало озираясь, пытается нащупать очки. Нащупывает - ногу командира, который слишком самонадеянно подошел так близко.   
\- Простите, тайчо, - хрипит Соуске, прекращая лапать чужую стопу и продолжая поиски очков.  
\- Я сказал: подъем, боец! Выполнять приказ!  
\- Н-но, т-тайчо-о-о-а-а-а! Я встал, встал!  
Соуске шатается под пристальным взглядом капитана, всем своим видом выражая готовность ко всему  
\- Ухо, тайчо.  
\- М? - Хирако склоняет голову на бок, изучая бледное лицо мальчишки (который, кстати, уже покрывается красными пятнами), но ухо не отпускает.  
\- Больно, тайчо.  
\- Знаю, что больно, - цедит капитан.   
Он не выспался, потому что кое-кто храпел всю дорогу, гаденыш пьяный. Он не выпил с утра любимого чая, потому что некому было заварить. У него на столе неразобранная со вчерашнего дня корреспонденция, и на подлете к кабинету выстроились в шеренгу адские бабочки. - А должно быть стыдно.  
\- Виноват, тайчо, - Соуске краснеет, но явно по другой причине. - Исправлюсь. Отпустите, тайчо? Инвалидом сделаете.  
\- Инвалидом тебя природа сделала, - глухо рычит Хирако.   
До обеда пятый отряд отрабатывает самое важное в бою упражнение: "Вспышка слева! Вспышка справа!" После - копает траншею от Уноханы до Кучики, маскируя сорванными у соседей ветвями сакуры и на ходу объедая с веток спелые плоды. И хором проклинает генсейские труды по фортификации, попавшиеся капитану в недобрый час.  
После изощренного наказания отряд еще неделю приходит в себя.  
Бойцы залечивают синяки, растяжения, бурчат над восстанавливающими отварами и кряхтят после каждого шага.  
Капитан же наоборот, сияет и порхает, абсолютно довольный жизнью. Раны его уже почти не беспокоят. К концу лета он чувствует себя абсолютно здоровым, реяцу Пустого его больше не тревожит, а собственные силы восстанавливаются полностью.

***

Лето подходит к концу, но теплый август не позволяет осознать этого в полной мере. Ночами все так же душно, днем припекает солнце. Соуске каждую свободную минуту проводит в комнатах, спасаясь от жары, а с наступлением ночи забивается в самый прохладный угол. Тайчо, конечно, такое расположение дел не устраивает, он сам хочет в прохладу, но мальчишку не выгоняет.  
Первого сентября Соуске собирает книги, последний раз подстригает волосы под чутким руководством тайчо, и уходит.


	4. Часть четвертая

К зиме, когда реяцу из ран капитана изучена, а полученная информация осмысленна, Соуске начинает работу над собственным иммунитетом.  
Он еще год назад, понял, что с Пустыми нет необходимости бороться. К ним нужно найти подход, нужно научиться использовать их силу.   
Соуске знает, что не достиг пока и трети своей собственной мощи. Знает, что со временем станет намного сильнее. Но Соуске знает и то, что даже его сила конечна. И это не тот факт, с которым он намерен мириться.  
Нужно двигаться вперед, выше, к самим Небесам. Если Пустые могут стать еще одной ступенькой на этом пути - так тому и быть.  
И в первую очередь необходимо найти образец. Не полудохлых Пустых, на которых тренируются курсанты, нет. Кого-то посильнее, вроде той твари, что напала на капитана.  
С подопытными тоже возникают проблемы. Исчезновения учеников, пусть и нечастые, замечают. Значит, нужно придумать способ оставлять отработанный материал в относительной целостности.   
К концу учебного года появляются первые результаты - отрицательные. Приходится вернуться к расчетам. Для Соуске это, безусловно, минус. А вот тебе, розовощекая второкурсница, везет. На летних каникулах мама и папа встретят свою дочурку ровно такой, какой запомнили в сентябре.  
А вот как встретят самого Соуске? Он-то возвращается совсем другим. И виной тому не только эксперименты.   
Виной тому сны, которые начинают преследовать его с осени. Очень... специфичные сны. Те, о которых стыдно вспомнить утром, но которых едва ли не ждешь ночами. От этого ожидания ладони потеют, а пальцы подрагивают. И дело не в переходном возрасте, нет. Солнечный водопад, затапливающий спящего Соуске, не имеет ничего общего с созреванием.  
Это не пугает, не удивляет. Он не маленький мальчик, он прекрасно понимает, почему внутри все обмирает от одного запаха Хирако-тайчо. Но... сны? Кто бы мог подумать, что подсознание так крепко увязнет в чаинках пуэра. Разве не должно оно быть полностью занято решением основных задач? Развитие, совершенствование, модификации – вот что должно занимать его подсознание. Жаль, Хирако-тайчо об этом не знает и проникает в голову легко, заходит, как в свой штаб, заполняя все вокруг табачным дымом и ленивым бормотанием.

***

Дети - странные существа, думает капитан пятого отряда, складывая крайнее на четвертом учебном году письмо Соуске.  
Если бы не дети, замечали бы шинигами неумолимый бег времени?   
Тут, на Небесах, ничего не меняется год от года, а у старослужащих шрамы появляются чаще, чем морщины. Редкий воин, не павший в бою по молодости, стареет так медленно, что окружающие не замечают перемен. Большинство этих окружающих умирает раньше, чем на голове командира появляется еще одна седая прядь. Остальным он кажется неизменным, как древние горы.  
Только дети, растущие как сорняки, независимо от заботы и пригляда, тянутся к солнцу, мужают. Удивляют. Оказывается, время все-таки идет своим чередом, и где-то в огромных часах мироздания серебристые песчинки мучительно-медленно перетекают из верхней чаши в нижнюю.   
Хирако-тайчо с ухмылкой вспоминает предпоследнюю строчку послания с просьбой не встречать. Вот и еще один лохматый большелобый щенок вырос в молодую борзую. Очень борзую, что ни говори.  
В отряд Соуске возвращается под вечер: не иначе, чтобы показать, как сильно он торопился. Вот же паршивец! То ли с друзьями отмечал, то ли с девочкой последнее догуливал. Спросить? Так ведь не скажет.   
А вымахал-то как. Если прижать его, как мальчишку сопливого, к груди, достанет до носа макушкой? Пожалуй, что достанет, жаль, нельзя проверить. Челка падает на тяжелую оправу прямоугольных очков, густая и тяжелая, рваная. Словно нарочно разлохмаченная так, чтобы ни у кого даже тени подозрения о сходстве с капитаном не возникало. А плечи, елки-моталки... как у вас, гобантай-тайчо, а? На будущий год станут шире.   
Взрослый, независимый. Вошел - поклонился, но ни шагу навстречу. Не хочет уже обниматься с капитаном, вырос, ну-ну. И то правда, весной пятнадцать стукнуло. Настоящий воин, хоть сейчас вниз, на грунт. Хотел бы, интересно? Да если б и хотел, кто ж пустит?  
\- Хиери-чан? - улыбается губами, подняв изрядно мятый лист. На нем квадратное солнце, фиолетовая река и "лысый Шинджи", если верить подписи. Из его носа капает, а рядом валяется неизбывный варадзи. - Мило.   
\- Чай будешь? - спрашивает капитан.  
\- Благодарю, ужинал.   
Хирако пожимает плечами.  
\- Тогда ступай.  
У выросших детей своя жизнь. И совать в нее нос - нарываться на тапок.   
От капитана Соуске уходит злым, что недопустимо.  
Мало того, что нерациональная злость и раздражение мешают трезво мыслить, так они еще и заставляют его встать и уйти. Куда? Зачем? Истеришь, как девчонка, Соуске.  
Он забирается на крышу штаба, ежась от прохладного ветра, закладывает руки под голову и закрывает глаза. Погода этим летом особенно недружелюбная, не видно ни заката, ни звезд - все небо затянуто паскудной пеленой облаков.   
И это тоже раздражает. Вот тебе и полюбовался прекрасным, успокоил нервы.  
Соуске глубоко вздыхает, снимает очки и трет глаза. Нельзя поддаваться слепой ярости, думает он.  
Пусть весь штаб пропах отвратительным девичьим запахом, пусть ее следы повсюду - это не важно. Соуске не должен послушно идти на поводу у эмоций. Он должен трезво мыслить, думать о своей работе, а не о том, как часто белобрысая дрянь появлялась в комнатах тайчо.  
Разве это имеет какое-то значение? Вся ее жизнь? Она ведь ничто. О ней не стоит беспокоиться.  
А вот о том, что из комнаты тайчо до сих пор не доносится аромат пуэра, стоит все-таки подумать.

\- Тайчо? - он возвращается через несколько часов. Под густым слоем облаков уже горят звезды, а ветер пытается забраться под кожу.  
\- М-м-м? - капитан поднимает голову, но глаз от своих бумаг не отрывает. Так и сидит, скосив взгляд вниз и позволяя Соуске насладиться видом пушистых, словно соломенное поле, ресниц.  
\- Чай?  
\- Пей, я не против, - тайчо на миг поднимает на Соуске глаза, но уже через мгновение снова вчитывается в отчеты.   
Можно поспорить: когда фусума сдвигает в сторону крикливая коротышка, он совсем не занят, не игнорирует, не смотрит в кривые канджи, кое-как сложенные сансеки в отчет. Он улыбается, он ругается, живо и эмоционально. Он позволяет ее тоненькому резкому голосу отражаться от стен по всему штабу.  
\- А вы, тайчо?   
\- И я буду, - капитан сворачивает отчеты, сдвигая к краю стола. - Заваривай.  
У Соуске сложный период, уж ему ли не знать. Соуске уже не мальчишка, но и мужчиной он стать не успел. Соуске себя пока ищет. Пробует на зуб авторитеты, а кто у нас в отряде главный авторитет? Кто главный авторитет для одного конкретного сына полка, пригревшегося в казармах гобантая? Вот то-то же, Хирако-тайчо.   
Он, этот Хирако-тайчо, собственно, не против. Его не первый раз проверяют на вшивость.   
А вот чай - это в любом случае, в любом месте и в любое время хорошо. Просто хорошо.  
Ловкие пальцы шебуршат угли в жаровне, громыхают негромко, в рамках почтительного отношения к покою капитана, чугунным чайником. Готовят посуду, достают заварку. Фэн Хуан Дань Цун? Ну, что ж, пусть будет так. Золотисто-медовый, терпкий, чуть передержанный, как любит Соуске. Он пахнет одиночеством, монашеским скитом на вершине горы, истрепанным ветром камнем, холодным ветром. Он пахнет мальчишкой, но почему смуглый, похожий на переярка, мальчишка так одинок?  
Соуске держит пиалу тремя пальцами, сверху, за самый ободок, словно греет озябшую ладонь. Задумчиво грызет подсохший ёкан, облизывает губы, сладкие и пухлые. Они у него с детства пухлые, но сейчас, на исхудавшем, вытянувшемся, потерявшим ребячью мягкость лице, они кажутся еще больше и против воли смотрящего притягивают взгляд.  
\- Разрешите помочь? - Соуске кивает на свитки на столе, когда пустеет третий чайник.   
\- До утра не убегут, - хмыкает капитан и, потянувшись до хруста, перетекает из сейдза в полу-стойку. - Идем?  
\- Куда, тайчо? - спрашивает пацан. Что хорошо: сначала поднимается, потом спрашивает.  
\- А погулять. Неужели ты не соскучился по гарнизону?  
Не соскучился. Ни на йоту. Даже мыслей об этом никогда не возникало, тайчо. Неужели вы не понимаете?  
\- Танигава-сан все такой же торопливый? - улыбается Соуске вместо ответа, следуя за тайчо шаг в шаг.  
По гарнизону он никогда не скучал, даже в первый год учебы. Не тосковал по бойцам. Он никогда не воспринимал их иначе, чем приложение к капитану. Они были необходимы для нормального (в кавычках, конечно же, с такой-то системой) функционирования отряда. Они были подчиненными Хирако-тайчо. Слишком шумными, слишком назойливыми. А некоторые просто отвратительными. Особенно бесполезный, никчемный седьмой офицер, о котором Соуске давно не вспоминал. Но все они были, существовали. И на данный момент Соуске ничего с этим поделать не мог. Или не хотел, не важно.  
Важно то, что в Готей-13 было только две вещи, по которым он мог скучать, к чему он мог желать вернуться: неиссякаемые ресурсы, с помощью которых он планировал завершить начатое, и тот, кто шел сейчас на шаг впереди, насвистывая под нос простонародную мелодию.  
\- Снова все "успевает"?  
В коридоре они с капитаном выравниваются, идут уже плечом к плечу, благо ширина татами позволяет. Хирако прячет ладони в рукава, превращаясь в нелюбимого Кучики-тайчо червя, и негромко хмыкает.  
\- Его бы торопливость да в мирное русло.  
Не получается у них разговора. Соуске чувствует себя неловко, не в силах избавиться от желания коснуться золотых волос капитана. А сам тайчо за год отвык от мальчишки, у него теперь совсем другой собеседник, более непосредственный и веселый.   
И вот что удивительно, девчонка не меняется. Соуске в ее возрасте рос и развивался, как обыкновенный ребенок - в физическом плане, конечно же, во всем остальном обыкновенным он не был. А белобрысая дрянь до сих пор походит на малышку семи лет.   
Справедливости ради, Соуске помнит три своих года до того момента, как оказался в пятом отряде. Что было до этого и сколько он в действительности прожил, остается загадкой. Ненадолго, конечно, ведь и эту задачу он уже почти решил.  
И все же маленький крикливый монстр, отравляющий своим запахом комнаты Хирако-тайчо, развивается иначе. Она не меняется физически, слово все уходит в духовную силу. Соуске ставит в уме пометку исследовать этот вопрос чуть позже.  
\- Прохладно, - замечает он, когда капитан ежится.  
\- Да, странное нынче лето, - в тон мальчишке тянет Хирако-тайчо, запрокидывая голову к небу. - Знаешь, Соуске... - продолжает он после долгой паузы. - Со мной говорил твой учитель.  
\- Кто? - Мальчишка настораживается, будь он волком - шерсть бы на загривке стояла дыбом.  
\- Какая разница? Учитель.  
\- Хорошо. - Щенок умолкает, всем своим видом показывая желание слушать и слышать.  
\- Он говорит, ты там показываешь какие-то невероятные результаты.   
Капитан цедит в час по чайной ложке, но Соуске его не торопит. Знает, что иначе можно вообще ничего не дождаться.  
\- Я стараюсь не опозорить тайчо.  
На такой откровенный прогиб Хирако не реагирует, только цыкает недовольно, и пацан замолкает, решая больше не раскрывать рта, пока не будет на то воли командира.  
\- Он сказал, что Академии хотелось бы заполучить тебя в штат. А поскольку ты вроде как мой воспитанник, его прислали испросить благословения у меня.   
Соуске ждет продолжения, но в разыгранной партии следующий ход - его.  
\- Разрешите узнать, что вы ответили?  
Хирако стряхивает невидимую пылинку с рукава хаори и щурится на тусклую луну.  
\- Не мое это дело. Пусть тебя спрашивают. Как ты скажешь, так и будет.   
\- Спасибо, тайчо. - Сопляк кланяется, несмотря на то, что стоит на коньке караулки, а до земли кена два. - Я подумаю.  
\- Думай, Соуске, думай. Армия, она ведь не для всех.  
Темный взгляд хлещет по лицу капитана острой веткой, линия плеч пацана зримо затвердевает.   
\- Вы считаете, я не подхожу для службы в Готее?  
Гобантай-тайчо молча спрыгивает на усыпанную мелким песком дорожку.  
Позже, когда они возвращаются в комнаты, Соуске, не задавая лишних вопросов, достает футон тайчо и аккуратно заправляет белые простыни, свежие, недавно выстиранные и выглаженные. Не иначе, Танигава постарался, он любитель совать нос не в свое дело. А Соуске, кажется, нашел в себе странную, новоприобретенную привычку - злиться. По любому поводу и из-за каждой мелочи.  
Нехорошо. Над этим тоже нужно работать.  
\- Доброй ночи, тайчо, - он низко кланяется, но не успевает даже сдвинуть фусума в сторону, как за спиной звучит лениво-уставший голос.  
\- Соуске?  
\- Да, тайчо? - Он оборачивается, как положено, дожидаясь вопроса. Или ответа. Или что там еще?  
\- Обиделся? - Тайчо странно улыбается и склоняет голову на бок, а потом садится на свой футон, как был, в форме.  
Соуске приходится сжать зубы, чтобы не зарычать в голос, глухо, по-звериному. Он понимает, что это банальная проверка, но ничего не может поделать с непрошеными эмоциями.  
\- Никак нет, тайчо. - Он улыбается. Как раньше, как всегда.   
\- Обиделся.  
Теперь капитан утверждает, а улыбка прекращает быть шутовской, несерьезной, и превращается в снисходительно-извиняющуюся. Ее хочется стереть с белого лица. И вот это уже действительно неожиданное желание.  
\- Академия или Готей - не важно. Я хочу, чтобы ты выбрал для себя, за себя. Сам. Без оглядки на то, что вырос в этом отряде, Соуске.  
А вот теперь сложно сдержаться уже от другого желания: засмеяться. Нет, не так. Высмеять.   
Соуске не хочет видеть в тайчо ни отца, ни мудрого наставника. Это не правда, он не отец, и не наставник. Соуске уже сейчас, едва достигнув пятнадцати, опережает его в знаниях, в силе и мудрости. Даже в опыте. Ему не нужен Хирако-отец или Хирако-капитан. Ему нужен Шинджи. Тот, которого смеет отнимать белобрысая тварь.  
\- Я знаю, тайчо, - отвечает он спокойно, немного виновато. Так, чтобы тема оказалась закрыта. - Я уже выбрал.  
\- Хорошо, - Хирако-тайчо улыбается с привычной ему ленцой, и тут же зевает, стягивая с плеч хаори. - Стели свой футон и ложись спать. Завтра подъем как у всех.

***

Тайчо засыпает быстро. Его не интересуют внутренние проблемы Айзена, ему не интересно, будет ли он спать спокойно, как раньше, или всю ночь проведет в неудобной позе на боку, не смыкая глаз.  
И это правильно, ведь тайчо завтра просыпаться рано, вести бойцов на построение, командовать. Ему некогда отвлекаться на всякие глупости, теряя минуты крепкого сна.   
Да и откуда ему знать? Разве Соуске говорил ему, что не может спать спокойно, не может не смотреть, не вглядываться? Разве он делился тем, как сильно желание подняться со своего футона и лечь рядом, зарыться пальцами в длинные волосы, спрятать лицо в основании белой шеи? Соуске не пять лет, он не хочет просто спать на соседнем футоне. Он хочет воплотить свои сны, каждый, до мельчайшей детали. Он хочет... он не хочет говорить об этом.  
Это тоже нормально. А злиться на тайчо за то, что он не видит тщательно скрываемой реакции - нелогично, Соуске, очень нелогично.  
Утро Хирако-тайчо не любит. Утром надо просыпаться, даже если не хочется. Особенно - если не хочется. И дело не в усталости, количестве выпитого, физическом состоянии. Дело в том, что ты видишь, открывая глаза. А если подумать совсем хорошо - дело в тебе.  
Утро начинается с осторожной возни под боком. Шлепанья босых пяток по татами. Когда-то эти шажочки были совсем невесомыми в силу крохотности самой ноги, а теперь звуки умело скрадываются по отработанной привычке, без задействования головы. Соуске просто протягивается, трет глаза, не торопясь надевать очки, перевязывает нижнее кимоно и сворачивает футон. Убирает в шкаф. Разжигает жаровню, ждет третий кипяток, поглядывая то в открытый чайник, то на капитана. На звук он почему-то так и не научился слышать "шум ветра в соснах". Между сосен прятаться, маскируя шаги под шум ветра, у него получается куда лучше.   
Хирако-тайчо все это слышит, отслеживает краем сознания, поглядывает из-под ресниц лениво. Не просыпается. Ворочается на футоне, утыкается лицом в тощую подушку и крадет у нового дня еще несколько минут, полчаса...  
Утром мальчишка нарочно ведет себя тихо, не хочет будить капитана. Пусть из них двоих спал этой ночью только тайчо, отнимать у него предрассветные минуты покоя нехорошо. Поэтому Соуске максимально сдержан и тих, он уже не злится цветную заколку для волос, обнаружившуюся под крышкой чайничка для улуна. Видимо, в отсутствие Соуске тайчо им не пользуется, а маленькая дрянь делает из посуды тайники. И можно даже подумать, что пакостит нарочно, знает, кто обнаружит ее "сюрпризы". Вот только Соуске не верит, что у пустоголовой может хватить на это хитрости. Она все еще ребенок, которым никогда не был Соуске. И это тоже уже не злит.   
Он уходит на энгаву, грея пальцы о чашку. Чиркает огневом...  
\- Трубку мне раскурить решил? - спрашивает капитан, опираясь на притолоку. - Молодец.  
Мальчишка чудом не роняет честно уведенную игрушку на пол, справляется с собой и подает капитану, коротко поклонившись.   
\- Балбес, - хмыкает гобантай-тайчо, бездумно запуская пальцы в каштановые кудри, так, что не понять: ласкает или наказывает.   
Делает первую длинную затяжку и медленно выпускает струйку сизого дыма, высоко запрокидывая голову.   
У Соуске на секунду замирает сердце. И хочется напомнить, что секундой раньше на мундштуке смыкались его губы. Хочется, чтобы тайчо опомнился, смутился или хотя бы просто задумался. Но Соуске молчит, сердце возобновляет шаг, а теплый дым скользит по линии энгавы, сплетающийся со свежим ветром.   
\- Позволите мне быть на построении, тайчо? - Соуске возвращается назад уже с приготовленным для тайчо чаем. С поклоном передает гайвань и садится рядом. Если чуть наклонить голову, можно почувствовать запах ставших еще длиннее волос капитана, можно коснуться, прижаться лицом. Но не хочется. В таких незримых границах, когда не сказать, не объяснить, не дотронуться, своя необъяснимая прелесть.  
\- А ты думал откосить?  
\- Никак нет, тайчо. Только чуть-чуть выспаться.  
\- Высыпаться будешь в своей Академии, - улыбается капитан и щурится так по-простому, мол, я ж не серьезно. - Если с девчонками по ночам не гулять, то времени должно хватить.  
\- Тайчо виднее.  
И все-таки эмоции - это хорошо. Когда они к месту, когда они плодотворно влияют на голову, на мысли. Эмоции - как горючее, если подливать его правильно и в меру, весь механизм будет двигаться не одно столетие. И никогда не сгорит.

***

Лето выдается странным.   
Привыкшие к июльской-августовской жаре служилые запахивают косоде плотнее, будто новобранцы, разводят костры, заступая на ночное дежурство, а днем пьют горячий чай. Половина щеголяет соплями до колен, болезненным румянцем и чихает каждые пять минут.   
\- Стыдобища, - корит их Хирако-тайчо. - И это армия? В бой с носовыми платками пойдете?  
Офицеры по-уставному тупят взгляд, шмыгают потише, а за их спинами рядовой состав беззастенчиво сморкается в пальцы.   
Холодные дожди не прекращаются изо дня в день, морось сменяется ливнем, в лес не зайти. Отряд с содроганием готовится к полевым учениям. Бойцов, конечно, можно пожалеть, а выход "в поле" перенести, но враг-то жалеть не будет. Как там в уставе? "Готовность принять бой в любых условиях, независимо от..." Вот именно - независимо.  
\- Эй, чего скисли? - строго прикрикивает третий офицер. - Капитан ведь с нами идет!  
Довод оказывается убедительным: мерзнуть и мокнуть всегда легче, если рядом командир. Авось простудится?  
В сосновом бору зловещая тишина. Неправдоподобно звонко стучат капли, срывающиеся с широких лап и падающие в глубокие лужи. Чмокает жидкая грязь под варадзи, сквозь таби в ногу впиваются мелкие острые иглы, желтые и жесткие. Птицы молчат, забившись в гнезда, мелкие зверьки не кажут носа из нор.   
\- Тайчо! - звучно окликает третий офицер из головы колонны. - Разрешите запеть?   
Идущий замыкающим капитан разрешает.   
Сволочи неблагодарные затягивают "Маршем по снегу", даже Соуске подпевает, шагая рядом с командиром.   
\- Осталось две паршивые сигаретки, - артикулирует почти беззвучно, а сам косится на Хирако, прекрасно зная, что табак в кисете на поясе промок, а курить гобантай-тайчо хочется - они в пути третий час.   
\- Бездорожье, товарищ на хребте,  
По разоренному полю идешь.  
А вокруг следы битвы и дождь.  
"Извини", - говорит он тебе.   
Бойцы заводят другую песню, и на душе неожиданно легчает одновременно с тем, как приходит понимание: это учения, все вернутся живыми, а дождь... что дождь? Разве мало саке во фляжке на поясе? Разве мало дров в сосновом лесу?  
\- Третий отряд обустроил гарнизон, - объясняет капитан, стоя на бревенчатой стене крепости. - Половина из вас будет его оборонять, вторая, соответственно, брать.  
\- А подкупом можно? - лихо спрашивает кто-то особенно дерзкий. Сослуживцы поддерживают его дружным гоготом.  
\- Можно, - скалится Хирако-тайчо. - Если найдешь мне сухой табак, я даже не отправлю тебя на губу за дебильные реплики при командире. Так, на первый-второй расчитайсь. Соуске!  
\- Я! - пацан выходит из строя.   
\- В гарнизоне.   
Капитан спрыгивает на землю - только хаори вздымается за спиной тяжелым намокшим парусом - и уходит к костерку.  
Через несколько часов шутливое настроение окончательно покидает бойцов. Поляна перед "крепостью" озаряется алым пламенем Сокацуя, голубоватыми вспышками Бакудо разных уровней. Каждое заклинание сопровождается длинной матерной репликой, видимо, для усиления. А может, от отчаяния. Ливень стоит стеной, вражеский гарнизон не собирается сдаваться, а форму уже легче снять, чем отжать. Даже у капитана. Бой идет не на жизнь, а на смерть - потому что в этом собачьем холоде замерзнуть с концами кажется вполне реалистичным исходом. А первые номера, засевшие под сомнительной, но все же защитой бревенчатых стен, отбивают атаку за атакой.   
То, что творится этим летом, сложно назвать аномалией.   
Старослужащие прекрасно помнят времена, когда подобная погода стояла годами, как вражеский отряд, осаждающий хлипкую крепость. Так что это не аномалия. Это... ностальгия, наверное.  
А вот то, чем занимается пятый отряд, поделенный и на две группы, назвать можно только так, как выразился девятый офицер, когда только-только услышал приказ. И Соуске, который сейчас как раз в самой ответственной точке определенных экспериментов, с ним солидарен. Не так грубо, конечно, но все это действительно невовремя.  
Ему некогда носиться с отрядом по лесам, на данный момент ему необходим покой и сосредоточенность на мыслях. Ему нужно не только думать о том, как решить одну небольшую, но важную задачу. Ему нужно еще и контролировать свою реяцу, а “в поле” это сложно. Организм требует лишнее тепло, лишнюю энергию, забирает ее оттуда, где она необходима для работы, и тащит в руки, в заледеневшие ноги, даже уши, и те требуют тепла. Отсюда проблемы.  
Но проблемы не только из-за непредвиденных холодов. Тем более, в дожде и холоде есть свои плюсы. С их помощью все можно замаскировать под банальную простуду. И то, что парнишку иногда трясет от всплесков реяцу, которая реагирует на внутренние изменения, тут же латая повреждения. И то, что он бледнеет время от времени, когда кровь тоже приливает к определенным точкам, стараясь заблокировать разрывы. Кьека Суйгецу отлично справляется, маскируя все эти признаки под простуду.  
\- Отставить тренировку! - гаркает капитан в промозглых сумерках. На его плече трепещет мокрыми крыльями адская бабочка. - Пока мы тут с вами мяли яйца, противник, воплотившийся в силах природы, совершил атаку на штаб, обрушив сосну прямо на, мать ее за ногу, крышу! Так что все мухой назад, оборонять казармы!  
Отряд замирает, не зная, радоваться или злиться, а в следующий миг срывается в шумпо вместе с гобантай-тайчо.   
Штаб выглядит плачевно. Хреново он выглядит, если говорить откровенно. Крышу снесло к меносовой бабушке, опоры накренились, блестящий от дождя рыжий ствол вековой сосны лежит подрубленной мачтой, как вишенка на, ебать его в душу, торте.   
\- Может, сжечь? - почесав в затылке, предлагает третий офицер. - Сокацуем.  
Спасающий промокшую документацию Соуске бросает на него красноречивый взгляд, но молчит. Он знает, капитан не дурак, произвола не допустит.  
\- Я тебя самого сейчас... - выругавшись, капитан командует принести с хозсклада топоры и пилы и расчленить злоебучее дерево, чтобы духу его здесь не было.  
\- Поставил кекай? - отжав волосы, спрашивает он у мальчишки.   
\- Так точно. Но смысл?..  
\- Пол не прогниет, вот тебе смысл.  
\- Понял, виноват.   
\- Ладно, тащи коробки туда, где суше.   
В луже - там, где раньше лежали татами, - плавает размытый кривой рисунок. Хирако подбирает его, сворачивает трубочкой и прячет в рукав.  
На утро дождь стихает. Распиленную сосну колют на дрова прямо в саду перед штабом. Самые рукастые бойцы настилают новую крышу. Те, кому поручить ответственное задание никак не возможно, тащат татами на просушку, временно укладывая на их место старые, списанные, но еще хранящие на складе. Соуске проверяет, что из бумаг удалось спасти, вяло жуя лепешку. Он выглядит растрепанным, трясется от холода (шутка ли, всю ночь в мокрой форме), то бледнеет, то заливается нездоровым румянцем.   
Соуске не готов. Как бы ни хотелось отмахнуться от возраста, он действительно еще не сформировался окончательно. Это придется признать. И придется все-таки дождаться того момента, когда его заложенная с рождения сила поднимет голову. А пока он находится в процессе, пока прошел только половину пути. Именно поэтому попытки что-то ускорить и тем более изменить встречают такую агрессивную реакцию со стороны самого организма.   
Он сопротивляется.  
Настолько серьезно, что в какой-то момент Соуске просто теряется, тонет в водовороте бурлящей реяцу, которая не топит его, но все-таки отгораживает на время от внешнего мира.   
В голове к этому моменту прочно поселяется тонкий писк диковинного музыкального инструмента, напоминающего помесь барабана и флейты. С каждым хриплым вдохом в ушах звенит, а в затылке отражается глухой удар пульса. Хоть дышать прекращай.  
У Соуске что-то с легкими - дышать действительно больно. Возможно, из-за того, что он экспериментировал без крови, только на дыхании. А возможно, ослабленный внутренними изменениями организм действительно сдался простуде.  
В любом случае Соуске чувствует себя отвратительно, как никогда. Когда ему впервые удалось "отключить" в себе основную массу духовной силы, он не чувствовал себя настолько слабым. Мысли путаются, уплывают в густое марево слабости. А ведь сегодня вся реяцу при нем.  
Что за чертовщина?..  
\- Ну? - капитан заходит к нему, грея руки о чашку с чаем.  
Мальчишка оборачивается, открывает рот, тяжело выдыхает и оседает на пол тряпичной куклой.

***

\- Очухался? - Капитан замечает, что пацан наконец открыл глаза. Ну, как открыл? Прищурился, поморщился и снова зажмурился, не радуясь первому за две недели солнечному дню.   
\- Где мы? - тихим, севшим, как форма после стирки, голосом спрашивает он. - Это ведь не штаб и не казармы?  
Хирако-тайчо оглядывается: м-да, комнатушка в три татами, окруженная с трех сторон обветшавшими бумажными фусума, расписанными специфичными сюжетами (хозяйская спальня, чего вы хотите?), а с четвертой - врывающимся сквозь раздвинутые шоджи садом, за интерьер пятого отряда не проканала бы и с перепою.   
\- Трепещи, Соуске, - хмыкает капитан, мимолетно касаясь смуглого чистого лба (спала, кажется, температура, вот и слава Небу). - Ты у меня в гостях.  
Темные с поволокой и слипшимися ресницами (точь-в-точь больной теленок) глаза моргают и обводят более осмысленным взглядом помещение. Отмечают пыль у потолочной балки в углу, пустое токонома, раздвижную ширму, глубокую керамическую чашу с плавающим в ней хвостом белого полотенца, чабань, стоящий прямо на потемневших, явно не менявшихся несколько сезонов кряду циновках.   
\- А почему?.. Как давно?..  
\- В отряде хаос и разруха - Капитан достает кисет и методично набивает трубку, поглядывая на бессовестные клены, наступающие на энгаву. Разрослись, собаки, топора на вас нет. - Жить там, особенно в твоем состоянии, нет никакой возможности. А в лазарет я своего бойца не сдам, пока он не при смерти. К тому же, у тебя обычная простуда, пройдет через несколько дней. Вон тебе Укитаке-сан лечебный сбор прислал, он в этом деле понимает.   
\- Надо написать ему письмо, поблагодарить...   
\- Успеешь. Тебе бы палочки удержать, а ты за кисть хватаешься. Лежи, отдыхай. Да, читать тебе тоже нельзя, иначе совсем ослепнешь, так что очки твои я пока конфисковал. Будешь себя хорошо вести - отдам.  
Соуске старается скрипеть зубами незаметно, но болезнь не позволяет ему до конца себя контролировать, так что все его эмоции читаются как развернутый свиток.   
\- Хорошо, тайчо - это как? - только и спрашивает он, наверняка, что-то уже просчитывая в своей мудреной кудрявой голове.  
\- Будешь послушным, - поднимает указательный палец Хирако. - Будешь есть все, что дают, пить лекарства и делать прочую неприятную фигню.  
Близорукие карие, как жженые каштаны, глаза смотрят тепло и доверчиво.   
\- Может, так пройдет, тайчо?  
\- Может, - соглашается капитан. - Но если нет, я хочу иметь отмазу от ответственности за твою несвоевременную гибель. Так что будешь лечиться. Приказ понял?  
\- Есть лечиться, - вяло бормочет пацан.   
\- Вот молодец, - сверкает зубами капитан. - Есть и лечиться. Именно в таком порядке.  
Соуске решает не спорить. Лучше накопить силы и справиться с простудой. Ведь именно она поедает сейчас его тело, обыкновенная болезнь, чепуха на фоне рискованных экспериментов.   
Реяцу уже не вскипает внутри, не взрывается, не брызгает мелкими каплями, как забытый на огне чайник. Не разливается убежавшим молоком, затапливая угли. Она пришла в норму, она больше не видит опасности.  
С одной стороны, это значит, что Соуске скоро поправится. С другой - все придется начинать с начала.  
То, что он задумывал, над чем работал в последние два месяца, смылось не по-летнему холодным дождем. И даже жалеть об этом нет смысла. Два месяца работы - не так уж и много. Главную ошибку он нашел, остается дождаться нужного момента. Дел еще много, очень, очень много, некогда злиться из-за неудавшегося опыта.  
А в простуде, кстати, есть плюсы. Например, неугомонный тайчо, решивший воспользоваться ситуацией (читай: слабостью) и напомнить Соуске, кто в доме хозяин. Да-да, в этом самом доме, где никто не появлялся, наверное, сотню лет.  
И пусть тайчо перегибает палку, решая за парнишку, как ему лечиться, он все равно заставляет улыбаться.  
Правда, губы сопротивляются естественному движению, трескаются сухими листьями, начинают кровоточить, но соленый привкус даже приятен. А вдвойне приятнее от того, что горячим чаем тайчо поит его сам. Помогает подняться, кутает в пару пледов, поправляет прилипшую ко лбу парня челку, словно не замечая, как тот близоруко щурится из-под нее, и подносит к пересохшим губам чашку.  
\- Горячий, осторожнее.  
Соуске это чувствует: по пару, который поднимается над чашкой, и по тому, как пальцы тайчо эту чашку держат. Судя по запаху, это присланные Укитаке-тайчо травы. От них действительно становится лучше. И в сон снова клонит, но совсем не потому, что голова болит, а тело слабеет. Просто хочется спать. Желательно, с тайчо под боком, но разве ж это можно?  
\- Тайчо, разрешите спросить?  
\- Ну? - Капитан усмехается, проглатывая привычное "Уже спросил", и оборачивается к нахохлившемуся, как воробей под крышей, парню.  
\- А кто в отряде за главного? - Соуске поправляет плед и снова отпивает горячего отвара.  
Хирако-тайчо хмурится, не понимая вопроса, а потом тонкие соломенные брови все же расходятся в стороны от переносицы, и гречишный взгляд снова теплеет, заряжается смешинками.  
\- Танигава старается, - хмыкает капитан, затягиваясь своим особенным табаком.  
Соуске прячет нос в складках пледа, оставляя снаружи только глаза да ладони, что держат чашку. Так и тепло, и хорошо. И сон немного развеивается, позволяет вернуться к мыслям.  
Например, о том, что футон в доме один.  
Целый - один, остальные погрызены проклятыми мышами, в бога душу им мать. Единственный более-менее целый (считай, с парой несквозных дыр) занят сейчас пацаном, укутанным в несколько теплых хаори. Под ними на Соуске капитанская юката, подходящая в плечах, но длинноватая в росте, так что темно-синяя ткань прикрывает худые мальчишечьи щиколотки и выглядит как женское кимоно, но так даже лучше - теплее.   
Проблемы со спальным местом волнуют Хирако-тайчо еще меньше, чем оставшийся за главного третий офицер.   
Если говорить совсем честно, его не волнует ни то, ни другое.   
Футон, слава Небу, широкий, мальчишка - худой, хотя и ширококостный, и подпихнуть его к краю не составляет труда. А если хаори уложить вдоль, можно укрыться двоим. Потушить лампу, выбить трубку в керамическую пепельницу, тусклую, давно нечищенную, повернуться к пацану спиной и закрыть глаза.   
Соуске из-за температуры горячий, слабый, от него едва различимо пахнет кисловатым болезненным потом. Когда он прижимается к капитану грудью, обхватывая командира за пояс и грея ледяные ладони у него за пазухой, Хирако животом чувствует влажные пальцы, а загривком - покрытый испариной лоб и слипшиеся нечесаные вихры. Мальчишка мерзнет во сне, вот и жмется, тяжело дыша и сглатывая изредка.   
Соуске болеет, ему можно. Ему хочется тепла и банального комфорта, поэтому он и прижимается, и руки у теплого твердого живота прячет, и в спину дышит неровно. И нет ничего в этом особенного, ведь у тайчо узкая талия, пусть это слово и не совсем применимо к мужчине, к солдату. А еще у него худая спина, лопатки выпирают, да и позвонки можно пересчитать без прикосновений. Но Соуске не может не касаться - ему хочется. Он долго-долго смотрит в укрытую темным косоде и ночными тенями спину и все борется с желанием коснуться вот этого выступающего позвонка на шее губами. Ведь так хочется...  
Секунду спустя он зажмуривается, крепко, надолго. Потому, что когда моргает, касается ресницами ткани косоде, и не дай небо тайчо это почувствует. Так что моргать нельзя. Можно только обнимать крепко и пытаться найти запах его волос, услышать его сквозь все прелести забитого носа.  
Капитану его жалко, и он вдруг переворачивается на другой бок, позволяя ткнуться носом себе в ключицы, и обнимает Соуске, бездумно поглаживая по спине.  
Все исчезает мгновенно. И сон, сквозь который мальчишке было так спокойно, и аромат, и даже объятья. Остается только острое, словно лезвие Кьека Суйгецу, желание. Оно вонзается в грудь, смешно и пафосно, как у героев гунки, расковыривает все и черпает кровь глубокими ковшами.   
Это действительно мешает. Не нравится. Так не должно быть, так не правильно.  
Да и тайчо... он словно нарочно.  
Этого тайчо не хочется жалеть или понимать, не хочется оставлять рядом, к нему не хочется прижиматься, пробовать на вкус. Его хочется убить. И обязательно забыть.  
Но разве это возможно?  
Когда гобантай-тайчо просыпается, в комнате никого нет. Футон с левой стороны пустой, остывший. Интересно, куда убрел пацан? В таком-то состоянии. Ответ почти сразу падает на татами длинной густой тенью, отбрасываемой замершей у порога фигурой. Недавно взошедшее солнце льнет к мальчишке со спины, заставляя Хирако щуриться, но лица Соуске все равно не разглядеть.   
\- Где шастал? - хрипло со сна спрашивает капитан.  
\- Я... умывался, - помявшись, бормочет пацан.   
Глупый вопрос, глупый. Щенок, может, и слабый, и больной, но живой. Потребности у него соответствующие. А требовать отчета за каждый раз, как захочется отлить, просто-напросто неприлично.   
\- Ныряй давай, - зевает Хирако, поднимаясь и расчесывая пятерней спутанную гриву. - Руки-то помыл? - подмигивает с неприятным оскалом.   
Мальчишка заливается румянцем и кивает, а в следующий миг прячется с носом под хаори.  
Они заканчивают завтрак, когда на энгаве задорно шлепают босые пятки.  
\- Ой, Шинджи! Ты еще тут, лысый олух?  
\- Чего орешь, полоумная? Не понимаешь, человек болеет?  
\- Вот и вали отсюда, пока сам здоров! - Хиери падает на подушку и допивает из полупустой чашки чужой чай, заедая шариком данго.  
\- Тайчо? - вопросительно хмурится Соуске.  
\- Она посидит с тобой, пока я смотаюсь в отряд.   
\- Тайчо, разрешите напомнить: я не ребенок...   
\- А я этого не утверждал. Не ломайся, ей все равно нехрен делать.  
\- Чего-о-о?! Да я тут все побросала!..   
\- Тихо ты, дура оглашенная! - Хирако не больно стукает слишком громкую девчонку по лбу.   
\- Ах, ты руки распускать?! Да я тебя щас!..   
\- Ладно, я пошел, - гобантай-тайчо успевает смотаться раньше, чем малявка находит подходящий по тяжести предмет для жестокой расправы.   
С ней Соуске точно не будет скучно, думает он. А еще, несмотря на внешнюю грубость и резкий голос, Хиери заботливая. Она не даст пацану загнуться.  
На самом деле, Хирако делает только хуже.  
Он не просто злит Соуске, он заставляет его бесноваться в плену у собственных эмоций. Смывается трусливо, оставив его один на один с белобрысой тварью и... И ведь он даже не думает о последствиях. Не задумывается над тем, что Соуске с этой мерзкой крысой может сделать.  
Разве это нормально, тайчо?

***

Вечер наступает нескоро. К тому моменту, когда на шоджи начинают наплывать длинные тени, очерченные алым закатом, Соуске уже не спит. Он лежит на нагретой крыше, привычно заложив руки за голову, и наблюдает за тем, как над небольшим садом охотится ястреб. Удивительно, правда? Здесь дома, здесь есть люди, да и сад не такой уж и запущенный. А хищная птица все равно охотится, не обращая внимания на случайных зрителей. Когда мелкий хорек оказывается в ее когтистых лапах, на ступеньки, ведущие к открытой энгаве, приземляется тайчо. Растрепанный - в шумпо его волосы не самая практичная компания - и недовольный. То ли Танигава его довел, то ли тишина в доме напрягает.  
Соуске опускается на порог возле тайчо.  
Связанная бакудо девчонка негромко мычит из-за задвинутых фусума.  
Соуске не жалеет, ни на секунду не сомневается в том, что сделал. Она его злит, она вызывает в нем животную, неконтролируемую ненависть. Нужно быть благодарным за то, что он этот контроль все-таки находит, выжимает из себя, как масло из семечек тмина. Что ищет причины не убивать, не растворять в воздухе, как отголоски заката растворяются золотыми искорками в сереющем, набирающем темноту небе.  
Нужно быть благодарным.  
А не смотреть так... Так.  
\- Как это понимать, Айзен? - у капитана спокойный голос, а темным, как буря, взглядом можно отсекать слишком умные головы. Он, кажется, впервые зовет парня не по имени. Брезгливо встряхивает кистью, словно избавляясь от липкой паутины, и заклятие спадает с красной от ярости девчонки, как сухая шелуха с зимней луковицы.   
\- Шинджи, сука! - по морде гобантай-тайчо прилетает соломенным ковриком, с которого секунду назад бесцеремонно сбросили грязную пустую посуду. - Какого хера ты оставил меня с этим больным!..  
Хирако поднимает малявку в воздух, цепко держа за ворот косоде, и уходит в шумпо.   
Возвращается он раньше, чем меняется стража в караулах. Бледный, с глубокими царапинами поперек щеки, еще более растрепанный и злой.  
Он не понимает, какого черта тут творилось, творится и заканчиваться не собирается. А больше всего на свете он ненавидит непонимание. Не то, когда можно отмахнуться "отцам-командирам виднее", но когда ответственность давит на плечи каменным сводом, который держать некому, кроме тебя.   
Мальчишка встречает его настороженно, провожает тяжелым взглядом исподлобья. Он сейчас точь-в-точь молодой волк, встретившийся с первым охотником. Смотрит, оценивает: напасть или убежать? Хватит силенок или лучше не рисковать? И Хирако разом понимает, что ругать - бесполезно. Орать - бессмысленно. Даже говорить - только попусту сотрясать воздух. Будь ты хоть сто раз капитан, этот слушать не станет. Не здесь, не теперь.  
И будь гобантай-тайчо лет на сто помоложе, он бы хлопнул дверью: о косяк или бледную морду парня. Оставил бы киснуть тут и думать над поведением, хоть до начала учебного года.   
Хирако-тайчо сегодняшний забирает с футона одно хаори и уходит в дальнюю комнату.   
Фусума за ним задвигаются бесшумно - а ведь дом старый, даже удивительно, что не скрипит ничего, не шуршит - и Соуске остается один в комнате, пропахшей этой отвратительной кошкой. Словно она тут не день, а месяц провела. Теперь понятно, почему в штабе, в комнатах тайчо - везде ею так воняет.  
И нет смысла ждать, когда запах этот выветрится. Ясно же - никогда. Так что Соуске просто накидывает на плечи хаори, одно из тех, что тайчо оставил на футоне, и выходит на энгаву. Садится на дощатый пол, прислоняясь спиной к самой крепкой, несущей балке, и закрывает глаза.  
Здесь хорошо. Пахнет садом, в котором он гулял сегодня днем, пахнет звездами, которые ему сложно увидеть из-за отсутствия очков, пахнет чем-то приятным. Не Хиери. И не тайчо, к сожалению. Но приятно, хорошо. Даже заснуть сейчас кажется нормальным. На горизонте не виднеется светлой полоски - все небо угольно черное, густое, с россыпью сияющих фонарей. И тепло, что удивительно. Кажется, лето все-таки вспомнило о том, что имеет право на существование.  
Просыпается мальчишка неожиданно. Отчасти из-за того, что не помнит, когда уснул. Но в основном потому, что невесть откуда взявшийся ливень, гонимый порывистым ветром, обливает вытянутые ноги.   
Соуске рассеянно моргает, не сразу понимая, почему таби внезапно становятся такими мокрыми, и только потом подтягивает ноги к груди. Энгава оказывается не лучшим укрытием, холодные капли все равно попадают на лицо и открытую шею, заставляя кутаться в хаори. И дело не в слишком сильном дожде и даже не в том, что крытая веранда так узка. Просто косой ветер вздумал поиграть и выбрал себе не слишком расторопного товарища, облив его водой и растрепав волосы.   
Соуске глухо ругается, проклиная все на свете, поднимается на ноги и все-таки уходит внутрь, подальше от дождя и промозглого ветра.  
На футоне, уже остывшем, он оказывается прямо так, в хаори и мокрых таби. Двигаться лишний раз настолько лениво, что Соуске даже успевает удивиться - неужто привычки тайчо все-таки въелись? Успевает, прежде чем снова уснуть.

***

Хирако-тайчо устраивается в дальней комнате, полусонно вспоминая, что же здесь было. Вроде бы детская?   
Чуть позже, когда начинается дождь, в памяти всплывает еще кое-что: дыра в кровле, сквозь которую шустрые капельки пробираются внутрь, звонко шлепаясь на потолочную балку. Кап-кап. Кап-кап.  
\- Мать твою!   
Капелькам наверху скучно, и они радостно скатываются прямо на затылок капитана. Так они развлекаются до утра, пока терпеливый Хирако не поднимается, чтобы закурить трубку и заварить чай.   
Терпеливый-то он, может, и терпеливый, но кроме того продрогший и всклокоченный, как вылинявшая по весне лисица, провалившаяся в холодный ручей. Так что, когда Соуске сталкивается с ним в коридоре, буквально нос к носу, у мальчишки глаза становятся круглыми и растерянными. Зато злость из них выветривается, как дым из комнаты, в которой открыли окна настежь.  
\- Тайчо?   
\- Генсейский волк тебе... - Хирако не договаривает. Вздыхает и принимает чашку с горячим - ледяным ладоням кажется, что нестерпимо горячим - чаем.   
\- Тайчо, - тихо и очень мирно спрашивает мальчишка. - А когда штаб приведут в порядок?  
\- К концу недели, не раньше.   
\- Может, мне помочь?  
\- Соуске, - вздыхает капитан. - Как ты думаешь, я бы тебя сюда отправил, если бы мне нужна была твоя помощь? Вот вылечишься и будешь документы восстанавливать.   
\- А зачем? - пацан отмахивается от вопроса, как от мухи. - Все важные продублированы в первом. А те, что им не нужны, смысла нет восстанавливать.  
Вот же маленький хитрый жук.  
\- Ладно, идем завтракать. Будешь при мне есть, чтоб я видел. И про отвар не забывай, понял?  
\- Так точно...  
\- Не вижу радости на лицах!  
\- Так точно!   
\- Во-о-от, другое же дело.   
Хирако улыбается и, приобняв мальчишку за плечи, возвращается в теплую от дымящей жаровни комнату, где сквозь раздвинутые створки утро нового дня здоровается косыми солнечными лучами и приветливо шумит умытой дождем листвой старых лип.  
\- Тайчо? - Соуске откладывает палочки в сторону и поднимает глаза от пиалы.  
\- М-м-м? - Странная манера мычать вместо нормального отклика заставляет мальчишку улыбнуться.  
Соуске опускает глаза, завешиваясь челкой, и на секунду смеживает ресницы. Голос у тайчо не меняется. Никогда. И даже если Соуске не слышит его по-настоящему, ему не сложно просто представить. Вот точно так же прикрыть глаза, откинуться на деревянную рамку фусума, и представить. Тихий-тихий шепот, негромкое бормотание, едва заметное шевеление тонких губ...  
Соуске не сложно, Соуске уже не первый раз представляет себе этот голос. И эти губы тоже.  
Но сейчас представлять не нужно, нужно просто поднять глаза, и задумчиво жующий лепешку тайчо окажется перед ними. Спокойный и теплый, чуть взъерошенный, словно соседский кот, забравшийся на крышу.   
\- Позвольте заплести вам косу?  
Соуске кажется, что он слышит звук, с которым в голове тайчо что-то щелкает. Вот там было темно, все спали, а теперь свет горит, и капитан таращится на мальчишку большими удивленными глазами. Потом он, конечно, прищуривается опасно и косит взглядом на собственные волосы. Пушистые, вьющиеся от сырости и влаги. Тайчо это никогда не нравилось, Соуске знает, потому и предложил. Тайчо не сможет отказаться от такой услуги - это Соуске тоже знает.  
\- Шнурка нет, - буркает он недовольно, поворачиваясь к мальчишке спиной. Ворчливый, может быть немного даже смущенный.  
\- У меня есть, - Соуске тянется к длинным волосам, сначала расчесывая их пальцами.  
Поддевает, приподнимает, сжимает в кольце на секунду, чтобы оценить, насколько гуще они стали. А потом делит на три почти ровные части, выравнивая их вдоль худой спины тайчо.  
Косу он плетет обыкновенную, переплетает пряди, чуть натягивает, чтобы не топорщился мелкий пушок. И как же просто сейчас коснуться пальцами белой шеи, задеть случайно кожу возле самого ворота косоде, горячую, словно покрывало на котацу.  
\- Шнурок? - когда коса закончена, тайчо на пробу вертит головой, чтобы определить не перетянуты ли где-то прядки, а потом перекидывает косу через плечо, разглядывая кончик.   
Соуске молча пожимает плечами и садится на свое место. Шнурок этот давно пора вернуть владельцу. Ведь в тот день у него была задача развязать его, а не забрать себе.  
Эти странные минуты почти домашнего, едва ли не семейного уюта запоминаются Хирако надолго. Он перебирает их, как монах потертые четки, когда мальчишка возвращается в Академию, оставляя капитана в отремонтированном штабе среди разобранной, частично восстановленной, но все равно изрядно поредевшей документации.

***

В Академию Соуске возвращается с продуманной до мелочей стратегией работы на ближайшие два года. На два - детально, вплоть до дня, а общий план у него расписан, разумеется, на годы и годы вперед. И каждая деталь его плана, каждый час, посвященный тому или иному действию, предусматривает, в том числе, неожиданные вмешательства, проблемы и ошибки. Теперь, после того, как он обжегся с летними экспериментами, Соуске как никто другой понимает, насколько важно предусмотреть и полный провал всех работ. И он предусматривает все.   
Когда возникает необходимость в большом количестве свободного времени, он согласовывает с преподавателями свободное посещение, объясняя это тем, что ему необходимо закончить годовой отчет о работе с одним из профессоров. Причем профессор это охотно подтверждает.   
Соуске тратит время на изучение обнаруженных на дальних стеллажах свитков. Закрытые зоны библиотеки уже давно не такие закрытые, как думает руководство Академии, а Соуске никого не собирается разубеждать. В тех записях, которые он уносит с собой, есть интересные умозаключения. А есть и факты. Есть даже информация, которую явно полагалось спрятать надежнее. Но либо забыли, либо не заметили. В любом случае то, что находит Соусе, его полностью устраивает. Значит, сам он двигается в верном направлении.  
А когда для продолжения экспериментов возникает необходимость в определенном количестве реяцу, Айзен без труда находит решение. Если в Академии нет лишних детей, а в Руконгае нет детей с нужным уровнем духовной силы, то у него есть один просто замечательный вариант. Белобрысый и ненавистный, но очень подходящий. Настолько подходящий, что Соуске волей не волей начинает радоваться тому, что эта глупая девчонка вообще существует.  
Однако в Серетей он не собирается, слишком уж это затратно. А вот запасной вариант, который поможет убить сразу двух зайцев, приходится кстати. Девчонке, разумеется, он не планирует вредить: она ему пригодится. К сожалению, выполнившему свою задачу Танигаве везет меньше. Остатки его духовной силы Соуске хранит в надежном месте, как и то, что не использовал от девчонки.  
Запущенные процессы требуют больших жертв. Приходится забыть про сон и еду, организовывать небольшой отдых только в те дни, когда движение экспериментов замедляется по заранее высчитанному алгоритму.   
Есть еще одна необходимость - тишина. Тишина и отсутствие отвлекающих факторов, к коим поселившегося в голове тайчо отнести никак нельзя.  
И если к его простому присутствию Соуске давно привык, то появляющиеся в компании с ним мысли напрягают. У него есть дела, есть задачи. Так почему же он постоянно отвлекается? Почему позволяет мешать банальному недосыпу, когда за полчаса удается увидеть столько, сколько не было за полгода?  
Вот почему Соуске решает провести летние каникулы в Академии, чтобы научиться контролировать собственное подсознание. Да и без итогового аттестата появляться в штабе бессмысленно.

***

В июне капитану пятого отряда приходит официальное письмо с уведомлением о том, что его сын полка на лето остается в учебных аудиториях: слабых сокурсников требуется кровь из носу подтянуть к выпускным экзаменам. К этому моменту третий офицер уже два месяца считается пропавшим: он как-то очень глупо исчез по дороге из второго квартала в казармы, да так и не нашелся.   
Хирако-тайчо остается один на один с отчетами, бухгалтерией, кенам объяснительных и дилеммой: то ли поминать Танигаву, то ли проклинать.   
Четки воспоминаний о Соуске перекладываются в дальний ящик сознания.


	5. Часть пятая

Поздним вечером после отбоя капитан переодевается: там, куда он идет, форма ни к чему. Его узнают и в ярко-лиловой юкате, расшитой по подолу сливовым цветом. Хирако просачивается за периметр Академии, несмотря на комендантский час и два сигнальных барьера. Доходит до студенческого общежития, не всколыхнув ни одной травинки, плюет на ладони и подпрыгивает, цепляясь за карниз третьего этажа и подтягиваясь на руках.   
В комнате темно и тихо, только слева на кровати кто-то короткостриженный посапывает вполголоса. Хирако-тайчо ограждает его кекаем и присаживается на край другой кровати.   
\- Ну, и где твой хозяин шляется? - спрашивает он у широкой спины лежащего на кровати парня.   
Кьека Суйгецу недобро шипит и возвращается в ножны.  
\- Позови его, я полночи ждать не буду.   
Хирако пихает ножны к стене и растягивается на холодной неразобранной постели - иллюзии, знаете ли, не греют. Лежит, пялится на тени, танцующие по светлому потолку, и думает: успеет задремать, пока мальчишка вернется, или нет? Если Соуске шарит по закрытым секциям библиотеки - не успеет. А вот если щенок сейчас под чьей-то юбкой...  
\- Хирако-тайчо?  
Капитан пятого отряда переводит взгляд на силуэт в дверном проеме. Надо же, не обманул зампакто - в плечах мальчишки действительно под четыре сяку. А талия, затянутая поясом, все такая же узкая, пацанская. И сам он, несмотря на раздавшуюся мускулатуру, все еще худой, почти тощий, словно его тут совсем не кормят.  
Шипит Соуске не хуже зампакто. Кто у кого научился? Одно ясно - он не ждет гостей. Тех, кто может развеять чары Кьека Суйгецу, кто в принципе видит ее чары, он не ждет тем более. Другими словами, Соуске не ждет Хирако-тайчо.   
И он не планирует объяснять свое отсутствие, даже если тайчо нарочно молчит. Есть у него привычка делать вид, что он знает всех своих бойцов вдоль и поперек. Соуске не видит смысла спорить, пусть капитан тешит себя и дальше. Так даже интереснее: балансировать на грани правды и лжи. Не врать, но и не договаривать. Взять те же иллюзии - ведь Соуске их не прячет, не пытается обмануть Хирако-тайчо.   
С ним он отказывается от привычного образа дружелюбного чудо-курсанта, скромного и незаметного. С тайчо он откровенен совсем иначе. И пусть кто-то посчитает абсурдным это заявление, особенно в свете тех экспериментов, что Соуске проводит с белобрысой любимицей капитана пятого отряда. Пусть никто и не поймет, как можно совмещать откровенную ненависть к ничтожествам, населяющим миры, и беспробудное уважение к одному конкретному человеку. Не выдающемуся ученому и не сильнейшему воину. К простому капитану, такому же, как и другие двенадцать, настоящие, прошлые, будущие. Понимать этого не нужно. Соуске и сам порой плохо понимает, почему самый обыкновенный шинигами стоит особняком от всего остального мира.   
Так было, так есть и так будет всегда.  
Хотя кое-что все-таки поменялось. Теперь Соуске не желает двигаться вслед за тайчо. Теперь он желает вести его за собой.  
\- Хорошо, что ты не по форме. - Гобантай-тайчо плавно поднимается на ноги и оказывается у окна. - Будешь уходить, кекай сними с курсанта. Утром не добудятся.  
Хирако мягко приземляется на траву. Секундой позже мальчишка выпрямляется рядом - все-таки третий этаж, колени сами собой пружинят. Зато очки на месте, даже не сползли - Хирако это хорошо видит, задирая голову.   
\- Меноса мне в душу, Соуске! В тебе ж не меньше кена!  
\- Кен и два суня, тайчо, - поправляет парень таким тоном, словно это не имеет никакого значения. - Но я не понимаю...  
\- Вот! - капитан задирает указательный палец. - Все ушло в рост. Идем, Соуске, не тормози. Как взрослую жизнь встретишь, так ее и проведешь...  
\- Куда мы идем, тайчо? - Мальчишка поправляет сая, успокаивая зампакто одним лишь прикосновением, и ускоряет шаг, чтобы оказаться по правое плечо капитана.  
\- Увидишь, - широко ухмыляется тот, пряча ладони в рукавах и лениво насвистывая свою любимую, несуществующую нигде больше мелодию.  
Соуске понимает, что докучать с вопросами бесполезно. Без нужной мотивации тайчо не скажет ни слова. А мотивация, как ни прискорбно, не придумывается. И Соуске уступает. Не добивается своего ни прямо, ни обходными путями - уступает.  
\- Как вы узнали, где находится моя комната? - он изредка бросает на капитана взгляд, сверяя настоящего Хирако-тайчо с тем, что снился ему все эти два года.  
Отличий у них мало. Разве что, аромат у тайчо другой, да волосы сияют ярче. Что ни говори, живой Хирако-тайчо в сотни и сотни раз лучше воображаемого.   
\- Я все знаю, Соуске.  
Он косится на парня так, как никакая фантазия не сумеет. И Соуске этого достаточно, чтобы пальцы онемели, а виски взмокли. Не нужно приближаться, не нужно касаться, чтобы в груди застучало, неровно и слишком быстро.  
Воображаемый капитан Хирако так не умеет. Он бледная копия. И он ничего, совсем ничего не знает.  
Первый квартал, второй... широкая мощеная улица сворачивает в проулок, на удивление чистый и тихий. Кому платит досточтимая хозяйка за обновление кекаев вокруг? И кому - за закрытые глаза и непроведенное должностное расследование?  
Яркие бумажные фонари покачиваются на ветру, призывно блестят иероглифы чайной.   
Хирако оставляет гета на куцунуги, мальчишка чуть позже следует его примеру.  
\- Добро пожаловать, Хирако-сама! - Яркая, как дикая лилия, хозяйка кланяется гостям в пояс под нежный перезвон причудливых заколок. - Вы сегодня не один? - улыбается, складывая маленькие белые ладошки на широком оби.   
\- Да. - Капитан сжимает плечо своего протеже. - Решил ввести Соуске во взрослую жизнь.  
\- Сами? - хозяйка смеется, прикрывая алые губы.   
\- Надеюсь, не без вашей помощи.   
\- Я вас поняла, - теперь поклон короче, больше для вида. - Соуске-сама, Хирако-сама, прошу.   
Широкий рукав переливается золотым шитьем, гости проходят в указанную сторону.   
Им выделяют отдельный кабинет, разумеется. И несмотря на кажущуюся тонкость бумажных стен, ни один посторонний звук не проникает в комнату и не покидает ее, если фусума задвинуты.   
Почти сразу приносят саке. Два подноса, на каждом из которых теплый кувшинчик и две чарки. Красавиц, прилагающихся к вышеупомянутому, разумеется, тоже две.   
Та, что чуть старше, одета ярко - багрово-красный, насыщенно-зеленый, золотые гребни в волосах и позолоченный шнур поверх пурпурного оби. Она садится слева от Хирако, смотрит на него, почти не таясь, и лукаво улыбается.  
Вторая, чуть ниже, чуть младше, одета трогательно и нежно: в розовое, персиковое, жемчужное. Она сама - роза, персик и жемчужина. Смущенная, молчаливая, не смеющая поднять глаза на гостя, она садится справа от Соуске так осторожно, словно боится задеть его хотя бы краем одежды. Но Хирако опытным взглядом видит редкие взгляды из-под длинных густых ресниц, от которых самому грешному мужчине станет жарко.  
\- Слышишь, Соуске, - тянет он, откидываясь на подушке. - Я тебе завидую.   
За что получает веером от своей красавицы, а когда со смехом тянется поцеловать ей ручку в знак извинения, получает добавку.   
\- Смотри, прогоню тебя, - нарочито хмурится капитан.   
\- Как бы я тебя не прогнала, господин, - улыбается чаровница и прячет полные смеющиеся губы за веером.   
\- Чертовка. Ну что, Соуске? За твой отличный аттестат?  
\- За аттестат.   
Пацан непринужденно улыбается, поднимает свое блюдце, отпивая отменное (вряд ли здесь подают другое) вино. Делает большой глоток, щедрый, и опускает пустое блюдце прямиком в шустрые ручки ойран.  
Он уже не маленький.  
Ему не шесть, не десять, даже не семнадцать.  
Он ведь не глупый, он много сознательнее своих сверстников.   
Впрочем, любой его сверстник догадается, что это за чайный домик и почему прекрасные девушки так мило улыбаются, хотя та, что помоложе с удовольствием вернулась бы сейчас к чтению гайджинских романов. Соуске видит затаенную скуку в ее глазах, красивых и глубоких. Не карих.  
Любой поймет, к чему вино, глупые разговоры и короткие смешки.  
Любой.  
И Соуске в этот раз такой же, как и все, он тоже понимает. Не понимает он одного: почему?  
Ведь тайчо тоже не глупый, не слепой. Он давно все замечает, давно понимает. Давно знает. Все знает. Так почему? Неужто шутки ради? Или в наказание? За эту белобрысую, да? За маленькую суку, которую Соуске так и не убил?  
Он не планирует напиваться, не планирует прожигать тайчо вопросительными взглядами. Он знает, что не добьется ответа, которого просто нет.  
Тайчо - единственный человек, которого Соуске не может разгадать. А если говорить точнее, не пытается. А еще точнее - не хочет.  
Он не видит смысла в том, чтобы научиться читать этого человека, предугадывать, просчитывать. Тайчо - а это звание уже давно стало для Соуске именем собственным, наполненном ленью, золотом и табаком - является той самой галочкой, которую ставят напротив исключения. Худой птичкой, начерченной уверенной рукой, самовольной, своевольной и, да, ленивой. Разгадывать его сродни преступлению. Разгадывать его - означает потерять, отсеять сквозь крупное сито самую суть.  
Поэтому Соуске не хочет гадать, оставляет тайчо простор для всего, что его душе угодно будет. Поэтому сейчас смотрит в глубокие, поддетые легкой пеленой расслабленности и вина глаза и не понимает, что же в них творится. Поэтому не понимает даже, смотрит тайчо на него или любуется гребнем в густых черных волосах шлюхи, что снова наполняет его блюдце.  
Соуске пьет много и неумело. Сказывается трезвая жизнь отличника Академии - настоящая, не притворная. Как следствие, пацана ведет с третьего кувшина. То есть, пронимает его еще в начале второго, но пока мальчишка не открывает рта и особо не шевелится, опьянение заметно только по странному блеску в беззащитных глазах - очки его стеснительная компаньонка стянула и спрятала почти сразу.   
А вот на третьем Соуске пробивает поговорить. Несет он, если честно, чушь, так что Хирако-тайчо даже не прислушивается. Понимает жалобы на духоту. На удивление теплый апрель заползает за ворот легкой однослойной юкаты, не обращая внимания на вечер и часа два как скрывшееся солнце. В чайном домике жарко и влажно. Волосы липнут к шее, тяжелые и неприятно горячие, кажутся толстым зимним одеялом, зачем-то накинутым на голову.   
Только красавицам все нипочем: они смеются переливчатыми птичьими голосами, мурлычут что-то, особенно не вмешиваясь в беседу, и все подливают, подливают гостям, хотя сами едва смачивают губы вином.  
\- Господину жарко? - жемчужина, сев позади Соуске, обмахивает его широким веером. А потом осторожно скользит юркими ладошками под руками парня, ослабляет пояс и приспускает юкату с его плеч.   
\- Люблю военных, - улыбается ее подружка, разглядывая сильные мышцы, лениво перекатывающиеся под плотной смуглой кожей, поблескивающей каплями пота.   
Жемчужина не отвечает, только смотрит на товарку как-то по-особенному, мол, на чужой каравай... и дует на влажный загривок мальчишки, почти касаясь нежно-розовыми губами. Соуске вздрагивает. И гобантай-тайчо его прекрасно понимает, он и сам...   
Незаметно растворяются фусума, мелькает узкий рукав простой серенькой юкаты и чья-то тонкая ручка ставит на пол чашу с водой, в которой вкусно потрескивает тающий лед. Хирако предвкушающе жмурится и громко выдыхает, когда шеи касается холодный мокрый платок. Сразу становится легче, загривок ощущает покусывание ночного ветра и легкое дыхание красавицы. Влажная ткань скользит за ворот юкаты, по ключицам и ниже, на грудь. Узел на оби распускается, обнаженных плеч касаются мягкие теплые губы. А ладошка с платком уже на животе, поглаживает по кругу, медленно, мучительно-сладко. Становится холодно до мурашек и нестерпимо жарко - особенно там, куда волшебные руки не торопятся добраться. Они перебираются на спину, не скрытую больше одеждой, поднимаются от поясницы к плечам, нарочно дразня ожиданием. Пояс окончательно исчезает, юката стекает на пол. Прохладные, влажные прикосновения куда-то исчезают, а потом капитан чувствует бедром колючий до дрожи кусочек льда. Как же медленно он движется! Сунь вверх, два суня вниз... по спирали, дальше и дальше - и снова вниз.   
\- Выйди вон, - тихо говорит Соуске.  
Красавица замирает, едва поспевая за своим видением, и поднимается на ноги, покидая комнату без лишнего шороха. Та, что остается рядом с Соуске, продолжает наполнять его блюдце, словно заминки в долю секунды никогда и не было.  
\- Ты тоже.  
Она поднимается сразу же, складывает веер и задвигает за собой фусума. Тайчо остается в компании ее близняшки, глаза его все гуще застилаются туманом терпкого вина и молодых, только зародившихся иллюзий, и Соуске может наблюдать за ним, не боясь оказаться замеченным.   
Свет играет с тенями, и тонкие ключицы походят на мосты, что соединяются над пропастью дыхания. Тонким длинным пальцам не меч бы держать, а перебирать струны сямисена. Золото волос просто удерживает на себе внимание, не отпускает.  
Соуске наблюдает, как его иллюзия, его Кьека Суйгецу играет с тайчо, балует его и ласкает. И словно впервые замечает, какой он, этот тайчо. Узкокостный, невысокий, с худыми боками, с крепкой, неширокой спиной, с длинными не по-мужски ногами. У него сильные руки, но хрупкие запястья. У него белая шея, с отбивающими свой ритм венами под кожей. У него узкое лицо, красивое, правильное, породистое. Это не просто Хирако-тайчо. Это другой тайчо. Слишком... нежный. Шинджи.  
За Шинджи не хочется наблюдать. Его хочется пробовать.  
Соуске отгоняет иллюзии, возвращает Кьека Суйгецу в ножны и сам касается губами белых плеч капитана.   
Шинджи.  
Укладывает его на спину, ласкает, зарывается пальцами в волосы. Пробует на вкус, на запах, на ощущения.  
И не отводит взгляда, когда Шинджи открывает глаза. Абсолютно чистые, без намека на туман видений. Такие карие, словно этот цвет был придуман специально для них.  
А вот губы у него тонкие. И твердые. А еще они сомкнуты плотно, в одну единую линию, словно Соуске не целует его, а пытается отравить.   
Когда длинные пальцы - как у музыканта, верно - впиваются в кудрявые волосы Соуске, он уже не думает о том, что губы Шинджи слишком холодные, не живые. К этому моменту они двигаются, кривятся недовольно, обнажая белые ровные зубы. Хирако больно сжимает волосы Соуске, оттаскивает от себя, заставляя поднять голову, разорвать странный недопоцелуй. И губы его - тонкие и твердые - действительно искривлены.  
Так... смешно. Словно это может что-то изменить.  
Соуске молчит. Он, кажется, даже не дышит. Отводит чужие руки, обхватывает слишком тонкие запястья и снова целует. Он ведь может, легко может удержать Шинджи на месте, скрутить, если понадобится. И снова поцеловать. И еще раз. Так торопливо, так беспорядочно. Губы, подбородок, шея. Там, где бьется пульс. Там, где сходятся ключицы. Там, где под тонкой кожей проступают ребра, а под ними колотится сердце.  
Когда Шинджи снова хватает его за волосы, буквально вздергивая, Соуске может почувствовать его пульс губами. Там, где ребра заканчиваются, образуя мягкую выемку. Там, где твердый живот делится на ровные кубики, спускающиеся вниз. А на границе бьется неровно еще одна вена.  
Соуске молчит, опять. Да и как ему что-то говорить, если Шинджи не просто притягивает его выше, отрывая от своего живота, если он теперь сам целует? Совсем не беспорядочно, совсем не быстро. По-другому. Как надо.  
Он сумасшедший, думает Хирако. Сбрендивший от саке, учебы и скуки мальчишка. Окончательно рехнувшийся просто потому, что никто в здравом уме не решит подкатить яйца к капитану. Капитану, под которым еще служить и служить.  
Тяжело дышащий парень, судя по всему, не хочет служить "под". Он вообще не хочет "под".  
А еще у него до одури трезвые глаза. И отчаянная решимость игрока, поставившего на кон все свои пожитки и добавившего собственную жизнь до кучи.   
У него пухлые неподатливые губы, прерывистое винное дыхание и жесткие волнистые волосы, снова отросшие, спадающие своевольно и нахально на чистый лоб, прячущие аккуратные округлые уши. Хирако не жалеет эти кудри, стискивает, тянет, перебирает пальцами и снова сжимает в кулаке. Жалость - это в принципе не про капитана пятого отряда, жалость вышла из этой комнаты, прошуршав на прощание семислойным кимоно.  
А здравый смысл здесь не ночевал совсем.   
И если мотивацию мальчишки, решившего испробовать авторитеты на зуб, еще можно со скрипом понять, то сам себя капитан пятого отряда, напробовавшийся и наэкспериментировавшийся на несколько жизней вперед, разуметь отказывается. А как гласит воинская мудрость - главное начать, там разберемся. И Хирако перекатывается, вжимая скрипнувшего зубами парня в татами и оказываясь сверху.  
Соуске колбасит.  
Да, так, наверное, выразился бы тайчо, если бы мог заглянуть парню в голову. Там, в спутанном ворохе мыслей, пожар. Полыхает, потрескивает, кусается огонь. И от него так жарко, что звон в ушах не удивляет. Тонкий, словно писк комара, но странным образом приятный.   
Сравнение, конечно же, кривое, но куда Соуске до красивых фраз. У него в голове практически пусто, огонь все уничтожил, оставил густой, сладковатый дым и пахнущую сажей темноту. А еще - жадность.  
Ту, что не позволяет отпустить, заставляет цепляться руками, липнуть пальцами, царапать дыханием. Жадность, широкими шагами обхаживающую свою территорию, выгоняющую незваных гостей и водружающую свой неповторимый зад на трон. Да, Шинджи, кажется, именно так бы и выразился.  
У Соуске со словами плохо, с мыслями, кажется, тоже.  
Он может только учиться. В пальцах снова кисть и яблочная пустота, а под руками ненужный черновик, на котором можно написать все, что угодно. Он и пишет - выводит ладонями по худой спине, вжимая Шинджи в себя, и снова поднимается к волосам, чтобы стиснуть их так, как никогда раньше не осмеливался. А потом кусает, заставляя приоткрыть губы. Потому что хочется больше. С языком, с влажными причмокиваниями, с нелепым щелчком, которым стукаются друг об друга зубы - они слишком торопятся.   
Шинджи негромко хмыкает прямо в губы мальчишки и почему-то останавливается. Убирает руки с его пояса, прекращает сжимать ребра, и обхватывает ладонями лицо. И только потом целует. Так неторопливо, словно хочет убить.  
Жадному Соуске такое не по нраву. Он хочет больше. Перевернуться, подмять под себя, оказаться меж разведенных ног, сразу же, быстро. Чтобы вжаться, влипнуть всем телом и длинно выдохнуть в белую шею, а потом покрыть ее болезненными укусами. У него будет время, чтобы научиться. Да и не так уж он плохо целуется, верно? Иначе бы ты так смотрел другими глазами, Шинджи.  
Мальчишка борется за инициативу, как за тот гарнизон. Воюет, отстаивает, не сдается. Перемежает атаку с обороной и теснит, теснит, теснит захватчика. Он смешной, они оба сейчас уморительно глупо выглядят, но почему-то вместо смеха из-за стиснутых зубов вырываются хриплые стоны.   
\- Тайчо? - он впервые подает голос, когда капитан широко разводит бедра. Этот жест невозможно понять превратно, ведь так, Соуске?  
\- Не тормози, - Хирако без напора толкает пацана в покрытый испариной лоб. - Пользуйся... стратегическим преимуществом.   
По взгляду мальчишки не понять, нравятся ли ему подобные сравнения, но по действиям ясно: их смысл до него дошел.   
\- Я осторожно, - обещает он, сплевывая на ладонь.  
\- Надеюсь.  
Шинджи морщится.  
\- Извините...  
\- Заткнись.  
Становится больно и горячо. Слишком сухо. А потом просто - слишком.  
Надо ли говорить, что Соуске знает, что нужно делать?  
Как, почему, для чего? Как подготовить, как двигаться, как искать, чтобы потом сойти с ума от невероятных ощущений?  
Все это знают. Все, кому хотя бы раз в жизни снились такие сны, после которых все утро проходит в пьяном ритме. И Соуске знает.  
И делает. Не потому что так надо или положено, а потому что хочется и получается. Так хорошо. Черт возьми, как же хорошо...  
До подгибающихся коленей, благо что он уже согнул ноги, уже почти сидит на пятках, приподнимая бедра Шинджи так, чтобы с каждым толчком ощущать его. Всего. От длинных ресниц, густых, сжавшихся сейчас в пушистые полоски, до подрагивающего под ладонью живота.   
Ведь ему тоже хорошо. Так хорошо, как только может быть в неудобном положении, в редкой, но острой боли. В движениях, слишком неровных, чтобы можно было привыкнуть и расслабиться.  
А расслабляться и не нужно. Нужно стонать, Шинджи. Громче. Нужно отвечать на поцелуи, какими бы неумелыми они ни казались. Нужно дышать часто и неровно, смешивая дыхание, смешивая удовольствие. И тогда действительно будет хорошо, обоим.  
\- Тай...чо... - Соуске выдыхает куда-то в висок, покрывшийся испариной, с мелкими капельками пота по линии светлых волос. Больно сжимает пальцами белые бедра и чуть меняет положение, чтобы можно было... все. Все, что угодно.  
И так просто обхватить ладонью член капитана, сжать, заставляя заскрипеть зубами, двинуть ладонью словно бы небрежно, неаккуратно, но так, что скрип станет только громче, а потемневшие глаза - чернее.  
Так просто прижаться лбом ко лбу, заглянуть в этот новый цвет, потеряться в нем. Навеки? Навряд ли.  
Ведь это действительно просто - он прижимается, целует, трахает, берет, любит... Черт, как же сильно любит...  
\- Шинджи... - шепчет на выдохе, хриплом и изломанном.   
Ему все еще хочется больше. Сильнее, быстрее, жарче. Возможно ли это? Наверняка. Нужно только двигаться. Еще и еще, пока в ушах не забухает гулко и громко.  
Капитану хорошо, черт знает почему. Явно не от порывистых торопливых движений, жадных и неумелых. Соуске слишком часто теряет нужный угол, слишком много думает о партнере, слишком быстро кончает.   
Мальчишка. Какой же он еще мальчишка, несмотря на возраст. Глупый, безалаберный, увлекающийся пацан с горячим ртом и чуткими пальцами. И вот этого как раз хватает, чтобы потеряться в вечности. Захлебнуться воздухом и чужой реяцу, пахнущей морем и одинокими скалами.   
Тебе все еще одиноко, Соуске?

***

\- Тайчо? - Соуске негромко стучит костяшками пальцев по тонкой раме, терпеливо дожидаясь ответа.  
Проходит несколько секунд, но из-за плотной ткани не слышно ни шороха.  
\- Тайчо? - уже громче зовет парень, прислушиваясь так остро, словно пытается разгадать соседские тайны. - Через семь минут построение, тайчо.  
И снова тишина. Ни звука, ни вздоха. Ведь спит же беспробудным сном, можно голову на отсечение отдать. Соуске вздыхает, поджимая губы на секунду, и толкает высокую створку в сторону, отодвигая фусума и оказываясь внутри.  
Хирако-тайчо действительно спит, уткнувшись лицом в тощую подушку, вытянув из-под хаори ноги. Сложно не улыбаться, глядя на то, как пальцы на его ногах поджимаются, будто у растревоженного кота.  
\- Ну? - глухо мычит он, высунув из-под пледа руку и почесав макушку, а потом только переворачивается на спину и длинно зевает.  
\- Через шесть минут построение, - напоминает Соуске, поглядывая на чайничек, стоящий на остывшей жаровне.  
Как там? Зуб даю, не успеет.  
В последнее время - чуть больше года, если конкретно - тайчо многое не успевает. Обленился настолько, что сам себе удивляется. А все потому, что новый сансеки в отряде исполняет все административно-распорядительные функции, в том числе и за тайчо. Документация, отчеты, запросы, построение, тренировки, набор, стратегия... Нет такой области, в которой Соуске не мог бы заменить капитана.  
Однако это не значит, что Хирако-тайчо сбросил все на офицера, забыв про свои обязанности. Никто и никогда не посмеет такое сказать. Он незаменим. Просто... Просто иногда утро застает его слишком внезапно.  
\- А ты мне на что? - Хирако-тайчо все-таки поднимается, снова чешет затылок, окончательно путая волосы, и задумчиво смотрит на своего сансеки.  
Кажется, вопрос он задает риторический. Соуске уверен: ответ услышать тайчо не захочет. Тот, который первым всплывает в голове, точно не захочет.  
\- Иди уже, я подтянусь.  
\- Слушаюсь.  
Соуске играет в главу отряда талантливо, с полной отдачей. Ему действительно нравится это: руководить из-за плеча, прятаться в узкой капитанской тени, держать руку на пульсе отряда - и Хирако-тайчо.   
От рассвета до заката он почтительный третий офицер, к которому на поклон идут все: от других лейтенантов до своих рядовых. Он решает их вопросы, не забывая закончить беседу формальным заклинанием: "Я доложу капитану Хирако". И действительно докладывает - если тот спросит.   
Соуске вот уже второй год знает о жизни подчиненных больше, чем его непосредственный командир. Ну, или думает, что знает. Его никто не разубеждает: младшие офицеры не в курсе, а Хирако...   
Поздними вечерами, когда за сансеки задвигаются фусума, он одевается, показательно вздыхая, хотя его некому слышать. Садится на стол и прочитывает все исходящие и входящие, не делая различий между пометками, нанесенными чужой рукой: "Текучка", "Мусор", "Важное", "Горит". Бухгалтерия, объяснительные, переписка с интендатурой и другими отрядами - капитану интересно все. И надо сказать третьему офицеру спасибо: его трудами разобраться в высоких стопках макулатуры легко настолько, что почти приятно. Хирако хмыкает в чашку, узнав ровные канджи мальчишки, еще совсем недавно не умевшего правильно держать кисть, а теперь пишущего так, что впору брать в учителя каллиграфии. Вчитывается внимательнее, замечая красный оттиск своей личной печати, которую Соуске берет без спроса. Подправляет изредка, подстраиваясь под чужой почерк, благо сам учил сына полка письму. Делает красной тушью пометки на тех документах, которые нужно переписать.  
Тренировки теперь тоже назначаются третьим офицером лично, без согласования. Ведь ленивые, заданные между затяжками вопросы вроде: "Надо бы подтянуть девятого офицера в бакудо", "Когда ты собирался погонять новобранцев через полосу препятствий?" - никак нельзя принять за приказы.   
Хирако не мешает мальчишке расти, прекрасно понимая, что когда-нибудь Соуске сам, совершенно официально, возглавит отряд. Не пятый, возможно, какой-нибудь другой. Последние сто лет высший командирский состав меняется часто.  
Гобантай-тайчо не стесняется выглядеть бездельником, наоборот, целыми днями (хорошо выспавшись, разумеется), он придуривается, вешая аттестат Соуске как можно выше. А возвращающийся с тренировок или из первого отряда мальчишка показательно поджимает губы, протягивает руку и снимает его, чтобы убрать обратно в шкаф. Он хорошо знает правила этой игры и свою в ней роль: смущение, праведный гнев и обещания выбросить свиток в следующий раз. Не хуже он знает реакцию капитана: подколы, поддразнивания "ботана" и напоминание о том, кто именно отвоевал аттестат у деканата, возмущенного неявкой лучшего курсанта на церемонию вручения.   
А после заката, когда из штаба уходят офицеры, а дневальный кемарит на тумбочке, неожиданно возмужавший щенок, которого все труднее даже мысленно звать мальчишкой, отыгрывается за все с лихвой. Нет, все-таки он слишком быстро учится. Всему.  
И представляете? Он зовет капитана: "Шинджи".  
\- Соуске, открой рот, закрой глаза.  
Чудо-сансеки, засидевшийся допоздна в штабе в окружении чая и отчетов, поправляет теплое хаори и вздыхает.  
\- Думаете, это уместно, тайчо?   
Щенок, мальчишка, очкарик - его не так просто смутить, Хирако знает, но попыток не оставляет. Даже если сам себе начинает казаться смешным - вот как сейчас, со светящейся от предвкушения физиономией и спрятанными за спину руками.  
\- Давай, Соуске, не ломайся. Порадуй меня, а я порадую тебя, - капитан пошло поигрывает бровями, нарочно сбивая зануду с толку. - Закрой глаза хотя бы.   
Мальчишка вздыхает еще красноречивее, словно просит у Неба терпения, но слушается.   
\- Вытяни руку, - почти мурлычет гобантай-тайчо, присаживаясь рядом. - Да левую, дурачина. Во-о-от, молодец.   
Узел выходит красивым, ровным - оказывается, пальцы еще помнят, как повязывать шеврон. Господи, когда же это было? Не упомнишь.   
И хорошо, что никто в отряде не знает, когда у третьего офицера день рождения, иначе вышло бы неудобно. Иначе пришлось бы откладывать до зимы. А ведь он так давно не дарил мальчишке подарков. Сколько? Шесть, получается, весен? И можно ли назвать подарком заслуженное давным-давно повышение?  
\- Открыл бы рот, я бы тебя еще поцеловал, - ворчит Хирако, поднимаясь и отходя на два шага, как будто чтобы оглядеть новоиспеченного лейтенанта. Хор-р-рош, сукин сын, даже очки не портят, наоборот, строгости придают.   
\- Разрешите исправиться? - сдерживает улыбку, а ведь уголки-то губ подрагивают, подрагивают.  
\- Разрешаю, - капитан шлепает на стол стопку бланков. - К утру заполнишь и разнесешь. Копии с визами - мне на стол. И так уж и быть, ради праздничка, можешь заселять новые покои. Сосед.   
Сосед.  
Такое простое слово, такое обыкновенное. Для кого-то это действительно не больше, чем слово. Для Айзена это аромат. Нет, не так: ароматы, терпкие, запоминающиеся надолго, забирающиеся внутрь и устраивающие себе там гнездо. Теплое, уютное, такое, в котором можно пережить не одну зиму. А две зимы, и три зимы, и...  
Жизнь в Серетее интересная штука. В ней хитро сплетаются многие загадки.   
Например, время.  
С тех пор, как Соуске немного заглянул за завесу того, что помнил маленький мальчик, найденный патрульными из пятого отряда Готей-13, он понял, что время абсолютно непостоянный ориентир.   
Прожить десятки лет в теле маленького ребенка? Почему нет, посмотрите на Саругаки.  
Создать за три года устойчивую формулу, над которой бились веками неизвестные магистры? Как само собой разумеющееся.  
Время не константа. Оно движется с той скоростью, с которой хочет человек. И если Соуске нужно немного ускорить его, заставить двинуться быстрее, то он и это может.  
А может и замедлить, чтобы насладиться неторопливой беседой, окруженной ароматом пуэра и сладковатого табака тайчо. Может заставить и вовсе остановиться, чтобы прислушаться к частому-частому биению сердца в белой груди. Такому частому, словно капитана настиг не оргазм, а смертельный враг.   
\- Черт...  
\- Что?.. Ох... блядь... Шин... джи...  
Временем можно управлять. Будь оно во власти богов или демонов, Соуске научился быть и тем, и другим. А для тайчо еще и третьим: простым мальчишкой, которому до одури важно, чтобы капитан гордился его успехами. На самом деле это все не имеет значения. Соуске готовит для него совсем другой дар, настолько необыкновенный, что вряд ли тайчо способен сейчас оценить его масштабы.   
\- Думаешь, я этого не слышал, Соуске?  
\- Чаю, тайчо?  
\- Дурак. Тащи саке.  
И пока работа идет, пока связи выстраиваются, а формулы высчитываются, можно замедлять время, заставлять его литься липкой патокой и мерно раскачиваться на дне глиняного чайничка.  
Ведь так приятно вечером нащупать пальцами прохладу ночи, развернуть ее покрывало и укрыться с головой. А через секунду поймать длинные пряди нелогично сияющего в этой темноте солнца, чтобы затащить к себе под покрывало, скрыть ото всех и распробовать на вкус. Всего.   
И пока ведется работа, пока галочки выравниваются в ряд, перечеркивая собой удачи и ошибки, можно напиться этим солнцем всласть, до вспышек под веками, коих прозвали звездами.   
Ведь можно же, тайчо?  
Шинджи.  
\- М-м-м?  
\- Нет, ничего.   
\- Лучше трубку набей.  
На самом деле, можно все. Перекроить мир до неузнаваемости или оставить нетронутым. Изменить мысли, жизни, людей. Все, что угодно. Когда есть цель, все вокруг должно стать средством ее достижения. Все, кроме одной единственной галочки. Своенравной пичужки, которой позволено быть собой. Той, что достойна любых миров, нынешнего и будущего.


	6. Часть шестая

\- Не трогай.   
Соуске не любит повторять очевидные вещи, пусть слово "очевидный" и не слишком подходит его помощнику. Тоусену Канаме придется научиться смотреть в глубь вещей и запоминать правила, если он хочет идти за Соуске. Если понадобится, видеть он начнет и в прямом смысле.  
\- Ты принес свой зампакто?  
\- Да, Айзен-сама.   
Меч с нервным звоном опускается на камень рядом с одетой в сая Кьека Суйгецу.   
Сузумуши нет необходимости разговаривать с хозяином, да и Соуске его не интересует. Вот с окаймленной зеленым шнуром соседкой он общается охотно. Мечи перешептываются неторопливо, негромко, словно любовники, притаившиеся в саду.  
Тоусен все это время стоит рядом, напряженный и тихий, словно его заставили проглотить палку, а пожаловаться никому нельзя. С темных висков стекают капельки пота, над верхней губой собралось целое озерцо. А зампакто тускло поблескивает на камне, словно не понимает причину истощенности хозяина.  
Соуске с интересом наблюдает за помощником, делает в уме пометки, отмечает на воображаемом листе черной тушью, а рядом красной выводит даты.  
Когда Кьека Суйгецу с легким шипением заканчивает беседу, он уже знает примерные сроки. Если препятствий не будет, через неделю можно будет вывести Саругаки из-за стен Академии.

***

Три зимы Соуске носит лейтенантский шеврон.   
Три зимы на него не может нарадоваться пятый отряд. Все тринадцать отрядов, что уж скромничать.  
\- Повезло тебе с мальчишкой, Шинджи, - замечает Кьераку-тайчо, звякая горлышком кувшина о керамический бок пиалы.   
Хирако готов поставить собственное хаори на то, что лейтенант восьмого отряда их прекрасно слышит через тонкую бумажную стену. Слышит и злится, потому что ее командир никогда не хвалит любимую Лизу-чан вслух.   
Женщины вообще странные, думает Хирако и салютует старшему товарищу блюдцем.  
\- Везет тому, кто сам себя везет, - тянет он с тем уверенным и важным видом, который достигается только с помощью саке. - Я своего чудо-лейтенанта четырнадцать лет растил.  
И сразу же понимает: будь Соуске рядом, он бы негромко поправил - пятнадцать.  
\- Пятнадцать лет, - вздыхает Хирако-тайчо, долго укладывая волосы на подушку, чтобы не лезли под спину. - Прикинь?  
\- М-м-м? - Чужие привычки липнут к парню, как срамная болезнь - проще убить, чем вылечить. - Ты о чем? - спрашивает, не отрывая взгляда от томика "Луньюй". Хрен знает, когда он успел выучить вэньянь.   
Хрен знает, когда он вообще все успевает.  
\- От тебя пахнет полем, - капитан зевает и утыкается носом в широкое плечо, голое и горячее. Гладкое, смуглое, чуть шершавое. Мальчишка растет, детской нежности и гладкости в нем все меньше.  
\- От тебя пахнет перегаром, - улыбается тот. - Но я же молчу.  
Хирако имеет в виду совсем другое, но молчит. Не говорит о том, что весь день лейтенант просидел в кабинете. О том, что сам вытащил его из-за стола, когда вернулся из восьмого отряда. О том, что побывать в поле Соуске никак не мог - дежурный клялся, что Айзен-фукутайчо никуда не отлучался.   
Почему ты мне врешь, Соуске?   
Что ты скрываешь?  
Куда ты уходишь и почему возвращаешься?  
Хирако не хочет знать ответов. Он просто хочет спать. Очень хочет спать...   
Пятнадцать лет.  
Действительно, так мало и так много одновременно.   
Соуске думает о том, насколько вырос за это время. Кем стал, чему научился, когда перешагнул хлипкого мальчишку, рыдающего на пустыре, и двинулся дальше. Когда в голове сформировалась цель, и когда цель разбилась на этапы. Когда эти этапы стали воплощаться в жизнь, а когда - меняться, корректироваться.  
Нет, пятнадцать лет - очень мало. Учитывая, чего он достиг? Буквально мгновение. Те, кто был до него, либо совершали бессмысленные телодвижения, ничего не добившись, либо делали это настолько медленно, что результата на своем веку не дождались.  
Айзен тоже не видит смысла в спешке. Только его "неспешность" не имеет ничего общего с топтанием на месте. Он готовит очень серьезный проект, то, ради чего не сложно пересчитать все во второй раз. И в третий тоже. Когда все будет закончено, миры поделятся на две части. На тех, кто будет в ужасе и проклянет его. И на тех, кто восхищенно будет внимать каждому слову. Как Тоусен, например.  
А будет там и третий. Один. Шинджи.   
Тот, кто просто встанет рядом с понимающей улыбкой.

***

Вечер, на который назначена подготовка, наступает плавно и медленно. Соуске временами кажется, что он уже закончился и теперь существует только в воспоминаниях. Тайчо привычно набивает трубку, откладывая каждую вторую затяжку для своего лейтенанта. Когда Соуске становится мало, он сам тянется к обветренным губам, нагло и жадно. Кусает, заставляет приоткрыться, сминает в пальцах чужую юкату и пьет, пьет, пьет своего капитана, медленно смакуя каждую каплю.  
Вечер, на который Соуске запланировал начало эксперимента, проходит быстро. Шинджи засыпает, распластавшись на футоне, разбросав руки так, словно они вовсе не соединены с телом. Голые ноги торчат из-под хаори, пальцы цепляют татами, как будто и не холодно капитану вовсе. Может, и не холодно. Может, капитану хватает жара, распалявшего их обоих получасом раньше, чтобы не замерзать в одиночестве. Недолгом, разумеется. Соуске не планирует отсутствовать больше часа.  
Саругаки Хиери уже ждет его в импровизированной лаборатории, спящая, практически мертвая. Ему нужно только закончить начатое и вернуть ее обратно в студенческое общежитие до того момента, как действие снотворного закончится.  
Четвертью часа позже Хирако, всхрапнув, просыпается. Переворачивается на спину, моргает в низкий темный потолок.   
\- Соуске?  
Мальчишки нет. И чтобы это понять, не нужно оглядываться. Даже звать не нужно, на самом деле. В комнате пусто, только реяцу гобантай-тайчо шевелится потревоженным осиным роем и кое-где трепещут обрывки чужой духовной силы. Ушел. Почти сразу.   
Что ж, Соуске, думает капитан. Ты сам не оставил мне выбора.  
Выйдя на энгаву, он почти забывает, зачем поднялся с постели и натянул слишком тонкую для ранней весны юкату. Право слово, что ему не спится? Соуске скоро придет, будет смотреть укоризненно, потому что футон выстыл.   
Соуске.  
Ах, ты сукин сын. Хорошее кидо, ничего не скажешь. Вот только мал ты еще капитана дурить.   
Хирако нахохливается под слабой защитой хлопчатой ткани, запахивает полы, втягивает голову - прячется от ветра, но даже не думает взять с собой зампакто.   
Повсюду, по всему двору перед казармами пятого отряда - ошметки маскировки. Ее яркие брызги мешают сосредоточиться, отводят глаза, обманывают. На что не нужно обращать внимание, Соуске? Что ты прячешь? Гобантай-тайчо останавливается, закрыв глаза, и вспоминает.  
Дерево, старое и разлапистое. Спилить бы, да как-то жалко. Рано или поздно все равно придется - северная половина уже вся сухая.  
БПК, низкий и темный. Хорошее место, если тянет ночью потрахаться тайком, а больше ни на что, пожалуй, не годится.  
Сарай с метлами, граблями и дровами. Покосившийся, с щелями как у Хиери между зубов. Нет, это совсем уж несерьезно.  
Что же еще? Лавочка, клумба, кустарник, забор, канализационный люк.   
Идиот.   
Хирако отпихивает тяжелую крышку носком гета, всматривается несколько мгновений в темноту и спрыгивает вниз. Не успевает задуматься о том, что надо было захватить лампу, как замечает тусклое сияние буквально в пятидесяти кенах. Ну, Соусе, если мне хотя бы одна крыса попадется...   
\- Айзен-сама, вы уверены, что это безопасно?   
\- Безусловно, Канаме.   
Гобантай-тайчо не узнает второго товарища ни по голосу, ни по имени, зато сразу разбирает тон “ври-убедительно-и-тебе-поверят”. Мальчишка идеально отработал его на командовании, когда собственный капитан спал беспробудным сном или страдал таким похмельем, что лучше было не показываться вообще никому. И если честно, Хирако неприятно удивляется, услышав знакомые интонации вне привычного контекста.   
\- А вот тебе, друг мой, - продолжает Соуске чужим, низким и холодным, голосом. - Стоит задуматься: связывать ли свой путь с тем, кому не доверяешь, как самому себе. Нет, даже больше, чем самому себе.  
Хирако бесшумно ступает по мокрым камням, держа гэта на весу, и прислушивается к затянувшейся паузе.  
\- Прошу прощения, Айзен-сама. - Явный испуг. - Этого больше не повторится.   
\- Я верю тебе, Канаме. Я верю тебе... - Голос Соуске становится тише и задумчивее. Так бывает, если он, засидевшись над отчетами, забывает о собеседнике и начинает говорить сам с собой. - Иначе тебя бы здесь не было.  
У поворота перед нишей, из которой льется незнакомый холодный свет, Хирако замирает, позволяет себе задуматься: надо ли? Хочет ли он видеть то, что там творится?   
В конце концов, что бы там ни было, это происходит на его территории, с участием его лейтенанта. И, что самое важное, без его ведома.   
Такие ситуации не заканчиваются хорошо. Никогда.   
И если задуматься... только откровенно... Хирако почти знает, что увидит, завернув за этот проклятый угол.  
Яркий неживой свет, идущий не от ламп, не от рук, но как будто из центра тяжелой каменной плиты. Нет, из груди кого-то, кто лежит на ней, как на лабораторном столе. Он слепит, не позволяет разглядеть детали, но маленькую шершавую пятку Хирако узнает нутром, звериным чутьем, тяжело екнувшим в груди сердцем.  
\- Два шага назад, - не своим голосом отдает он приказ. - И чтобы я видел ваши руки.  
Черный парень из отряда Кенсея вскидывается, как помоечная кошка, которую застали с объеденным рыбьим хвостом. Его рука тянется к поясу, к рукояти зампакто - слишком медленно.  
\- Бакудо номер тридцать.   
Злости хватает, чтобы легонькое заклинание сжало грудную клетку практически до хруста ребер. Еще чуть-чуть, всего одно дуновение нестабильной силы - и кости лопнут, раскрошатся, пронзят осколками заполошно бьющееся сердце. Будет ли Хирако жалеть об этом? Вряд ли. Очень вряд ли.  
\- Тайчо, я...  
\- Молчать. - Клокочущая внутри реяцу подсвечивает кожу, треплет волосы шквалистым ветром. - Два шага назад, Соуске.   
\- Позволь мне все объяснить. - Потусторонний свет пляшет на лице мальчишки, превращая в подвижную маску, чужую, незнакомую, враждебную. - Шинджи!  
\- Бакудо номер шестьдесят один.  
Ошибся, думает Соуске. О, как он ошибся.   
Глупо полагаться на привычки, пускать все на самотек. Пусть тайчо никогда, абсолютно никогда не вмешивается, ждет терпеливо, когда его мальчишка будет готов показать свое творение, не спрашивает, не подглядывает, это ничего не значит.  
Сейчас тайчо думает иначе. Сейчас он видит все сам. В сыром, неподобающем виде. Буквально, на самом начальном этапе.  
И Соуске понимает его злость. Если бы Хирако-тайчо дождался финала, он не увидел бы этой изломанной бледной куклы. Он бы увидел прекрасное существо, которое не вызывало бы у него ни злости, ни страха за ничтожную жизнь белобрысой девчонки.  
И он бы никогда не поднял на Соуске руку. Пусть даже для того, чтобы связать заклинанием.  
Тоусен хрипло выдыхает, дергается и обмякает, удерживаемый в воздухе формулой бакудо. Сейчас он должен спать. Мираж идет рябью, вслед за ним растворяются один за другим шесть сияющих блоков, которые должны сдержать Соуске. Сам он мягко шагает за спину капитана, удерживая от глупостей.   
\- Тихо, - Просит он негромко, прижимая тайчо к своей груди. - Просто посмотри. Посмотри на нее, она же уже прекрасна, а станет еще лучше. Она будет идеальной, слышишь?  
\- Что ты несешь?!  
\- Потерпи еще немного, Шинджи. Я уже решил эту задачу, совсем скоро...  
Тайчо резко выворачивается из его рук и оказывается у каменной плиты, на которой лежит тело его любимицы.   
\- Назад, Соуске, или бакудо не обойдется.  
Айзен останавливается, внимательно вглядываясь в освещенное голубым светом лицо. В распахнутые широко глаза, изломанные брови. Голос тайчо звучит твердо, а тон кажется непреклонным. Несмотря на побелевшие губы, он уверен в том, что говорит.  
Соуске останавливается. Останавливается не потому, что боится кидо. Он должен объяснить, еще раз попросить подождать. А сейчас, кажется, самое подходящее время. По крайней мере, возле пустоголовой суки тайчо не станет глупить.  
\- Позволь мне объяснить, - снова просит Соуске.   
Тайчо не должен так злиться. Если он поймет, что выхода просто не было, что больше никто не подходил, что девчонке в любом случае ничто не грозит...   
Шинджи... Он должен понять. Он всегда понимал. Год за годом, пока Соуске работал, он чувствовал его как никто другой, он был рядом. Он знал Айзена, настоящего, он видел его, он касался его. Он не мог перечеркнуть пятнадцать лет из-за какой-то никчемной души.  
\- Прочь с дороги. - Не обращая внимание на колыхнувшийся свет в плоской детской груди, Шинджи подхватывает Саругаки Хиери на руки.  
Он всей душой ненавидит две вещи. Когда у ситуации нет кнопки выключения, которой хитромудрые генсейцы с недавних пор снабжают практически все свои изобретения. И когда последствия этой ситуации нельзя отыграть назад. Семьдесят лет спустя Хирако Шинджи приобретет первый компьютер и назовет это кнопкой "ребут".  
Но сейчас в Генсей хренов тысяча девятьсот первый год, до компьютеров как до Луны, а до выхода из этого тоннеля, кажется, еще дальше. Потому что на дороге все еще стоит Айзен. Потому что с этим Айзеном творится что-то, чему Хирако не знает названия, не может подобрать.  
Его лейтенант сошел с ума, и гобантай-тайчо не знает, как давно. С каких пор? И почему он, этот гребаный тайчо, не заметил?   
Он не знает.  
Он знает только, что заслужил пинок под зад за банальную профнепригодность. Или сеппуку - если с Хиери случилось что-то, что четвертый и двенадцатый общими усилиями не смогут повернуть назад.  
А его лейтенанта, незнакомого, чужого лейтенанта, который смотрит так привычно, так узнаваемо, с детскими отчаянием в злых от бессилия темных глазах, ждет Улей. Или Сокиоку.   
Как он мог это допустить?  
Как просмотрел?  
Что должен делать - сейчас?  
Это как раз не вопрос. Воспитанные сотнями лет службы инстинкты лучше запутавшегося разума чувствуют привычную ситуацию боя. Победить, уйти живым - а потом думать. Только так. Только в таком порядке. Засунуть поглубже всю боль, всю растерянность, все желание выслушать и понять.  
Выжить. Победить. Уйти. Спасти. Все остальное подождет.  
Левая рука крепко прижимает худую и слишком легкую девочку к груди, и голова ее так страшно и безвольно болтается. А руки ледяные, Небо, почему? Что ты с ней сделал, Айзен Соуске? Что ты сделал с собой? Кто ты? Почему от тебя так пахнет смертью и чужой темной силой?   
Правая рука смыкается на рукояти чужого меча и одним движением обнажает клинок.  
\- Прочь с дороги, Айзен. - Хирако крепко сжимает зампакто черного мальчика из девятого отряда, имени которого он не помнит. - Я не шучу.   
\- Шинджи...  
\- Не смей меня так называть!   
Сталь вспыхивает реяцу, душа меча сопротивляется чужой силе, но она слишком слаба, а гобантай-тайчо слишком взбешен.   
\- Пойми, тебе меня не победить, - Айзен сдерживает удар голой ладонью. Останавливает острие у своего горла, и на его руке нет ни капли крови, ни намека на порез. - Шинджи, я не хочу причинять тебе вред. Я и ей, - он переводит взгляд на Хиери, - не хотел причинять вреда. Я бы никогда ее не убил. Я знаю, как ты...  
\- Ты ни черта не знаешь обо мне, - Хирако сбрасывает с меча чужую руку, режет в ошметки тонкую паутину иллюзий, которые успевает сплести лейтенант. Один удар в крохотную точку над солнечным сплетением, и вся эта чужая стылая сила покинет его тело. Он станет простой душой. А потом рассыплется синими искрами, не выдержав давления реяцу Хирако. - Соуске, - капитан сглатывает. - Не заставляй меня делать это.   
Мальчишка улыбается грустно и светло, так знакомо.  
\- Я знаю, что ты все еще меня...  
\- Молчи. Ради всех богов, молчи. - Они говорят слишком долго, сколько минут уже прошло? А сколько их еще осталось у Хиери? - Ступай вперед. И я тебя не убью.  
Он не двигается.   
\- Я тебя тоже люблю, Шинджи. Я знаю, ты поймешь. Рано или поздно. Я дам тебе время.  
\- Бакудо но...  
Хирако не решается плести путь разрушения здесь, в замкнутом нестабильном пространстве.  
\- Сай, - Айзен отмахивается от заклинания легким хадо, как будто перед ним лишь назойливая муха. Маленькая, настырная - но убивать жалко.   
Руку жжет. До тошноты пахнет палеными волосами.   
Другого пути нет, Соуске. Ты должен умереть.  
В глазах Хирако читается решение. Осознанное, взвешенное. Единственно верное, по его мнению.  
Это решение отражается в расширенных зрачках, расходится мерным синим светом к ресницам, оно подсвечивает его кожу изнутри давлением реяцу, колышет длинные волосы. Оно мечется внутри, сдерживаемое... для чего, кстати? Чего ты ждешь, почему колеблешься, если уже решил? Почему даешь своему "больному" лейтенанту время на то, чтобы выставить кекай?  
Соуске не ждет. Плетет одно за другим заклинания, накладывает морок - в Хирако слишком много злости, бушующей ярости, ее заметно издалека, так что следует спрятать. Спрятать и утихомирить взбешенного капитана, чтобы у него было время все понять, осознать.   
Соуске не планирует никого убивать, это не в его правилах. Он всегда может найти другой выход, сдвинуть все в более рациональную точку, в более продуктивную.   
Он просто смотрит в гречишные, побелевшие от ярости глаза. Скользит взглядом по худой фигуре девчонки, целой и невредимой, конечно, ведь он даже не успел ее модифицировать.   
Все из-за нее верно?  
Ведь она так важна. Она другая, родная, близкая. Она любимая. Она не лезет туда, куда не следует, не пытается взобраться выше. Она нормальная. Ее проще понять. С ней проще, много проще, нежели с психом, который просто просит выслушать.  
Она глупая, она слабая, она не соревнуется, не растет. Она ничтожество.  
Такое же, как и ты, Хирако Шинджи.   
Айзен сам себе кажется дураком, слепцом, глупым щенком, не замечающим очевидных вещей. Ведь все было на виду, под самым носом, с самого начала. И капитан никогда ничего не замечал, не понимал, не принимал. Он просто… просто играл.   
Пустое, никчемное, бесполезное существо. Отвратительное в своем притворстве. В нездоровой склонности привыкать: к ненужному отцовству, к воспитанию, к ночам под одним одеялом. Он даже трахаться привык, словно его вынудили, словно не было другого выхода. Мерзкий. Во всех этих недопривычках, в своей слабости.  
В Айзена, черт возьми, слабости.   
Все это время, все эти годы Соуске сдерживался, притормаживал себя, заставлял порой топтаться на месте. Для чего? Чтобы получить вот этот взгляд в ответ?   
Все бессмысленно. Их стоило убить при первом появлении белобрысой сучки, пропитавшей своими тошнотворным запахом письма тайчо.  
Тайчо.  
Забавно.  
От пустоголовой коротышки толку вышло больше.  
Хирако Шинджи замахивается, коротко, скупо, ведь в его руках еще и девчонка. Ведет мечом сверху вниз и вправо, словно пальцы сжимают рукоять не катаны, а шпаги. А через секунду пронзает воздух, расходящийся крупной рябью в стороны от клинка.  
Соуске не планирует убивать, это не в его правилах. Однако у Кьека Суйгецу впервые свой взгляд на ситуацию.   
Зампакто испаряется с громким шипением. Соуске чувствует, как его волочет назад, словно на шею накинули веревку и тянут в четыре руки. Он запрокидывает голову, делает несколько неуверенных шагов, стараясь удержать равновесие, а когда давление ослабевает, падает на одно колено.  
Вместе с ним на холодный пол падает спящая Саругаки Хиери. А следом - Хирако Шинджи. Его распахнутые глаза кажутся неживыми, практически прозрачными, пустыми. Легкий туман кружит над его лицом, не позволяя разглядеть больше, а Соуске буквально кожей ощущает, как уходит чужая жизнь, впитывается в звенящую сталь Кьека Суйгецу.  
\- Стой. - Он не слышит свой голос, но знает, что его слышит меч.   
\- Не смей, - то ли приказывает, то ли умоляет, уже чувствуя, что зампакто не подчинится.  
Она лучше знает, мальчик. Она старше, опытнее. Послушайся.  
\- Я сказал, хватит!  
Все заканчивается так же внезапно, как и началось.  
Туман рассеивается. Кьека Суйгецу со злым шипением возвращается в ножны, застывает простым мечом, пустым и безмолвным.

***

\- Ох, блядь. - Гобантай-тайчо медленно открывает глаза. Поток приплясывает, радуясь его пробуждению. Желудок подпрыгивает куда-то к горлу, словно собираясь обняться с этим самым потолком.   
Вчера было слишком много саке. А потом они зачем-то полезли на крышу штаба первого отряда... Потом было тоже - слишком много саке.  
\- Старость не радость, - бормочет гобантай-тайчо, с трудом принимая сидячее положение. - Маразм не оргазм.  
В раму фусума коротко стучат.   
\- Разрешите войти?  
\- А, Соуске. Заваливайся.  
У лейтенанта постная рожа, скупые движения и дурацкие очки. А еще дебильная привычка мешать своему командиру отсыпаться. У него вообще много дебильных привычек. Строго говоря, других у него нет.   
Например, монотонный голос, которым он напоминает распорядок сегодняшнего дня, а потом перечисляет документы, где нужна подпись и печать капитана.  
\- Ты разве не можешь этим заняться? - морщится Хирако-тайчо, и взгляд за очками ровно на один миг меняется. Слишком быстро, чтобы можно было понять - как именно.  
\- Вас понял, - кивает Соуске, и его лицо снова непроницаемое, как свежевыкрашенная стена, на которой нихера нет. Ни-хе-ра. - Тайчо?  
В его голосе проскальзывают смутно знакомые нотки, от которых внутри неприятно сжимается... а, нет, это снова желудок.   
\- Иди уже, - машет ладонью капитан, прополоскав рот и шумно отдышавшись. М-да, на глазах лейтенанта его еще не выворачивало.  
\- Вы в порядке? - Широкая ладонь, теплая и шершавая, касается плеча, с которого сползла юката. Хирако сбрасывает ее, сам не понимая, откуда столько отвращения из-за одного прикосновения.  
\- Вали, кому сказал, - повторяет он неприязненно. Косится из-под челки на слишком уставной шаг, на слишком аккуратно задвинутые фусума. В лейтенанте все слишком - слишком правильно, слишком по уставу. Слишком подозрительно.   
Гобантай-тайчо не знает, что прячется под этой шелухой, но дурное предчувствие не покидает его в присутствии лейтенанта.   
От Соуске не стоит ждать добра. Вопрос, когда он покажет свою змеиную изнанку, это только вопрос времени.   
Если Хирако не выведет его на чистую воду раньше.   
  
***

Кьека Суйгецу еще долго не заговаривает с хозяином. Звенит, как простая железка, и молчит. Не обижается - она слишком мудрая, слишком взрослая для этого. Она ненавидит.   
А Соуске привыкает.  
К тому, что его банкай исчез так же неожиданно, как появился. Возможно, это и не банкай. Просто его зампакто контролирует не пять чувств, а шесть. И шестое - не чувство. Память. То, что не подвластно никому, кроме времени. То, что менять Соуске никогда не видел смысла, даже не задумывался над этим. То, что настолько хитро сплетено с человеческой жизнью, что может разрушить ее до основания. С этим нужно быть осторожным, работать бережно, аккуратно. Не ломать все подряд, не стирать до белизны.  
Да, к этому приходится привыкать.  
Кьека Суйгецу не успела уничтожить Хирако Шинджи, не смогла стереть до конца - Соуске не позволил. И в результате получилось что-то странное, какая-то насмешка судьбы. Память остается при капитане, как и его личность. А вот лейтенант, которого он растил пятнадцать лет, превращается в простую тень. В мальчика, которого приютили в отряде, кормили, воспитывали, а потом отправили учиться. В мальчика, который хорошо учился и стал лейтенантом.  
Мальчика, которого ты, Хирако Шинджи, почему-то ненавидишь. Сам не понимаешь за что. Даже не осознаешь корней своей ненависти. Она - единственное, что осталось тебе от всех воспоминаний. Тебе и твоей белобрысой любимице.


	7. Эпилог

Измерение Короля - не единственное место, куда нельзя добраться своими ногами, по длинной дороге или крутой лестнице.   
Нижний уровень Авичи, в котором содержится один-единственный преступник, находится так же далеко, только в другой стороне.   
Хирако Шинджи разжимает руку, отпуская странный ключ. После падения через восемь уровней ада у него кружится голова и руки трясутся, как у диабетика, оставшегося без инсулина.   
Все-таки надо было меньше смотреть телевизор, - думает он, отгоняя неуместные ассоциации. И почему-то улыбается.  
\- Соуске?  
Здесь нет решеток, дверей, окон, пола - здесь нет ничего, что было бы понятно разуму человека.   
\- Я знаю, ты меня слышишь.   
Разговаривать с самим собой - глупо и неуютно. Вот только в этой темноте Хирако Шинджи не один.  
\- Тебе здесь, наверное, скучно? Интересно, что ты делаешь годами? - Вновь назначенный капитан пятого отряда вытягивает руку и не чувствует ее. - Даже не подрочить, адская скукотища.   
\- Это и есть ад, - негромкий голос окутывает со всех сторон, словно собранное в банку эхо. Хирако ежится и сам фыркает над непроизвольной реакцией.  
\- Я знал, как разговорить такого зануду. Я вообще хорошо тебя знаю.  
\- Неужели? - В голосе Айзена вежливое сомнение и явная насмешка.  
\- Хочешь, расскажу байку?   
\- Не думаю, что у меня есть выбор.   
Хирако почему-то замолкает. Надо же, никогда в карман за словом не лез, а теперь жалеет, что не написал шпаргалку на бумажке. Ах, да, как бы он ее прочел?  
\- Хирако? - Кажется, пауза затянулась.  
\- Знаешь, там над Каракурой... - темнота обволакивает мягкой периной, не сопротивляясь, когда Хирако усаживается в небытии, скрещивая ноги. - Когда ты мутировал в восьмиголовое уебище...  
\- Я ждал этой фразы, - хмыкает темнота.  
\- Твой меч исчез, - как ни в чем ни бывало продолжает Хирако. - А ты знаешь, что магия зампакто исчезает вместе с мечом?  
\- Вот уж не думал, что ты придешь читать мне лекции первого курса.  
\- Исчезает, Соуске, - с нажимом повторяет гобантай-тайчо. - Ты понимаешь меня? Все, что когда-либо изменяла Кьека Суйгецу, вернулось в первоначальное состояние.  
Темнота молчит, только почему-то холодает.  
\- Там, наверху, - Хирако задирает голову. - Какой-то чертов Ванденрейх уничтожает Общество Душ, а я, знаешь, подумал, что самое время сейчас выслушать твои объяснения.  
\- Объяснения? - эхом отзывается темнота.  
\- Да, Соуске. Ты ведь собирался сделать это сто шестнадцать лет назад.


End file.
